Terrible Swift Sword
by Kendoka Girl
Summary: KOTOR Book III The quest takes the team to Manaan, a neutral and watery world full of espionage and intrigue. Carth searches desperately for clues about his lost son, Dustil as the Republic crumbles under the furious onslaught of Malak's forces.
1. The Void

Writer's notes: Here is Book III, updated as of 19 APR 07. This is much expanded and rewritten. Some of the material is borrowed from 'Forture Favors the Bold.' We start again with Revan, supreme in her power and arrogance. She tends to use 'I' a lot to espouse her accomplishments. I want to portray Revan as the admiral and give a believeable script for her command of the fleet and the strategies she uses. I tried to stick to what the game espoused regarding Revan's strategy. 

I also want to look deeper into her psyche by using first person perspective in certain passages (i.e. her log). The log is also my attempt to be cutesy and use a fictional classified military style as Revan immerses herself in the naval culture. In my silliness, the classification caveats TS/PO/H are too silly/pissed off/hungry. Thanks, Dark Siders.

We also see the subtle shifting of Malak's character and the climax at Malachor V.

**The Void**

_...you will come to think of things in a wide sense and, taking the void as the Way, you will see the Way as void...  
...spirit is nothingness.  
Shinmen Musashi - Go Rin No Sho_

**The Gala System – During the Mandalorian War**

Aboard the _Eagle_, excitement electrified Revan's victorious crew. After Vortex, she struck the Mandalorians again in the Gala System with devastating ferocity. Malak stood proudly on the Bridge of the great ship and looked across to Revan. "The Mandalorians did not expect such a swift follow up as the Republic they had previously faced was ponderous and predictable," he said, stroking his chin. An infectious grin lit up his face.

"…and the Mandalorians were unable to adapt to Revan's dynamic approach to warfare," added Mai-Lyn T'Sing as she swept her hand toward space where the detritus of the Mandalorian fleet spun aimlessly.

Revan sat comfortably in her command seat, viewing her triumph. The strategic situation display revealed the Mandalorians in full retreat across the sector. "How are our losses, Bandon?" she asked with genuine concern.

"Significant, but manageable, Revan," he replied in a boisterous voice. "Ground forces are mopping up any resistance." She could see that he was growing to love this game of slaughter.

"Very well. Secure the system and begin interrogating any prisoners for intelligence. I will be in my ready room," she said, ending all discussion. She stood and turned abruptly, letting her cloak spin behind her. With a curt nod, she strode from the bridge as the others bowed low.

In her private room, Revan brought out her sacred holocron. For a moment, she envisioned Master Vrook presenting it to her, his face full of joyful pride.

_Now is not the time for such nostalgia. I have a war to fight and a Republic to save._

The vision changed her mood and she felt sullen and alone now. Holding her holocron, she infused it with her energy and it began to glow and grow warm. _It is time to enter my thoughts again. I wonder if anyone will ever see this…know my thoughts and feelings. I hope this will all be worth it. I wonder what kind of world I will leave behind. _Her face was grim and drawn and she spoke in a low monotone, using decidedly military verbiage. She had quickly become indoctrinated into the culture and life of the fleet, such was her determination to lead by example.

**Admiral's Log – Republic Naval Ship (RNS) **_**Eagle**_** – In orbit around Gala II **

**040104 – 2344Z **

**COM3RDFLT **

**TS/PO/H **

I have defeated Mandalore again, but at what cost this time?

My proud fleet swept their ships from the system in a bold maneuver. I ordered my destroyers and frigates to screen our approach and snipe at the Mandalorian Fleet from long range. This had the desired effect of wearing down their formations until the Mandalorians charged out to prove their honor; my study of the Mandalorian mindset is paying off. As their warships charged out piecemeal, I defeated them in detail, routing them from the system.

Captain Saul Karath has proven his worth and my support of him was a wise decision. His star is on the rise and he will no doubt prove to be an excellent leader.

I bypassed two of the more fortified planets after ringing them with defensive satellites for containment and obliterating their supplies with our new bacterial weapon…let them eat their Basilisk Droids for food.

It was when we began landing on the Second Planet that the Mandalorians bit back. We encountered heavy resistance in the mountains overlooking the capitol and our offensive bogged down. It was here that I was forced to make my most difficult decision yet.

In order to overcome the Mandalorian counterattack, I was forced to reallocate troops from one sector to another. I ordered Jorax to hold the rear guard and delay the enemy. Brave Jorax…his force was overrun and slaughtered. His sacrifice was not in vain; I personally led the Republic troops in ambushing the overconfident Mandalorians. Their annihilation was most satisfying. Malak and Bandon fought with a rare ferocity and Mai-Lyn was oblivious to danger as always.

I have to believe that Jorax's death is all for the greater good. I must believe it.

I finally had to confront the Minister of the Navy, bloated bureaucrat that he is. He was extremely upset with my lack of contact and coordination prior to Vortex and threatened to remove me several times. His incessant and useless demands for updates and meaningless documentation were part of what was costing the Republic the war. Since my victory at Vortex, he insisted that we accept his political appointees as part of my staff. I refused and we exchanged rather heated words. I finally agreed to accede to his demands and turn in my resignation at the same time. Apparently, the Supreme Chancellor had something to say about this as the subject went away, never to return. I suppose victory is job security.

I feel that I have become part of this fleet and it has become part of me. I have indoctrinated myself into the military culture and have learned their particular and sometimes idiosyncratic mannerisms; salutes, briefings…and, by the Force…the acronyms are enough to drive one insane. To this end, however, I have tried to learn everything I can about the running of a fleet. I have even piloted a starfighter and feel close to mastering its intricacies.

I have already reorganized the command and control, operational, and intelligence sections to streamline the fleet. I've made sure that rewards are given to the deserving and that promotion is merited. There was a lot of dead wood from the previous command to clear out. There will be no room for incompetence in my fleet.

Some of the changes I have made are in introducing 'Force Multipliers' into the fleet. These units will support operations and increase the effectiveness of front line units. Advanced detection, communications, and command and control will give us a decided edge against the Mandalorians, who funnel all of their resources into combat.

I will also begin aggressive intelligence operations. Indraal and Bandon have begun to train agents to gather information ahead of the fleet and to infiltrate the enemy. We will know their every move and blind them to our plans. Knowing the Mandalorian culture and their clannish tendencies, I shall fracture them by turning clan against clan.

Although the war effort has taken a positive turn due to my efforts, I fear that personally, I am…less well off. On the positive side, Malak continues to be my strength and he has taken on a new sense of confidence. He will be a great leader in his own right one day if he continues to follow my concepts.

However, I am plagued by strange visions…visions of my visit to the ruins in Dantooine. I find that I am changed somehow…more callous…angrier. I try and attribute it to the horrors of war…the dead that I have seen and the friends that I have lost. I should feel more for Jorax's loss, but I don't.

Above all, I keep dreaming of a dark circle, simple in its form. I try and convince myself that it stands for completion, but I fear it is the void…the utter darkness of the soul.

I must go now and attend to fleet matters.

**End Admiral's Log **

Revan stood and inhaled deeply, brushing her ebony locks back behind her ears. Despite her immersion in the military lifestyle, she kept to her Jedi rituals as a way of maintaining her focus and her power. She departed the bridge as marines came to attention and she retreated to her quarters to meditate.

Revan changed into a crimson robe and knelt on the carpet with her holocron beside her. With a respectful bow, she placed her lightsaber on the ground in front of her and closed her eyes. The holocron levitated and spun slowly, glowing with the Force and Revan drew upon its knowledge.

Inspired, she took a light wand and took several deep breaths; this was a technique that the Masters would often use to divine the will of the Force. The wand glowed brightly in the dark chamber and Revan allowed the Force to guide her hand. In a flowing brush stroke, she drew a perfect circle…no beginning…no end. The image remained illuminated in mid air and Revan's jaw dropped. With a gasp, she stepped back away from the circle.

It was the void.

x x X x x

Despite her meditation, Revan was still ill at ease. She fidgeted endlessly, drumming her fingers on her desk until she activated her intercom. "Malak, meet me in the training room…bring your lightsaber." She grunted and wrapped her hand around the silver cylinder that was her weapon. She found that she wanted a fight.

Revan entered the wide room and saw Malak waiting eagerly. Dressed in his red body suit, he cut an imposing figure. With a shake of his head, he flung his blond hair from his blue eyes and gazed down his nose at Revan. "I am growing daily in strength. You will be hard pressed," he said, his voice tinged with hubris.

She nodded slowly and walked onto the blue mat, her feet gliding over the soft material. She drew her lightsaber and held it up to him with both hands, palms up. With deep respect, she bowed and then drew her right foot back, taking an engarde stance. The weapon flared to life.

Malak duplicated her ritual, but took a wide stance, shoulders squared toward his opponent. A cyan blade shot forth, flickering as if shrouded in a blue flame. He held it forward aggressively in his right hand, letting the blade cross in front of his face.

Revan smiled. "You have mastered Ataru, I see…and that Barab Ingot you infused your weapon with…very impressive. It should be a challenge for my Ultima Pearl."

He advanced aggressively as was his style and delivered a powerful overhead cut, which Revan batted to the side. She torqued her hips and cut over the tip of his blade and sliced toward his midsection. Malak turned the point of his weapon down, parallel to his body and intercepted Revan's riposte.

There, they stood for a moment, corps a corps, eye to eye, blades sizzling in their power. Malak stepped forcefully forward, checking Revan with his powerful body, knocking her back. As her black hair swirled around her head, Malak cut her across the shoulder.

Revan grunted as the stun-powered blade bit into her. She grit her teeth, eyes reddening with anger. Something flashed in her mind…a dark circle.

Malak laughed. "You are distracted, Revan. I will soon be your equal with the blade, and then, I will be the stronger one."

The void hovered in Revan's mind for several seconds as her chest heaved with her breathing. It beckoned to her…called to her and her mind willingly emptied to it. Standing, Revan resumed an engarde stance.

With new confidence, Malak moved laterally and struck with an oblique cut. Revan stepped sideways and parried the cut downward. She delivered a blur of diagonal slashes, forcing Malak back sharply, and then placed her weight on her back leg, point to the heavens.

They circled for a moment until Malak stopped, trying to stare Revan down. She met his gaze blankly until he twitched. Revan felt his breathing change and Malak surged forward delivering his strongest overhead cut. At the last millisecond, Revan twisted her body, letting Malak's blade pass harmlessly in front of her.

The point of her weapon touched Malak's throat and he gasped at the warmth of the stun-set blade. Her need for battle had been sated and she withdrew the sparkling point from his skin.

Without expression, she said, "You may be stronger than me one day…but that day is not today."

x x X x x

Months passed as Revan continually adapted new strategies to keep the Mandalorians off balance and they steadily retreated in the face of her onslaught. From system to system, sector to sector, she ground them into dust.

Led by an operative named Jaq Rand, intelligence agents penetrated Mandalore's forces and spread mistrust and dissent while feeding disinformation about Revan's strategies. Iron discipline allowed the Republic forces to take the worst the Mandalorians had to offer and still hold the line. Command and control units coordinated offensives in Revan's grand orchestra of retribution. Her willingness to sacrifice for the greater good drew Mandalore into trap after trap. Finally, and most important, her reputation for victory and her immense charisma made men willing to die at her word.

Now, in her finest dress uniform, Revan stood in the conference room of the _Eagle_, surrounded by leaders, tested in battle, and nodded her satisfaction. "My loyal family… and that is what we have become, a family, forged in the fires of conflict. My pride in what we have become is boundless."

"I am pleased to announce my elevation to Vice Admiral by order of the Supreme Chancellor. I am to command the combined forces…."

Applause broke out, flooding the room with noise. Revan raised her hand, silencing them.

"…in the invasion of Malachor."

x x X x x

**Admiral's Log – Republic Naval Ship (RNS) **_**Eagle**_** – Enroute to Malachor **

**040104 – 0444Z **

**CINCOMFLT **

**TS/PO/H **

Mandalore is finished. I have isolated thousands of his 'touted' warriors, many of whom have actually surrendered. My intelligence and psychological campaigns have borne much fruit. I now hold a dagger to Mandalore's throat with this Grand Army of the Republic. I must admit, he has my grudging respect…he has fought well and with honor, but, in the end, there can be only one left standing.

Malak has proven to be a capable leader and I have given him the Third Fleet, my former command. Sion will command the shock troops. His physical prowess is magnificent and his ability to endure pain is inhuman. I have assigned Bandon to be Malak's Second in Command. They have always been close and it shall strengthen our fleet…and of course, Mai-Lyn shall command the ground forces. Though her lack of concern for casualties can be disturbing, I cannot question her strategy or her dedication to the greater good.

Captain Karath continues to impress me. In the last battle he launched his attack at the outer range of his starfighters. Risky…but it paid off. He caught the Mandalorians as they were rearming and annihilated an entire wing. His Squadron Commander, Forn Dodonna…a strong woman and a fierce fighter. I shall observe her progress. Saul also mentions a Carth Onasi and puts a lot of trust in him. I have researched Onasi's skills and he would be a valuable addition to my inner circle.

My visions of the void no longer plague me…I have embraced it and it has empowered me. I have trained hard. The holocron I found revealed fighting techniques unheard of on Dantooine and I have incorporated them into my own style. My weapons are infused with the most powerful cells, the finest emitters, and the most focused lenses. My power in the Force grows with what I learned from that crone, Kreia. She promised to teach me more once this war is over.

I saw the fear in the eyes of the last Mandalorians I faced and I reveled in their terror. This is the fate that they have sown for themselves. Though I respect them, I give them no pity.

It is time…I have embraced the void like a lover.

**End Admiral's Log **

The admiral put her holocron on the desk and retrieved her lightsaber from a stand. With the greatest of reverence, she held it out and bowed to it. Then, slowly, she clipped the cylinder to her belt.

_It is time. I can sense the change in the thrum of the ion engines. I can feel the energy in the Malachor System. I can smell the fear in the Mandalorian people. It is time._

Revan's grand fleet dropped out of hyperspace and the battle was joined. Immediately, her intelligence agent detonated charges on board several Mandalorian ships, throwing the line into confusion and doubt. Electronic warfare platforms then brought down much of the defense grid, stripping them of needed firepower.

The battle raged for three days three days thereafter with the Mandalore throwing every last warrior at Revan. Canderous Ordo and Bendak Starkiller staged a brilliant counterattack against Malak's forcer, nearly shattering them, but Revan's ships infiltrated the enemy fleet and obliterated their line.

As Revan, in her personal starfighter, slaughtered the Mandalorian fleet, General T'Sing battled the enemy on the icy surface of Malachor VII. In a final, brutal assault, Mai-Lyn ground the enemy to dust, suffering horrendous losses. As the Mandalorian fortress collapsed, Malak unleashed the ultimate weapon.

**Aboard a Starfighter**

Deep in space, the epic naval battle was winding down and a lone craft darted ahead of the massive Republic task force. Secure in the cockpit of her Jedi starfighter, Admiral Revan sat, grinning from ear to ear. The Mandalorian fleet lay in tatters and the detritus of war floated lazily in the vacuum of space. Bits of durasteel hull, ruined ion engines, and Mandalorian bodies drifted with the tides of battle. Here and there, a lone warship or a handful of Basilisk Droids fought on against the overwhelming might of Revan's war machine.

_I have crafted the finest military force the galaxy has ever seen. It will be a shame to lay down my sword when this is over._

Raising the visor of her black helmet, she looked down at her systems display and several red lights were blinking. "Tee Two, I'm leaking oxygen and fuel. The lateral thruster is acting up as well. See what you can do."

"Bee boooo!"

"Thanks."

As the astromech droid poked and prodded the starfighter's controls, the Force called to Revan. Enemy ships were trying to reform a defense. In her mind, she could visualize the Mandalorian warships gathering and she reached out beyond the confines of her body.

_Malak, now is the time, my Rock. Strike the Mandalorians while they are reforming. You can cut off their escape. Capture as many as you can. I may have need of them later._

In her thoughts, she could see her lover nod. He was obedient, but there was something there…something he was not telling her. She focused her power and extended it into him, burrowing into his mind.

_What is it, Malak? I sense something in you._

She could see him shudder under her mental probe, but the call of the droid broke her concentration. "Bleep bebop."

"Huh? Oh, good…you've made repairs. Excellent, let's get back in the fight."

"Bwaaaa!"

Revan put the disturbing thought of Malak's resistance out of her mind and maneuvered the starfighter toward a cluster of enemy ships. With the Force, she could sense Malak's fleet closing in on the last line of resistance…along with another presence.

_There is something else…a shuttle heading for Malachor Five…unusual power readings._

Attempting to focus in on the shuttle, Revan turned her thoughts in that direction, but something flashed by her canopy.

_A laser bolt! Damn, I was distracted._

Revan jinked sharply to the left and a Basilisk Droid shot by, cannons blazing. She jammed down hard on the right rudder pedal and the nose of her craft spun to face the enemy…only there were now five of them.

Revan yawed the nose of her craft to starboard and unleashed a rippling tide of laser fire that tore through one droid. The droid tumbled end over end before bursting like an egg, scattering parts and plasma. "Guns kill!" she called on the comm link.

The other droids fired in unison, but Revan felt the bolts before they were launched and streaked away, letting the plasma trails burn through empty space.

With her helmet mounted sight, she looked right at one droid as they passed and a targeting reticule appeared over the enemy, followed by a loud warbling tone. She pressed the button on her stick and a missile shot from a weapons bay. "Fox Two!"

Peeling away from the formation, the bandit rolled and flares burst from its hull as the missile turned hard to starboard. Revan continued on, attempting to find another target – the missile would track on its own. She pitched the nose upward and unleashed another volley of energy, raking the belly of a passing droid. Bolts sizzled through the beast's armor and into its sensitive innards. A glow appeared through the holes in its hide, followed by flame and explosion.

"Guns kill, second bandit."

Revan looked to the left and saw her missile close on the targeted bandit. It weaved past flares, rolling and pitching with the Mandalorian and finally streaked into its engines. The warhead detonated, hurling plasma and frag through the ion turbines, rupturing the volatile fuel cells and the droid burst into orange radiation.

"Fox Two kill, third-"

Something slammed into her and flame and debris filled her canopy. A Mandalorian had rammed her in a suicide attack.

"I'm hit! Shields gone. Tee Two!"

There was no response. Revan's starfighter spun out of control with red lights flashing on her Master Caution Panel. Sweat rolled down her body within her black, form-fitting flight suit.

"_Structural integrity compromised…shields inoperative…engine fire left…APU inoperative…sensors inoperative…."_

The crack on her canopy was the worst of the lot. She looked back to see her droid sparking and its head spinning wildly.

"Bwwaaaaaaa!"

Two Basilisk Droids darted by and came about. Revan reached down and grabbed the handles of her ejection mechanism, but the two droid erupted in flame.

"Admiral Revan, this is Commander Dodonna. We've got you covered," her squadron commander called as eight Republic starfighters flew by.

"Down ya go!" came another call from a man with a familiar voice.

Forn Dodonna spoke again, "Carth, shut up. The Admiral has better things to do than to listen to your hooting."

The admiral sighed with relief and turned her starfighter back toward the _Eagle_. "You two are a credit to the Republic. I shall see that you get everything you deserve."

"Thank you, Admiral. We'll escort you right into the landing bay," Carth said with a hint of pride in his voice.

Forming a protective ring around the admiral, the Republic pilots guided Revan into the bay, where she put the starfighter on the deck. She opened the cracked canopy and handed her black helmet to the crew chief, who gave her a worried look.

"I thought we'd lost you, Admiral."

She wiped the sweat from her face with a towel and stepped down from the damaged craft. "It'll take a bit more than a few Mandalorians to take me down, Chief."

"Glad to have you back, Admiral. You're needed on the bridge right away. There are some new developments."

Revan nodded and sprinted away.

On the bridge of the mighty flagship, Revan took her seat and analyzed the hologram of the battle.

"Admiral," spoke the Communications Officer, "Captain Karath reports his starfighters have eliminated the defense grid entirely."

"Put him on."

Saul appeared as a hologram on the bridge of the _Eagle_. "My compliments, Admiral Revan. The way to Malachor Five is clear."

"Outstanding, Captain. You may begin bombardment of the planet. Do your best to target only military facilities."

Saul nodded curtly and the hologram faded.

Suddenly, a blinding flash filled the viewscreen and Revan covered her eyes. Her insides were torn apart as the lives of billions were snuffed out. She let out an audible gasp and her being was engulfed in horror as the Force was torn asunder.

Snippets of visions filled her mind and she saw how Malak had hidden things from her. She saw the shuttle and a long cylinder hurtling toward Malachor V.

"Malak," she whispered, her body doubled over in pain, "What have you done?"

When the flash faded from view, the tactical display showed Malachor V as being nearly devoid of Mandalorian units. Revan and the Jedi on the bridge sat in stunned horror. Amid flashing lights and klaxons, a Republic officer shouted, "We have a shockwave and EMP…origin…Malachor Five!"

The display of the Mandalorian homeworld showed a dark splotch on the surface of the planet, like a void, which quickly spread like a raging virus to consume the sphere with radiation and toxic vapors. The greatest horror could not be seen, but by the most powerful of Force users. The essence, which bound all things together, was torn and wounded…perhaps fatally.

Revan watched in horror and then, she stood…stiffly, painfully. "Get Malak on the line this instant," she said with a cracking voice.

The hologram of the blond Jedi appeared. "Admiral? I have the honor of informing you that we have eliminated the Mandalorians once and for all…Is there something else that you need?" he asked with a hint of impatience. She sensed that he had prepared the statement for her and had expected her call.

Shaking, Revan pointed her finger at him. "You've tainted my victory and ruined Malachor Five. You've annihilated the entire planet! We are not murderers. The worst of the damage cannot even be seen."

She stopped and looked down, taking a deep breath. She hated to say this, but it needed to be said. Malak was becoming more willful, resistant…secretive. "Consider this a warning, Malak. I am very displeased that you did this behind my back."

He bowed curtly…his face contrite. "I am sorry, Revan…forgive me. It shall not happen again." He said with the barest hint of a smile.

Revan wanted to say more, wanted him to hold her and to beg for her forgiveness. She wanted the old trust, absolute and unwavering, but somewhere in her heart, she knew it would never be again. Her chest tightened into a cold knot and she nodded and switched the commlink off.

_Malachor Five is destroyed. We've obliterated their homeworld…their people. All chance for peace is over. The Mandalorians will now fight to the death…every last one of them. Those that survive will haunt us for decades._

Her thoughts were broken by the Communications Officer. "Admiral, General T'Sing is calling. The destruction of Malachor Five is causing a lot of interference."

The general's hologram appeared, fuzzy and indistinct. "…evan, what happened? I am…tting EMP from within the system…have breached…fortress, but resistance is…heavy. Please advise."

"It's gone, Mai-Lyn."

"Gone? Wh….s gone?"

"Malachor Five…Malak destroyed it…. I destroyed it. It's my responsibility."

Mai-Lyn seemed stunned. "All of those people…obliterated. That's what I felt. The Force…."

"I felt it too," Revan added. She paused and took a moment to think. "General, we will address this later. For now, complete your assault. You can use this to your advantage. With their interplanetary communications down, the Mandalorians will not know what happened. Let them think that I have been destroyed and stage a retreat. They will smell blood and pursue you. You will know what to do."

The general nodded grimly. "I do. I will bring you victory."

Mai-Lyn's image faded and the final, savage assault brought down the fortress. When all was finished, Mai-Lyn and a cocky rust-colored droid stood in the ruins and told Revan of their victory.

**The Bridge of the **_**RNS Eagle **_

Revan smiled to the hologram of the general. "Excellent. I know you would not fail me. Gather the Mandalorians and treat them with honor. There will come a time when we must demonstrate to them who is the master of the galaxy, but they are not to be abused."

Mai-Lyn nodded, but said nothing.

Revan cocked her head as if observing the general. "Casualties? I sense our losses are heavy."

Mai-Lyn paused for a moment. "Ir…irrelevant, Admiral. We achieved all of our objectives," she said, her voice cracking.

"No, we must mourn every loss…when the time comes. Gather our dead. Leave none behind."

The general saluted stiffly and her hologram faded.

Revan watched the end game of the battle for several minutes until the Communications Officer received another signal. The officer's face took on an incredulous look. "It is Mandalore…on line one."

Revan raised an eyebrow. _The Mandalore himself? This is unexpected._

"Put him on…."

Mandalore's deep, gravelly voice sounded over the PA, drawing everyone's attention, "Jedi Revan, it is I, Mandalore of the Unified Clans." Static and feedback screeched from the speakers momentarily while Revan sat, intent on his every word.

"I seek you out in honorable combat," he continued, his voice calm and even. "I offer you this…should you be victorious, the Unified Clans will bow to you and no other. Should I remain standing, the Republic shall leave our space and we will fight you no more. What do you say, Revan of the Jedi?" he said and then grunted his resolve.

"Let us meet in battle one final time. My only wish is to cross blades with you, face to face, as it was meant to be."

The admiral stroked her chin, thinking on his words. _The Mandalorians are finished. What would I gain by fighting him? _

Revan smiled – she could end it all in one duel. _I gain the allegiance of the surviving clans for the Republic. I earn the respect of the Admiralty and the Senate that has eluded me. I show the Jedi Council that they were wrong. Surely they will all embrace me when I present them with the Helm of Mandalore._

Perhaps she had been too harsh on Malak, but what was said could not be taken back. Her swollen pride could not allow it. A vision of the dark sphere that had haunted her during the war appeared to her. However, instead of the cold, lifeless, soulless pain that came with the vision, the sphere was now warm and inviting.

_The old crone, Kreia, said it would be this way and that it would be my power. I embrace the void. I am ready._

In her mind, she stepped up to the void and her hands touched the darkness. Raw energy rippled up her arms and she gasped as her being surged with power.

"Mandalore of the Unified Clans, I accept your challenge, though it is of no advantage to me," she said with a bluff to gain a psychological advantage. "Know this…I could obliterate your entire, miserable race, but I wish to spare my brave fleet further losses, and, more importantly, I wish to look into your eyes as I take your life," she added and then paused for effect.

"Cease fire and we shall meet on the surface outside your smoking ruin of a city in one hour." Pushing a button, she terminated the connection.

The admiral sat back into her seat and cupped her hand over her chin. _On Malachor Five, what's done is done…we've destroyed an entire world and the blood is on our hands. What's done is done…it's for the greater good._

**The Surface of Malachor V**

Clouds of toxic, vaporous gas mushroomed up far above the background of the clearing – one of the last habitable areas of the dying world where men could breathe free. Fierce winds whipped along the plains, denuding the few remaining trees, swirling leaves into the air. Overshadowing the clearing, the tall, jagged peaks of the Mandalorian homeworld looked down upon the gathering, cold and heartless, unmoved by the slaughter of billions.

In the center of the group stood a tall man in heavy armor, his pride as broken as his planet. Though his thick, silver helmet shrouded his features, dark, poisonous clouds reflected off of his visor – an apt mirror of his soul.

Mandalorian warriors stood, surrounding their leader, the Mandalore, once the most powerful man in the known Galaxy. Now, his power extended no further than this small patch of land.

Two of the warriors quailed at the sight of the genocide in the distance where the capital city once existed and they fell to their knees, shaking. "What have we done?" cried Sherruk, the one in red armor. He dug his gauntleted fingers into the soot from the destruction of the nearby city as a madness of despair took him.

Another warrior seized Sherruk, a vibrodagger held in his clenched fist. "How dare you wail like an old woman, Sherruk! The hour of our greatest glory is at hand," yelled the warrior, Ergeron. He drew back his arm to strike, but the Mandalore stayed his hand.

Ergeron turned sharply, but the sight of his leader stole his anger. "Look at him," he said, pointing his hands at Sherruk, "This is not the way of Mandalore."

The Mandalore shook his head. "It no longer matters, brave Ergeron. There is no way of Mandalore…it is…all gone," he whispered, his voice nearly lost in the howling wind. "Sherruk is right – what have we done?"

Mandalore looked out over the devastated landscape, ruined by his failed plan to destroy Revan…ruined by the malice of Malak.

Ergeron recoiled. "What? Then Canderous died for nothing? He bled the enemy on Malachor Seven! He made General T'Sing pay for every meter of rock and ice! Canderous would weep if he saw us here, cowering like Kath pups. I will stand and die like he did…like a Mandalorian warrior."

Another Mandalorian, Geratt, approached, but the Mandalore waved him off.

The last of the great Mandalorian leaders seized Ergeron by the strap of his shoulder harness and held him fast. "And what good would Canderous' death be if no one remembered his deed? Except for Revan, the Republic has no room in its heart for honor. I tell you, Ergeron, that within half a year, the Republic bureaucrats and sycophants will claim her victory and erase our memory…and then, truly, the Mandalorians will be no more."

Before an astounded crowd, the Mandalore undid the fasteners on his helmet and pulled it off with one hand – never before had the warriors beheld the face of their leader. He held the piece out to Geratt and then fixed Ergeron with his gaze.

"I tell you this…my life is forfeit. Your lives are now given to the memory of the Mandalorians. Whether I slay Revan or I fall to her, you _will_ do nothing but live and carry the honor of the clans. You will not let them forget us. You must promise me that one day, the Galaxy will again tremble at the sound of our name."

The clearing became silent and the ferocity of the wind died away for a while.

Then, as one, the assembled warriors stripped off their helmets too, standing as one with their leader. Ergeron tossed his helmet to the dirt, revealing his mocha skin and the scars of his many battles. He nodded at the Mandalore and at his fellows. Though it galled him to survive Canderous, he would live to tell the Galaxy of their exploits.

Sherruk drew his blade and held it to his chest. "I am sorry for my shame."

The Mandalore curled his lip up into a near smile. "The shame is mine. It is time my brothers and sisters. She approaches," he said as the whine of an ion turbine engine could now be heard.

A single shuttle emerged from the swirling, yellow clouds and fired retro-thrusters as it neared the clearing. A last ray of sun broke through the lost sky, surrounding the craft in a sickly glow, distorting its image as it settled on the ground with a loud whine of its ion turbines.

As the sound of the engines died away, the Mandalore swept his hand toward the shuttle. "Have respect. We are warriors and Revan has earned our esteem. If not for her, it would be I, landing on the Republica Avenue to take the head of the Supreme Chancellor, but the battles would not have been worth the wait."

The hatch of the shuttle opened to reveal a dark void and the Mandalore felt a twinge of fear for the first time. The reality of his inevitable doom began to sink in, overcoming his earlier bravado.

In a moment, a slender female Jedi, covered entirely in robes, blue as the deepest sea, stepped onto the soil of Malachor V, her footstep louder than the throes of the planet's destruction – never before had an enemy soldier stood upon the homeworld. It was at that very moment, that the supremacy of the Mandalorian war machine came to an end.

The Mandalore peered at his enemy, trying to discern her features, but the cowl hid all but her mouth and chin.

Ergeron leaned over. "Are you ready, Mandalore?" he asked as the wind began to howl again.

Next, a towering man dressed in red body armor with locks of gold, stepped through the portal and placed his foot on the soil of Malachor V beside Revan. This was Malak, the destroyer of worlds.

Malak swept his icy blue eyes over the assembly of Mandalorian warriors as his hair blew around his face. His strong chin jutted out in a gesture of pride over the defeated foe, giving him a severe look accentuated even more by his armor, which was cut in the form of his powerful musculature. He strode forward, his hand on the hilt of his thick lightsaber.

Thereafter, followed Mai-Lyn T'Sing, the General in Command of Ground Forces. Her platinum blonde hair trailed behind her in the breeze, mirroring the fluttering ends of the robes fitted over her Jal-Shey armor. The woman's piercing blue eyes and high cheekbones spoke to her presence of command – she was born to lead. Little did anyone know, however, the horror that ripped through her heart, an echo of the mindless slaughter that had visited the planet before.

For a moment, she closed her eyes and imagined the peace of Dantooine, the training ground of her Jedi youth where her innocence had carried her away to this far off world. Now, billions of destroyed lives later, the end of that long journey was finally at hand. This would be the war to end all wars, she thought.

The general's mind wandered again and focused on a friendly face – Atris, the Jedi Knight who had been her friend until their paths were sundered by this vicious conflict. Atris choose to remain on Dantooine, citing the Order and the Code. Captured then by Revan's charisma, Mai-Lyn had always thought Atris was the fool for clinging to the stodgy Order…but now, she understood who better deserved that title.

The general sighed. What was done was done and, in the present, there was one final struggle to be completed. "Miles to go before I sleep," she whispered to herself.

Rounding out the entourage was the dark-haired Bandon, scowling through his black goatee, robed in silver and gray. He fixed his gaze upon the Mandalorians and stood beside Malak, shoulder to shoulder.

Malak, General T'Sing, and Bandon marched proudly up to Ergeron, Sherruk, and Geratt, the Mandalore's seconds. "Behold, your conqueror," Malak announced boldly as the cowled figure removed her cloak and cast it aside.

Revan's ebony locks were tied back in a pony tail and her gray eyes scanned the assembly coldly, her angelic face unmoving and perfect as a porcelain doll's. She wore a blue, form-fitting body suit with high boots and her lightsaber was tethered to her thick belt.

In a deft motion, the admiral drew her vibrodagger, followed by identical moves from her followers. As one, they held the weapons to their hearts, points down.

Ergeron's eyes held a bittersweet expression – they honored him with the use of Mandalorian culture. Revan's understanding of their ways never ceased to amaze the clans. In response, he drew his sword and held it to his lips as the Jedi were known to do in salute.

He swept his hand back toward his leader and spoke according to tradition. "This is the Mandalore, leader of the united clans and the armored fist of the Mandalorian people. Who is his worthy opponent?"

The blond Jedi in red armor nodded in return and responded in their traditional way. "I am Malak and I introduce Jedi Revan as the Mandalore's worthy opponent. She has chosen me, General T'Sing, and Jedi Bandon as her seconds."

The mocha-skinned warrior acknowledged the Jedi. "I, Ergeron, and Geratt of the Clan Ordo, along with Sherruk of the Clan Kale are named as seconds for the Mandalore. I would like to affirm the agreement that was made between our leaders. Should Revan fall, the Republic will depart and we will fight you no more. Should the Mandalore be defeated, the clans will lay down their arms and be at Revan's mercy. Let us begin."

Revan's expression softened as she regarded the Mandalorians and it became easy for them to see why millions lay down their lives for her. Though intentionally melodramatic, her well-timed change of mood, confident stance, and noble bearing inspired all who witnessed this event. Soldier, Jedi, and warrior alike would hold their heads high in the coming years and say, "I was there, when Revan fought the Mandalore."

The seconds formed a box around the two opponents. Ergeron and Geratt walked up to the Mandalore and they each presented him with an Echani vibrosword in a stiff and formal manner. Both seconds then bowed and returned to their posts.

Revan plucked her lightsaber from her belt and waited respectfully, her stance balanced and ready.

The Mandalore bowed, now resigned to the whim of destiny. He saw in her eyes that his men would receive her mercy and that his people would survive. "Jedi Revan, I have dreamt of this moment. Victory or defeat, it is the fight that makes this worthwhile. Our duel shall be remembered for eons. This is the way of Mandalore."

His men pounded their vibrodaggers on their armored chests.

Revan returned the bow. "Mandalore, you have challenged my skills these past years. Let us finish our battle so that our sons and daughters may honor us."

The cobalt blade slid forth from its source and Revan brought the weapon to her lips. The image of the void flashed in her mind – a black circle with no beginning and no end, an image that was becoming increasingly hard for her to wipe away. For months, the dark picture had been haunting her waking moments, hovering in the recesses of her mind, drawing her deeper into its embrace like her lover Malak had done. Only, unlike the warmth of his flesh, the cold clutches of the black circle chilled her.

No beginning…no end…an endless, powerful darkness that had infected Revan since she found that holocron that contained the thoughts of an ancient crone named Kreia during the Serocco Campaign. To her surprise and delight, it provided a way to focus her power and energy. But like all roads to power, it had its price.

But that was irrelevant here. What mattered now were the two, razor-sharp blades that faced her and could spell instant death at the blink of an eye.

Mandalore inhaled and spun the vibroswords in front of him, taking a bold, aggressive stance. He lunged forward, swinging the two blades in parallel as Revan leapt in a backward somersault. He followed up with a duel thrust and Revan parried the weapons upward, past her shoulder, the vibrating steel singing near her skin.

Mandalore's strength was greater than even Malak's and he came on like a bull, forcing Revan to dodge laterally. Using the Makashi, she parried repeatedly with elegant, precise moves, but he continued to drive forward, alternating cuts and thrusts.

The fluid control of the Makashi was not working and Revan alternated to Ataru, trying to find an opening. Initiating the near impossible acrobatics of the Style, her mind raced, seeking a weakness that she might exploit, but for now, his offensive was overwhelming.

The possibility that she might actually lose crept into her mind and she stumbled as she retreated under Mandalore's onslaught. Seizing the opening, he slashed at Revan as she cart wheeled away. Her acrobatics avoided the brunt of the blow, but Mandalore's blade cut her across the upper chest and her robes sliced open, letting blood flow down her front. A second blade raked across her thigh, cutting deep into her flesh.

Revan gasped and the void flashed in her mind… consuming her thoughts… devouring her soul.

Despite the sharp pain, Revan somersaulted backward to open the distance and take a breath. A quick extension of the Force hurled rocks and dust into the Mandalore's face, interrupting his onslaught. Then, she stood upright and calmly took her most solid stance from Juyo, the most advanced and demanding of lightsaber styles. She exhaled power and tendrils of energy swirled around her like a swarm of fireflies.

With raw power, Mandalore came at her again, but before he could complete his strike, Revan spun and kicked his legs out from beneath him, leaving only a blue afterimage of her form. He rose and attacked again. This time, Revan sidestepped in a blur of speed. With two staccato cuts, she reached out with her weapons and cut one of his swords in two.

Mandalore paused, nodding with grim satisfaction in his opponent's worthiness and discarded the shattered weapon even as Revan nodded back. He took his remaining sword in both hands and renewed his assault with ferocity.

Minutes went by as Mandalore and Revan cut and thrust, charged and retreated in a see-saw dance of death. Something was different with Revan now, however, and it seemed that she had come to enjoy the battle and relished in the pain of her wounds. Such was the intensity of the Juyo Style, a form that often tottered on the abyss of the Dark Side.

As Revan accelerated the battle, the Mandalore's breathing soon came in great heaves of his chest and his guard sagged with fatigue. With a slight limp, Revan sped around him, nicking him with increasingly debilitating cuts of her lightsaber, scoring the thick armor that protected him.

I embrace the void.

As Mandalore staggered, gasping, he grunted with frustration. With a final great shout, he slashed diagonally into Revan. A blur of metal, flesh, and hot energy erupted in a microsecond until Revan staggered, holding her side. Blood flowed down her robes as she bent down on one knee in pain.

Mandalore smiled for a second even as he looked down upon the small dark circle, a void in the middle of his chest. Revan had thrust her lightsaber through his heart.

The Mandalore, scourge of the galaxy and conqueror of millions, fell forward with a resounding crash, the smile frozen on his face. In that one, violent second, the war that had consumed entire systems, was over.

In a circle surrounding Revan, the Mandalorians lay down their weapons and knelt.

A dark smile passed Revan's lips. _I am the void._


	2. Still Waters Run Deep

Updated 15 SEP 07. This is sort of an interlude where we look at the characters and their interaction.

Aerin gets edgier and her emotions rub off on Bastila, creating a new personal dynamic.

Other malarkey - The air show was totally rocking. I just about tore the bottom of my foot off in Kendo so I'm hobbling around like Jack Nicholson from the Shining. Speaking of which, I just saw the Departed...wicked.

**Still Waters Run Deep**

**Aboard the **_**Ebon Hawk**_

The thick arboreal mist hung in the air, coating the _Ebon Hawk_ in a thin coat of dew. Rivulets of water ran down the metal fuselage and dripped onto the landing platform and pooled for a time before running off into the depths back into the Shadowlands. The hiss of hydraulics heralded the closing of the hatch followed by a _pshhhh_, indicating the sealing of the portal. In a moment, the ion engines sparked and came to life, whining louder and louder. Inside the fast freighter, the crew went about their duties or began securing their belongings for the next phase of the journey. As T-3 motored around, checking navigational data, Ensign Niki Helos entered the women's quarters. At a bunk, Commander Ergot was closing up Juhani's bag.

Her gut tightened and she felt something amiss. She certainly didn't trust the man. "Sir, what are you doing?" she asked with a bit of concern, her lips tight and her muscles taut.

Ergot turned abruptly with an odd expression, something between surprise and irritation. Then, he looked around with a conspiratorial look on his face. "Ensign," he whispered forcefully, "there is a traitor in our midst. It is my belief that it is Juhani. Come, I must discuss this with you."

As Niki followed her superior out of the cabin, Juhani walked by and nodded in greeting. She stowed her gear in her locker and leapt up onto her bunk; it had been an exhausting journey and her body felt like lead. As she lay there, trying to get comfortable, she toyed with the various Cathar trinkets that decorated her personal space. She had taken great effort to make the area feel more familiar and hence more comfortable. Some of these things were the last relics of a dead race and she knew it. As she stretched out on the mattress, she gazed at strands of hair, bundled in a colorful band. "Mother," she whispered as she closed her eyes and let dreams of Taris fill her mind.

**The Medical Bay**

Now in unfamiliar territory, Jolee walked around, examining the cabin closely. He swept his finger along the tables and then the walls. Pursing his lips, the old Jedi nodded his head. "This'll do," he commented to himself and began throwing his bags on the deck.

A cabinet caught his attention and he strode over to take a closer look. A clear, glass bottle caught his attention and he opened the cabinet door and pulled the container out. "What have we here? Oh my…a stash of Juma Juice. It's been a _long_ time," he said with a mischievous chuckle as if he were having a fond memory. He furrowed his brow for a moment and then looked for a cup, which he found nearby. Gently, he uncorked the bottle and let the contents flow, filling the receptacle. He took a small sip and then nodded. "Ohhh, this'll do. This'll do nicely," he said as he pulled out one of the cushioned chairs.

**The Flight Deck**

On the flight deck, the flight crew completed the preflight routine and lifted off from the forest world of Kashyyyk. As the ancient and mystic planet grew smaller in their aft viewing screen, Carth sat pensively in the pilot's chair.

Once they had jumped to hyperspace and were on autopilot, he stood and departed without a word. Bastila watched the Captain leave and a worried expression clouded her face. "Padawan Dakar, I fear you are growing too close to Captain Onasi. Do not pretend that I haven't observed you."

Aerin turned sharply at Bastila, irritation showing in her face. "Padawan Shan, what I do in my personal life is _my_ business. Let us stick to conversation about the quest…unless you wish to discuss Kyle…."

"What? What are you talking about?" Bastila retorted, trying to hide the fact that since their last cleansing, she had been thinking of the tall marine with increasing frequency. Aerin's passions had infected her and it was becoming obvious to the rest of the crew.

Aerin smirked, sensing her mentor's weakness. "You are a woman…you have needs. There is nothing wrong with it."

Bastila's face flushed red and she could not maintain eye contact. When Aerin chuckled, she grunted and fled the bridge without another word.

Aerin shrugged, feeling some satisfaction at having put Bastila's moralizing in its place. She stretched out and looked off into the darkness, enjoying the solitude of deep space. Then, a thought came to her. She entered a frequency into the radio and sent a transmission at which the hologram of a Twi'lek male appeared.

"By the great dunes of the desert seas, it's you Aerin!" voiced Griff Vao, all the way from Tatooine. His excitement was readily apparent. "Do you have the Tach glands?"

She nodded. "I sent it via Czerka Post a few days ago. You should receive it next week."

Griff's hologram leapt into the air. "I'm going to make us rich!" he exclaimed, to which Aerin raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips.

"Okay, whatever…."

The green-skinned Twi'lek pranced about. "I've got the recipe for a high-quality Tarisian Ale. All I need is-"

"Two hundred credits…," she said with a long sigh. "Yes, I know…a small investment. Use it wisely Griff," she replied as she created a fund transfer to wire him the money.

Aerin smiled as she sensed Mission standing behind her. The Twi'lek gave Aerin a big hug. "I don't know what to say," blurted the Twi'lek girl. "You…you've been so kind. Aerin, it's like we're family. You, me…Sasha. I don't know what I'm saying," she finished, seemingly embarrassed.

Aerin smiled contentedly for a moment until a twinge of pain seared across her forehead. Her vision blurred.

_She sits aboard the Ebon Hawk with HK-47 at her side. Her skin is pale and her eyes, golden like a burning star. With his own eyes glowing, HK asks, "Inquiry: Master, what shall we do with the human child? Her crying is incessant."_

_She bares her teeth and flicks her hand at the droid dismissively. "I do not have time for this! I am preparing to confront my wayward apprentice. Use your imagination, HK."_

Mission saw Aerin bend over in pain. "Are you all right?"

The Jedi took a deep breath and blinked her eyes. "It's nothing. I'm just tired."

**Deep Space**

The _Ebon Hawk _hurtled through space, this time under an entirely new registry. As they sailed along, they found the space lanes enroute to Manaan were relatively sparse…considering the ongoing war. Aerin took the time to meditate and work on her lightsaber. She slid a brilliant Pontite Crystal, that Freyyr had given her, into one of her weapons. Kneeling, she rotated the handle several times to admire the weapon and then turned the emitter upward. A cobalt blue blade shot forth and radiated a cold, chilling energy as it hummed quietly.

The power of the wondrous crystal also infused her, instilling her skin with a soft glow. Aerin smiled as she unpowered the weapon and returned it to her belt.

My strength continues to grow through my study. I will be ready when the time comes... I must be ready.

For the briefest of moments, a dark circle flashed in Aerin's mind. She blinked hard and the vision was gone…lost in the depths of her brain.

_What was that? _

Try as she might, she could not recreate the vision. She closed her eyes and scrunched up her face, but the image was gone. With her concentration broken, she snorted her frustration and stood.

"I know this has some significance for me. I suppose the Force will tell me when the time is right. Until then, I'll just have to be satisfied with the mystery."

After a few days travel, a watery blue orb came into view.

"Manaan," commented Bastila, sitting at the Navigator's Station. A Gizka bounced playfully along her console and the Padawan knocked it off with a brush of her hand. It squeaked as it hit the deck.

"Look at all that water," mused Aerin. "An ocean planet…."

Carth nodded. "It's rather beautiful, actually…. At least I think so. Okay, we have our clearance to land at the City of Ahto. Let's configure," he said as he powered thrusters and lowered the gear struts.

The city grew steadily in their windscreen, looking much like a silver crescent floating atop calm, still waters. A warm, yellow sun lit the area, giving the city a sense of tranquility. However, nothing could be further from the truth.

The _Ebon Hawk _glided into a docking bay that was enclosed in durasteel; it was a most modern facility. Sasha fidgeted on Aerin's lap as the ship came to rest on the deck. "Momma, what this place?" she asked excitedly as only a young child could.

Aerin got a strange, satisfied feeling at being called that. Somehow, she felt healed by Sasha's love and energized by her encounters with Carth. A black void in her soul was being filled and she was reluctant to fight it, despite her cognitive disagreement with what was happening.

I know that Sasha must go back to her parents one day…just not yet…a little while longer.

**The **_**Leviathan**_

The Sith Fleet had returned to full strength and was preparing for a new assault on the thinning Republic forces. Despite the setback of the Battle of Thyferra, Admiral Karath felt renewed confidence as he overlooked multitudes of Sith vessels congregating around the flagship. An aide handed him a datapad with an urgent report. Saul read it over and frowned deeply.

_Lord Malak hates bad news. He really hates it._ A sticky, sweaty film began to form on Saul's palms and he wiped his hands on his crisply pressed pants. He took a few deep breaths before announcing the report.

"M'Lord," the admiral told Malak, "I have received a source report that Calo Nord is dead. Our source also indicated that Bastila may have been seen on Edean, but we have lost contact and the report cannot be confirmed.

The Dark Lord barely moved. "Who is this…source?"

All we know about the asset is that she has a grudge against Bastila and her companion for the destruction of her home on Taris. We have also lost contact with three of our Sith Viper Assassins on Edean; their status is unknown." Saul took three more deep breaths to calm the flip flops in his stomach, but it was in vain.

The Dark Lord of the Sith said nothing and Saul's hands shook.

More out of nervousness than anything, the admiral continued, "We…we have a detailed itinerary for their time on Tatooine. It appears as if they are masking their electronic and ion signatures. Do not worry, M'Lord, we shall find them," he announced boldly, trying to cover for the growing lump in his throat.

Malak breathed heavily, standing on the raised platform above the Bridge, drumming his fingers on the metal ring that encased his lower jaw. The Bridge was dark with the exception of blinking status lights and a bloody red glow from the overhead. Malak turned abruptly, his cape whirling about him. "Admiral Karath, summon Darth Bandon," he said, seemingly ignoring the admiral's words.

"Yes, M'Lord." Saul stifled a sigh of relief and retired to call the Dark Lord's apprentice.

**Before Lord Malak**

Soon, the hatch to the Bridge opened sharply with a hiss. A bald man with deathly pale skin entered with arrogant strides. He was dressed in form-fitting sable, accentuating his muscular frame. His black goatee was trimmed to a fine point like a dagger. Naught but hate colored his features and his eyes were lit by the fires of hell. With a casual wave of his hand, he sent bolts of lightning into the sentry at the hatch causing the guard to writhe in agony before collapsing to the deck. For Darth Bandon, there was only spite to keep him warm. Bandon knelt before his master. "I shall exterminate those vermin for you."

For a brief moment, a memory flashed in his dark mind…a frightened, skinny boy in a Jedi Enclave far away…a young man afraid of displeasing his Jedi overseers...a young man afraid to offend Revan.

Bandon shook off the image and scowled, his teeth bared in undying anger.

Malak nodded, his sickly, piss-colored eyes glowing with anticipation. "Go, my apprentice. Find them and bring me Bastila. The rest…you may do with as you please. I care not."


	3. Tinker Tailor Jedi Spy Part I

Writer's notes: Updated 15 SEP 07 - I am drawing on Tom Clancy and Robert Ludlum for inspiration here...along with some friends in this line of work. The pithy blurb shows how intelligence has been around since Biblical times...even earlier. I'd like to mold Manaan into sort of a Cold War Berlin type of scenario and play up the cloak and dagger theme.

Ergot realizes that he has bitten off more than he can chew.

Thank you to Padawan Sydney, Evan, Darth Chuck, Padawan Mage, Son Kenshin, and those crazy, funloving Dark Siders.

**Tinker Tailor Jedi Spy**

_These are the names of the men which Moses sent to spy out the land_  
_Numbers 13:16_

**Manaan**

The team egressed the _Ebon Hawk_ and stepped onto the soft, rubberized deck of the hangar bay. Aerin immediately noticed the soft sound of waves lapping against the metallic walls of Ahto City along with the briny smell of seawater. Alien gulls called in the distance, lending a sense of tranquility to this neutral world. However, what lay beneath the surface of this planet was anything but tranquil.

Aerin took Sasha and Mission up to the edge of the bay and they gazed into the sunlit waters, feeling the warmth of the sun on their faces. Sasha smiled and waved at the gulls while holding her plush toys. Carth approached and tousled the child's blonde hair. "She's learning at an unbelievable rate. You're a good teacher, Aerin."

The Padawan shrugged, deflecting credit. "No, we have a good student, don't we, Sasha?"

Carth chuckled. "We better get moving. We'll need time to mount an expedition to wherever this map is? I can't imagine this is going to be easy?"

"What do we know about this planet?" asked Aerin, looking out over the rolling surf.

Hearing them, Commander Ergot stepped up and cleared his throat. "Ahem…. Excuse me, but our intelligence indicates that Manaan is non-aligned in the war. They maintain a neutrality, helping neither side. The reason they can keep this status is because of their harvesting of Kolto, an amazingly powerful healing plankton. The Selkath, the native species here, have thus become wealthy, selling their Kolto to both sides through each power's respective embassy."

"The Selkath…the aquatic race?" asked the Padawan.

"Yes," Commander Ergot said, nodding his head authoritatively, "the fish people. Fortunately, they are use to dealing with off worlders and have access to translators so communication will not be an issue."

Mission's voice rang from the ship's hatch, "Well, what are we waiting for? I'm starving!"

Zaalbar's warbling roar echoed the sentiment.

**Manaan Port Authority**

They secured the _Ebon Hawk _and walked to the Manaan Port Authority to register the vessel and receive visas to enter the city. Once they had paid the duties and been granted access, Commander Ergot noticed a Selkath standing nearby, observing them. He…or she had scaly, dull green skin with a bulbous head and a broad mouth, filled with tiny teeth. The Selkath wore an orange coverall and thick, rubber boots.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Ergot asked in his imperious tone.

The Selkath looked him up and down. "I see you have been traveling far and wide. Might you have encountered some alien species for our zoo?"

"We have not, sorry," the Commander said impatiently, anxious to check into a hotel and take a hot shower.

"Then perhaps you have some _intelligence_ for me," the Selkath whispered. "Do not think we have _forgotten_ you."

Ergot's blood ran cold and he nearly choked. He pulled the Selkath around a corner, out of sight of the rest of the team and glanced furtively from side to side. "What do you people want? I've given you _everything_ I have already. Leave me alone."

"Oh, perhaps you're right," the Selkath said, suddenly changing his tone and rolling his eyes. He turned to walk away. "Yes, it would be better if we just cut ties here and now and our documentation of your actions fell into the hands of the Republic Fleet Counterintelligence Division. Have a nice day…."

"Wait."

He thought his ties to the Sith had been cut with the death of the Viper Team on Kashyyyk. His betrayal of the Republic was more out of a misguided desire to put Aerin in her place and to appear the hero than to truly harm the Republic. However, he was now in too deep. The commander sputtered, "Ummm, perhaps I _do_ have something for you."

"Do you think it's that easy? Do you think you can just walk away from the Empire?" the Selkath whispered arrogantly and then walked over to Bastila to provoke the commander. "Perhaps this lady knows about alien species. Lady Jedi, do you have any exotic or rare species that you might sell to our illustrious zoo?"

Bastila brightened as an idea smashed into her head. "Indeed we have. We have a ton of Gizka! Follow me. You can take them right now."

Commander Ergot rushed over and interposed himself between the Jedi and the Selkath. "Let me accompany you," he said forcefully. "We can't just allow anyone on the ship. I'll ensure that security measures are followed."

Bastila nodded and they boarded the _Hawk_ together The Selkath croaked out some words and began to gently gather the Gizka into crates. As Bastila stood there, looking pleased, Ergot shot the Selkath a look and they made brief eye contact. The zookeeper nodded and placed a small device under the navigator's seat on the bridge and then closed up his crate.

"Jedi…by the way, what is your name?" the Selkath asked.

"Bas…uhhh…Balaya…Balaya Kolis. Thank you so much for taking these off of our hands. I'm sure you will give them a good home."

"Why of course, Jedi Kolis. You will have to make it a point to visit our zoo. We have such wonderful spies…ummm, I mean pies," the Selkath said with a wicked smile to further agitate Ergot, who turned white as a sheet.

The Selkath seemed to take evil delight in this and then shook Commander Ergot's hand. He then departed with his crates and walked out of the hangar bay. Ergot watched him go and let out a long breath. He knew there was no escape and that he would have to play his cards very carefully to get out of this one alive, much less with his reputation intact.

_There is way too much at stake here. I've got to go on the offensive. I know…I have to play my hand soon._

As his plan came together, he relaxed somewhat and wiped the briny slime from the Selkath from his hand.

**Ahto City Zoo**

With his fishy hand, the Selkath quickly pocketed the data chip that was passed to him by Ergot and went back to Ahto City Zoo, where sat at a terminal. The screen brightened and the image of a dark-haired woman, shrouded in shadow, appeared.

"Karla," announced the Selkath proudly, "I am sending you some information. My uncle's recipe for Firaxa Soup is superb. I just made contact with him."

The woman nodded. "Thank you. I appreciate your help in preparing our meal. I'll send you something for your troubles."

The Selkath logged off and went off to put his new Gizka in an exhibit. The playful beasts would certainly delight the offworld children.

**The Sith Embassy**

In a darkened room, deep within the bowels of the Embassy of the Sith Empire on Manaan, the dark-haired woman stood with her downloaded information. The room that she was in, known as a SCIF, was highly secure, being swept for intrusion devices daily and sound and Force proofed as additional security measures. It was here that the Sith would communicate their most secret information in their quest to conquer the galaxy.

Satisfied, Karla walked up to a man dressed in a silver robe with black eyes and handed him the data. "Ambassador, we might have something of interest for Darth Bandon."

The man nodded. "I will pass this on, Karla. You should make your meeting with your asset."

"I think my informant is close to giving us what we want," Karla added. "I've been working on him and he's breaking down."

The ambassador took a breath and cocked his head. He sucked his lips, showing a hint of impatience. "But he has given no valuable intelligence yet and you've had several months now. I've given you wide latitude to pursue this matter. I am confident you won't let me down."

Karla forced a smile and then departed back to her quarters, where she changed into a stunning black dress and leather coat. The woman was exceptionally beautiful, with dark hair and eyes. Her youthful appearance belied her experience as an Intelligence Operative for the Sith Empire and she would use all of her guile and all of her training to get within the Republic. Once changed, Karla departed to meet with the source of much of her intelligence.

The striking young woman left by a secret exit out of the Embassy and walked toward the visitor district, where a number of upscale hotels were situated. In the fading sunlight, she turned heads as she walked by, exceedingly aware of every eye upon her.

_I'd normally prefer to be incognito, but this assignment demands such action._

Karla stopped briefly in front of a luxurious hotel with towering minarets and grand arches that stood over wide walkways and grand pavilions. The hotel was painted gaily in salmon and jade, adding to the festive atmosphere. The tall, dark woman strode purposefully across the courtyard past a fountain that hurled water high into the air. As she reached an elevator, a man in a leather jacket stepped out of an open lift and bumped into her. Somehow, he seemed familiar. She thought he was a frequent guest of the hotel.

"Sorry," he said quietly. There seemed to be recognition in his eyes. Her coat parted for a split second and the man tried to steal a peek. However, instead of any intimate apparel, he noticed a long, silver cylinder attached to her belt. As she nodded and stepped onto the elevator, he shrugged and rubbed his hands in anticipation of a game of Pazaak at the casino. "Those two will be at it again tonight," he said in regards to the woman. "Good thing I'll be gone for a while. Tonight will be the lucky night! I'm going to be a winner."

Karla tapped her foot as the elevator sped up to the 11th Floor, where her hotel room was located. She stepped off of the lift and turned to the left to see a Rodian in a lime green swimsuit, stepping out of his own room. He swung his towel over his shoulder and they passed in the hall with a head nod. With some anticipation, Karla approached the door to her room and inserted an electronic key.

When the door opened, she entered the room, put out the 'do not disturb' sign, and went to the mirror to refresh herself. As expected, there was a knock. She opened the door to see the broad smile of a middle-aged man.

He stepped in with a limp and embraced her passionately. "Elassa," he murmured, to which she answered, "Sunry, I've been waiting all day for this."

**The Embassy of the Galactic Republic**

On the other side of the city, three men sat in an office within the Republic Embassy, sipping caffa. One man with a finely trimmed gray beard perused a data file while a domestic droid refilled his mug. The man, whose skin was dark as his caffa, pursed his lips in disapproval. "I'm thinking we should pull the plug on this operation. Our man, SMILEY, is losing perspective; he's in too deep."

A second man, dressed in a smart blue military uniform, snickered at the double entendre while the third man, in civilian attire, shook his head. The civilian voiced his own opinion. "I have to disagree, Ambassador Wann, Sunry Baynum is one of our best agents. The intelligence that we can gain from this is worth the risk."

Ambassador Roland Wann exhaled audibly. Operations like this carried huge risks, but also had the potential for huge returns. "We'll continue for now. Just remember that I have the final authority over all Republic operations on Manaan. Now, tell me, how are things at Hrakert Rift?"

**Ahto City Immigration and Customs Enforcement – Evening**

Back at the Customs Office, Bastila and Commander Ergot returned to the group, who were admiring the sunset over the calm ocean. Yellow rays glistened across rippling water beneath crimson and violet cumulus clouds. Mission stood there, dazzled, while Carth stood close behind Aerin. Slowly, the sun slipped beneath the waves and darkness shrouded Ahto City. Soon, warm lights came on, illuminating the avenues and structures.

Nearby, Jordo had cleared the Customs desk and walked up to Carth. "Okay, boss, I fixed that coolant leak in the port ion engine and cleaned out the food replicators; they were a mess."

Aerin and Mission rolled their eyes simultaneously. "Griff."

Captain Onasi then brought everyone together. "I'm going to check in at the Republic Embassy. Those with the fleet should come with me. The rest of you ought to check into a hotel in the Visitors District. We'll join you later."

Together, the team left the Customs area and split into two groups. As Carth led the Republic party down one street, Canderous and the others took a different route.

A protocol droid directed the mercenary to a landspeeder bus waiting for visitors. He walked up the steps to the awaiting driver, who asked, "Sir, may I take your weapon?"

Canderous growled. "Touch my blaster and you die."

Without another word, the Mandalorian sat. Mixed feelings had crept into the mercenary's mind since Kashyyyk and he wrestled with them. _A warrior is not supposed to have doubts…a warrior lives to conquer his enemy. We triumphed over the Czerka; that should be enough for me._

With his angst came a certain irritability.

As he wrestled with his feelings, Bastila sat across from him, but she would not make eye contact. Canderous snickered. Going on the offense would take the edge off of his doubts. "So, Jedi Princess, a few Gizka make you squeamish, huh?"

She turned beat red, but did not reply. Canderous pressed a bit harder, digging into things he knew bothered her. "I get it now…originally, you thought _you_ were going to lead this mess after the other Jedi bit it. How is it that someone younger and less experienced took charge? Could it be that you _don't_ have the right stuff and Belaya knew it all along?"

Bastila exploded. "Shut up! Just shut up, you broken down kath hound. You have no idea what you're talking about!"

Unfortunately, Canderous knew he had hit the mark and brought forth Bastila's secret fear.

The mercenary chuckled and pointed to his own chin. "You've got some spit on your chin, Jedi Princess…very unbecoming. You need to get a hold of yourself."

Bastila shook for a moment in thinly veiled rage before she stood and took another seat in the rear of the bus. Then, she wiped her face and gulped hard. Canderous watched her for another second before he grew bored of the game and turned his attention to the passing scenery.

"This would've been a fun place to conquer."

**The Back of the Bus**

Bastila grinded her teeth and dug her nails into the padded seat.

_I absorbed something from Padawan Dakar when we performed the cleansing ritual - her anger, her needs…her passions. I only hope my taking of some of her burden will give her the strength she needs to complete this hopeless quest._

Padawan Shan thought of Kyle Durren for a brief second and then frowned as her stomach churned. Indeed, she had absorbed Aerin's passions. To distract herself, she turned to watch the passing scenery.

_Why me? Why did Master Vandar send me? Was it because of my defeating Revan? It's all a scam! I did nothing. Malak blasted Revan as I stood there shaking. What am I doing here? I just want to return to Dantooine. I don't want any more of these complications…any more of these barbarians._

**The Embassy of the Galactic Republic**

Outside of the distinguished-looking building, Aerin gazed up at the brilliant stars and felt…good. Her stomach was at ease and her mind clear for the first time in a while. Something…something intangible warmed her heart and her hunger for it grew.

_Sasha…Mission…Carth…I can make it work. I know I can. I need this if I am to survive this insanity._

Elaborately dressed sentries flanked the entrance into the Embassy. These elite men held long Force Pikes and had blaster pistols holstered at their thighs. Carth approached and showed his identification to which a sentry came to attention, snapping his pike smartly against his chest in salute. Another sentry opened the heavy door and bowed. "Captain Onasi, welcome to Manaan."

He entered, followed by the intell officers and the marines. They walked up to the receptionist where Carth again showed his identification. "I need to see the military attaché as soon as possible."

Two junior officers approached and saluted the captain. "Sir, please follow us," they said, leading the way down the hall.

In the office of the Mil-At, they were seated on plush leather couches. Commander Ergot glanced about nervously, noticing the video surveillance cameras in the corners of the room. He fought to control his breathing, but perspiration beaded up on his brow.

A side door carved of rich, dark wood, opened and the Military Attaché for the Republic entered. "Carth Onasi! As I live and breathe." The man was tall and lean with graying, blond hair. He wore a blue dress uniform with high collars and a row of decorations across his chest. With great military bearing, he stepped up and shook Carth's hand warmly, ignoring the rest. He then sat in an elegant, high-backed chair and regarded the group with some interest.

"Anar, I heard you traded a ship for a desk. What's up with that?" asked Carth jokingly, falling easily back into his jovial military persona.

Captain Anar Holdar had recently come to this post from the fleet. "I know, I know, Carth. I took a lot of ribbing for this, but it's something I believe in. This planet is critical to our success in the war. If we fail here, things will go badly. I knew I could contribute just as much here…only behind the scenes."

Carth nodded his understanding and then introduced the rest of his crew. Captain Holdar acknowledged them in turn and said, "I'm going to bring in the Chief of Station. Hang on. My protocol droid will see to your needs." He stood and departed as a golden droid came in and took refreshment orders.

He returned shortly with a stocky man in his late fifties. The Chief of Station wore a civilian suit covered in a luxurious robe of teal and black. He was responsible for all intelligence and counterintelligence matters within the sector and he had come to find that everything on Manaan was critical. The Chief regarded the team suspiciously; he had a healthy mistrust for the fleet types, thinking them all reckless and disrespectful, believing that only they contributed to the war effort. And to him, this Onasi was the worst offender.

He refrained from shaking any hands, but acknowledged Ergot with a head nod and sat in a chair near the corner.

Anar motioned to the Chief. "This is Koloss Merten, our esteemed Chief of Station. As you know, he is a civilian working for Republic Intelligence. However, his credentials are impeccable, which is why he was selected to fill this most important position."

Merten looked at Aerin, who was dressed in her Padawan's robes. "You are a Jedi," he said inquisitively.

She nodded. "Yes, but I suppose I am also a lieutenant in the Republic Navy."

"She _is_ still listed on the active duty rolls," acknowledged Captain Holdar.

The Chief's expression soured and he grunted coldly. "I have been briefed on your mission and Ambassador Wann has instructed us to provide you with whatever support you need," he announced, making it clear that his hand was forced in this matter.

Carth smiled. "Thank you, sir. We appreciate that," he said, trying his best to be respectful.

As they stood and adjourned the meeting, Chief Merten approached Ergot. The coldness of his earlier demeanor broke and a warm smile came to his broad face. "Haman, how is your father?"

The commander bowed. "He is well, sir. I'm sure he would send his compliments," he replied, making it obvious that he had connections.

"I know he helped you get this assignment, as he should. You are well suited for this task, no doubt. That damn fool, Revan, trying to do away political influence…the civilian authority would lose control of the military. Then where'd we be? I'll tell you, we'd be like the Jedi, never being able to trust your friends. Look at them," he said, pointing to Aerin, "A third of their Order betrayed the Republic. You can't trust a single one of them," he said with a derisive snort.

Ergot nodded obediently and the Chief patted him on the back. "You'll do fine, son. Your father has always been supportive of our idea of retaining power."

As Ergot turned to go with the group, Merten spoke to Captain Holdar. "Captain, have we launched the probe droid yet? My agency is waiting for the data."

"Not yet. We're loading the sensor suite. It'll go in two days."

Commander Ergot stopped and cocked his head to listen for just a second before rejoining the team, which was heading down the hallway.

The Mil-At walked with them and gave some papers and a box to Carth. "These are for Captain Durren, he's being promoted to major and I thought you should pin him since he's under your command. I've got to brief the Ambassador now. Have a good time, Carth, but you need to be very careful around here; Manaan is a hotbed of spies and agents. Well, I'm off. I'm sure I'll see you around."

At the word, 'spies', Aerin perked up. Things had gotten so complex since Taris. _Ergot believes that Juhani is our traitor. She does fit the profile, having once fallen to the Dark Side. He also showed me the Sith medallion in her bag. By the Force, if Juhani has sold us out, I will personally cut her head off._


	4. Tinker Tailor Jedi Spy Part II

Writer's notes: UPDATED 16 SEP 07 - I just decided to pull the whole story so I can work on it at my leisure. I'm using this segment to work on more character development. Between Sunry and Elassa...who is working whom? Things work behind the scenes that could have a profound effect on the quest.

Hopefully, I wrote Carth's 'moment' believeably. Post Traumatic Stress has a way of catching up with you.

Thanks again to all. We are gearing up for some lightsaber combat in later chapters.

**Tinker Tailor Jedi Spy – Part II**

**Manaan – Ahto City – Late Evening**

Twilight loomed over the city, bringing bright stars out overhead. The air had turned cool with a pleasant breeze the wafted down the streets and alleyways of Ahto. Soon, street lamps blazed to life, illuminating the broad thoroughfares for Selkath and offworlder alike as they went about their business.

The elite Republic sentries opened the doors to the Republic Embassy and stood at attention with Force Pikes held rigid as Carth exited, followed by the rest of the group. The guards' polished armor glistened in the light of the streetlamps, giving them a deadly, professional look. These experienced men and women were usually drawn from the ranks of the Republic Marines and were sworn to defend the Embassy with their lives if need be.

Captain Kyle Durren and Sergeant Hari Ekala gave the sentries a respectful nod as they passed; they were all brethren in a tight corps of fierce warriors.

Inhaling the crisp, night air, Carth led his group back off to the Visitors District under clear, starlit skies. They walked along for some time, making small talk until the sound of men arguing could be heard. Aerin tried to rush up to see what was happening, but Carth held her back and warned, "Manaan Law is very harsh when it comes to any violence. Jedi or not, watch yourself."

The Jedi nodded and went forward cautiously this time, where she saw Republic soldiers quarreling with the Sith. Back and forth they hurled insults, growing more and more agitated with every jibe.

Then, one Republic Non Commissioned Officer noticed Carth. "Ten-hut, Captain on deck," he called, bringing the Republic troops to attention.

The Sith group burst into laughter. "Saved by your daddy? How cute," one said mockingly.

Carth raised an eyebrow at the Sith. "As you were, men," he said to the Republic forces and then turned to their antagonists. "Why don't you Sith move along?" Carth added as more of a statement; it was obvious that he was fighting to contain himself. His jawline was taut and his teeth gritted. Being this close to the murderers of his wife was not something he could bear for long.

A Sith major smirked at him. "And _why_ should we do that, Republic dogs? We have you on the run. From Telos to-"

Before the man could finish, Carth growled and cocked his fist back. As the closed fist shot forward, Aerin caught his hand mid way to the Sith's face.

The major stepped back, shocked. He looked into Carth's eyes and saw that the Republic Captain did not care a lick about Manaan Law at the moment. Without another word, the Sith group slunk away.

Aerin sighed with relief and turned the tables on the captain. "Manaan Law is very harsh when it comes to violence."

"Yeah, yeah," uttered Carth while rolling his eyes at the irony. A bitter smile crossed his lips.

Kyle Durren, Sergeant Ekala, and Niki Helos stood behind him with determined expressions, their eyes clear and focused. "Sir, we got your back." The other Republic troops nodded their approval enthusiastically.

Only Commander Ergot had not moved nor spoken.

**The Ocean Spray Hotel – Night**

At the festive salmon and jade hotel, the team checked in and got their keys. Comfortable couches, upholstered in bright colors, filled the hotel lobby along with massive, flower-filled vases of blue porcelain. A courtyard lay just beyond the lobby, built around a spectacular fountain of granite with dramatic, humanoid sculptures.

"I'll bet the per diem here is killer," mused the gravelly-voiced Sergeant Ekala, looking at the check in receipt. The bald, non-commissioned officer had a fierce look about him and could easily be mistaken for a Sith Lord. He had fought in a dozen campaigns and had distilled his priorities down to pay and grub; he was truly a professional soldier.

Kyle Durren nodded in agreement and the group trudged out toward the courtyard. Bastila stood there, gazing at the Manaan moon, while holding a white carnation in her delicate hands. She looked to be at one with the flower and inhaled its fragrance, savoring the moment.

The team approached her and she vacantly acknowledged their presence. When she saw Kyle, her face twitched ever so slightly.

Carth then pulled out the papers and box he had received at the Embassy from Captain Holdar. He pointed to Kyle, getting his attention. "This is as good a time as any. Captain Kyle Durren, by order of the Chief of Staff of the Republic Navy, I hereby promote you to major, with all the benefits and responsibilities therein."

Carth pinned the rank pips on the new major's collar and shook his hand firmly. Kyle seemed stunned, his eyes widening. "Thank you, sir." He then looked at Bastila and a mischievous smile brightened his face. "As long as I can order Padawan Shan around, it's all worth it."

Bastila recoiled, scrunching up her face and narrowing her eyes. All evidence of her placid interlude had vanished. "Wha- Why you're the most arrogant, self-centered man I've ever met! Pah," she said with a hiss and left abruptly, letting her boots stomp on the tiled floor.

"What's gotten into her?" asked Carth, his eyes widening.

Aerin watched Bastila depart. The furrowed her brow with concern. "She has been very agitated lately."

Carth shrugged, but Major Durren's face was aghast.

"What'd I say?" the marine asked, utterly perplexed.

**In the Hotel**

After the impromptu ceremony, the group separated and departed for their rooms. On the tenth floor, Carth and Aerin stepped off of the elevator and walked down the hall over plush, teal carpet. Dim, warm lighting lent an inviting ambiance to the hallway. As they reached their rooms, Carth paused for a moment, looking as if he was about to speak.

Aerin coughed, looking from side to side. They were about to go down a road that both had foreseen, but none had anticipated. She crinkled her nose, thinking for a moment. _This is a bad idea. I should just say 'good night.' Yes, that's what I'll do. It's for the best._

"Uhh, these rooms have a wetbar. Care for a drink?"

Carth inhaled deeply, biting his lip. He too could see the oncoming train, but was helpless to get off of the tracks. He resolved to decline and steeled himself to let her down.

"Sure, I could use one. It's been a long day."

Both now realized that their mouths were working independently of their brains. He held the door open as she entered and she walked over to the bar. Lights came on and Aerin activated the holovid while opening the balcony door. A cool breeze rushed in, ruffling the curtains and bringing the soft sound of crashing waves into the room. "Taresian Ale?" Aerin asked, bringing out a vintage bottle of the heady beverage.

Carth wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "No, I'd prefer a Bespin Liquor," he said, taking a seat and watching a news broadcast. He'd been burned out on Taresian Ale lately.

The Padawan poured the drink in a tall, sherry glass and walked over. "I didn't know you were so sophisticated, sailor boy."

He took a long sip, letting the viscous liquor glide down his throat, warming him. Something had been bothering him and he knew it best to keep the conversation light and…on other people. "Bastila was acting very strangely, don't you think? I spoke to Canderous and he told me she exploded on him earlier on the bus."

Aerin blushed slightly, feeling somewhat uncomfortable with the topic. It would require her to talk about some private matters. "This is one of those mystic Jedi things that I learned; it's called the cleansing ritual where unwanted emotions and passions are 'cleansed' away. Bastila and I performed it on Kashyyyk and since then, she's been very volatile and I've been more focused. It seems we have had an opposite effect on each other."

"Hah, that sounds rather…ummm, nevermind."

Aerin looked Onasi in the eye, her expression becoming very serious, her eyes focused and direct. "Carth, I'm very torn. I know we must complete this mission. I know we must prevail or the entire galaxy is at risk. Bastila keeps telling me that I have some important role in all of this and I have no idea what she's talking about. Carth, I don't want it…I want to have a family. I want to have a home. Dammit, I joined the Republic Navy so that I could protect those rights and earn them for myself. Now, I'm some damn robotic Jedi, who is supposed to suppress all of my feelings," she said forcefully, putting her hand over her heart. "I don't know if I can do that. My feelings are just too strong. For such a long time, I felt such an emptiness…a void, but something…something is changing."

Emotions welled up in Carth's breast at her words, but he fought them down as a good officer should. Maybe she was having an effect on him. But there was neither time nor room in his heart for this…or so he told himself. The captain inhaled deeply again, searching for inner strength and he tightened his gut.

Aerin could see the tension in his face and thought it was disinterest. She looked away and sighed. "Nevermind. I just feel lost."

Carth stood and fidgeted.

He knew he shouldn't do it. He knew no good could come of it. It was time to say good night and return to his room. In his mind, he told himself that he should do just that.

He walked over and stood behind her. His mouth opened to say 'good night,' but he began to massage her shoulders and she cooed in satisfaction. After a time, Aerin turned and grasped Carth's hands gently and pulled him down to her.

Face to face, they locked in eye contact and unseen energy sizzled between them. Feeling this, Carth's jaw opened slightly…it was too much. His feelings were too raw. Abruptly, he looked away, but Aerin touched his face and he choked.

"Aerin…I…you," he tried to say and she wrapped her arms around him. Carth tried to protest, but he was gripped by wracking sobs that erupted from the depth of his being. Aerin gently brushed the tears away as the heroic captain wept. Many months of agony and suppressed despair boiled over past his gruff or flippant exterior; there could be no more deflections…no more false bravado. He had stood and faced countless foes without fear or regret, but now, all of that meant nothing as his demons overpowered his ability to contain them.

"Dammit," he said, coughing and wiping his nose. "Dammit, you're the quest leader. I can't lose my composure in front of you - it undermines your confidence in my abilities."

"Shut up, Onasi…just shut up," Aerin whispered as her mouth covered his.

**In the Darkness of the Night**

They lay in each other's arms on the couch beneath the bright Manaan moon. A quiet breeze fluttered the curtains along the edges of the open glass doors as a ceiling fan chopped the air. Static buzzed on the holovid in rhythm with the crashing waves. Atop the warm sheets, Carth vacantly stroked Aerin's dark tresses. "I liked your hair longer," he mused.

"It's better for combat," she replied sleepily with a stifled yawn.

After all this time of complete control and emotional deflection, Carth opened up like a door that had been shut for too long. He found that he was wide awake and strangely in the mood to talk. "You…you're so much like Morgana, strong, independent…. I don't know what got into me after Jordo showed up. It was like I could no longer control my demons. Knowing that Dustil is still alive…it all came to the surface."

"Carth, we will find Dustil. Whatever it takes, wherever we have to go, we will find him."

Her assurances were like gold to him. He sighed and nodded. "Thank you. I need to do that." The captain pursed his lips and thought for a moment. Here, in the arms of another women, he suddenly felt bad…dirty. Against his will he gazed down at her lithe form, creamy skin bathed in the moonlight. He closed his eyes for a moment. "I feel like I've betrayed her…Morgana."

Aerin rolled over and looked into his eyes, which were dark against his face. She tried to read his heart, but he was still in his closed off place. "It sounds like she loved you very much," she said, trying to be helpful.

He nodded again, this time silently.

**Elsewhere in the Hotel**

In another room, on another floor, another couple lay contentedly beneath the bright moon. The Ocean Spray was well known for both romance and intrigue.

"Sunry…how lucky I am. Do you _have_ to go home to your wife? Can you not stay this one night?" said a young, dark-haired woman in a husky voice.

The stocky man moved gingerly as if injured. "Oh, Elassa, this is only for a while longer. I promise." He held her bare form in his arms, savoring the aroma of jojoba in her dark tresses, feeling the warmth of her naked skin with his fingers.

A smile graced her full, red lips. "Sunry, I've never asked you for much-"

"I will, Elassa, I _will_. It's just that Elora is so volatile; I can't leave her yet. You _must_ be patient," he said pleadingly, pushing his palm downward as if to make her less demanding.

Elassa shook her head, suddenly switching to her business mode. "It's not that, Sunry," she said in a more professional tone. "As you know, I'm a news reporter and it would really help me out if your could get me the visitor's list at the Republic Embassy. I know you consult for them." After all, she still had a job to do.

Sunry wriggled uncomfortably. She was poking into places she best not poke. But still, it was difficult to deny her. "Uhhhh, I don't know. It's rather sensitive. There's an important delegation in the city."

Elassa brightened, her electrifying smile returning. She knew some tidbits about the newcomers through her Selkath contact, but Sunry was an insider. "Sunry, you _know_ I wouldn't compromise you, don't you? I just need some pointers to get my scoop. You _do_ want to help me, don't you?" she asked as she hiked her thigh up to his chest and began rubbing his bare skin.

Sunry bit his lip for a moment and then sighed. "Very well, Elassa. Just remember, you _didn't_ get it from me." There was very little that he could refuse her and the rest of his will was rapidly vanishing. However, there was still a bit of bite left in the old dog and there was a glint in his eyes. He changed tactics and began to poke back. "I'll have something useful for you next time. Now why don't you tell me of your visit to the Sith Embassy - I know you interview people there."

She would have to give quid pro quo or arouse suspicions. "I've heard Malak's Fleet is back to full strength and he desires revenge on those, who defeated him at Thyferra," she said, offering only minor bits of intelligence. "Ahem," she added to change the subject, "I have to freshen up." With that, Elassa extricated herself from Sunry's arms and stepped into the refresher.

When the door closed, Sunry leapt out of bed like a boy on his birthday and quickly looked into her bag. He pulled out a card. "A Sith pass card?" He silently photographed and scanned it before sliding it back into her purse. The door opened and he slid the camera down his shorts.

Elassa walked back in and gave him a quizzical look. "Why did you get up, Sunry?"

"Oh, I needed a drink…and besides, I must get home. Elora will fret." He quickly dressed and groomed his hair. He hated to leave, torn as he was between lust and duty.

Sunry departed with a kiss to Elassa. He hobbled down the hall to the elevator and pressed the button. In a fanny pack, he checked his slug-throwing pistol. _Better than a blaster for this kind of work; no energy signature._ _I just hope I'll never need it; I'm too old and crippled for that sort of thing anymore. I'm this close to flipping Elassa to our side. She has access into the Sith Embassy. I'll be a hero all over again…if I can just control myself with her._

Sunry Baynum had once been a highly decorated hero of the Republic. But the physical price he paid was high and he lapsed into obscurity for many years and it gnawed at him.

Sunry took the elevator down to the third floor and then took the stairs the rest of the way down as a means of detecting any surveillance. He hobbled past a maintenance droid and exited into the lobby. The graying hero looked about and then viewed a monitor that would detect any tracking devices within the area. Seeing that he was clean, he put both hands into his pockets, a signal for his ride.

A specific taxi speeder whipped up to him and Sunry slid into the backseat. As the speeder took off into traffic, the driver nodded to Sunry in the mirror. "Where to, sir?"

"I need to go home."

The driver nodded again and took a turnoff into a narrow tunnel. He flipped a switch that activated a plasma matrix just under the exterior skin of the speeder. As the plasma realigned its molecular structure, Sunry quickly changed his clothing in the back seat. When the speeder emerged on the far side of the tunnel, it looked entirely different; now, it was a corporate limousine with a distinguished CEO in the back, wearing a suit.

The limo pulled up to a corporate office and Sunry stepped out nonchalantly. He powered a device at his belt and walked into the building…with long, powerful strides. He went to an office and sat at the holoterminal, where the holographic image of Koloss Merten appeared.

"Good evening, SMILEY. We are secure. What do you have?" asked Merten, using Sunry's code name.

Sunry gestured broadly with his hands. "I have made great progress. My contact will be able to give me access to the Sith Embassy. I am sending you a scan and photograph of a Sith pass card that I discovered tonight."

Merten looked down as the data flowed to him. "Very good. SMILEY, just as a warning, the Ambassador thinks you are…getting too close to your contact."

"Don't _worry_, I have it under control. She has good access, but she thinks I'm just the food service contractor for the Embassy. I am _this_ close to recruiting her to our side," he said, pinching his fingers close together.

"All right, just keep me in the loop."

Merten logged off and then Sunry pondered for a moment. He accessed the Republic Embassy secured network and logged into the visitor database. _This is minor, but I have to give Elassa something as a token. If I can help her career while getting myself good intell, what's the harm?_

He downloaded the information and stored it to a disk. He glanced over some of the details and something caught his attention.

"Captain Carth Onasi…the famous pilot? What's he doing here? Lieutenant Aerin Dakar? She's also a Jedi! Hmmm, interesting. I'll pass this to Elassa tomorrow. This should get me some great intelligence in return."

**The Ocean Spray Hotel**

In the hotel, Bastila slept uneasily to the crashing of ocean waves. Under the light of the moon, she tossed and turned, trying without success to get comfortable. She grunted, the frustration of her insomnia growing. _Inhale…exhale…. Let your mind be at rest. Focus your breathing. Let the Force wash over you and feel the pulse of the universe._

Slowly, her awareness of Aerin through the bond became stronger, more intense and perspiration beaded upon her face. She licked her lips and ran a hand sensuously through her auburn hair while her heartbeat quickened.

Then, her awareness was piqued by a totally alien sensation that flooded her being. She clenched her fists as a vivid image of Carth's straining face invaded her mind. Spasms wracked her body and pushed her head back into her pillow, her breathing coming in heavy gulps.

Bastila's eyes shot open. "No! This cannot be. Passion will be the ruin of us all."

Then, a sudden drowsiness filled her and she slipped into the sleep that she had so desperately sought. The sound of crashing water seeped into her dreams and she floated, deep in an endless ocean. On a sandy surface, a clamshell of alien metals opened, giving forth light. It was a Star Map.

The Jedi's face then became serene. She exhaled deeply, contentment written upon her features.

**Morning on Manaan**

In the brilliant morning, Manaan's sun rose, illuminating the great city. Gulls sang in the air as waves pounded the city walls making deep crumping noises. In the seaside café of the hotel, Aerin and Mission sat beneath a blue and white umbrella as Sasha played with T-3 at their feet. The little droid beeped as the girl covered her eyes giggling with glee. Aerin laughed along with them and her face had a rosy glow.

Bastila approached and sat on a recliner. She looked at Aerin, but couldn't make eye contact. "Padawan Dakar, I-"

"Yes, I dreamt of it too. The Star Map is underwater," Aerin finished.

Bastila nodded, thankful that the topic of passion was avoided. "We will need to mount an expedition…without drawing attention from the Sith."

At that, Canderous, HK-47, and Ensign Helos strode up and the droid took a position behind Aerin, scanning for threats. The mercenary took an apple off of a plate and bit a chunk out of it. "Aerin, we're going to take a look around the city. I'm sure we can learn a thing or two about the happenings here. Would you like to join me?"

It seemed like a good idea. She nodded. "I could use a good walk. Let's bring Jolee Bindo; I'd like to check him out. Also, we need to bring Juhani…and keep an eye on her."

The Mandalorian raised an eyebrow, trying to ascertain her intent. He then tapped his commlink and summoned the two Jedi. Soon, old Bindo sauntered in with the Cathar. He sat at the table and poured himself a cup of hot caffa. "Well, you _finally_ decided to include the old guy?" he quipped to no one in particular as he took a sip.

"My, aren't we grouchy this morning," answered Aerin, giving him a sideways glance.

"I'm old, I'm entitled to be grouchy," he retorted. "Okay, what are we doing?"

Bastila lowered her voice and spoke, "We're looking for the Star Map here on Manaan. We believe it is located underwater."

Aerin frowned, wishing Bastila had not spoken in front of Juhani, but it was too late. She stood and motioned toward the walkway. "Bastila, I trust you can handle things here at the hotel? Good…Canderous, shall we go?"

The four strode away down the garden path, leaving the others to their meal. At a stop, they took a speeder bus to the city center and Aerin watched the sights go by. A structure got her attention. "Hey, they have a swoop track here," she said, pointing at the arena for Manaan's races.

"Your race on Tatooine was spectacular," voiced Juhani, but Aerin did not respond.

As the bus raced on, Aerin leaned over to Jolee. A question had been burning in her head for a while. "I'm curious, what made you leave the Order?"

He gave her a funny look, curling one side of his lip up. "I never said I _left_ the Order," he said in his ever cryptic and often infuriating manner.

Aerin tried to put two and two together, but it was coming up to five. "Well, you told me you were not a Jedi, yet you use a lightsaber…. I don't get it."

His brown eyes twinkled and he looked at her like a grandfather looks at a three-year-old with too many questions. "Not all Force sensitives are Jedi, young lady. Stop taking such a narrow view of the Galaxy."

"So, you were _never_ a Jedi?"

She was obviously not getting it. Jolee sighed heavily. "Jedi, Jedi, Jedi…is that _all_ you ever think of? Yes, yes, I was a Jedi, but _I_ did not leave the Order…_it_ left me."

Aerin made a face full of confusion, her brows furrowed and her jaw slack. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Oh, you youngins…always 'why this' and 'what that'…bah, enough questions for now," he said, his patience with her inane questions now at an end. Then, something caught his attention. "Hey look! It's Starstrucks Caffa…I haven't had a Scrapuccino in twenty years," he called, pointing to a caffa shop and deflecting the conversation off into space.

Aerin rolled her eyes. _He's just like Carth._

At the city center, they stepped off of the bus as it hovered above the ground. Jolee led the way to Starstrucks where the symbol of a smiling sun with a mug greeting them. As Jolee stood in line, Canderous glanced about, observing the numerous customers. A Rodian with an iced Frappe talked politics with a Twi'lek sipping a hot toddy. Beyond them, a well-dressed man talked with three burly humans with crew cut hair.

Jolee got his long-awaited Scrapuccino and headed for a table while Aerin ordered a Mint Sizzle. The paper cup full of dark liquid was handed to her and she glanced inside, noticing it was a bit too cool. "Uh, this sizzle lacks a bit of sizzle," she complained and HK stuck his finger in the brew, bringing it to a boil. "Query: Is that enough fizzle for your sizzle?"

Aerin chuckled. "Thanks, HK. Let's go sit," she said and took a chair next to Jolee and Juhani as HK took a position behind her. She looked around to see that Niki had already struck up a conversation with a Selkath at another table and at the bar across the room, Canderous stood, looking around.

He's up to something. I'd better go check it out, she thought as she stood and left the others to their drinks. 

Jolee frowned at the sudden departure. "Oh, the old man not interesting enou-" he began, but Aerin was gone.

At a nearby table, Canderous watched tough-looking men come and go out the back of the shop. Almost all of them wore long coats and dark glasses. "Mercenaries," he whispered as Aerin approached. He glanced down at her and nodded. "You see that guy in the thousand-credit suit? He's hiring mercenaries. I'd know that routine anywhere. It looks like he just hired that Iridorian…let's go talk to him. Be careful, Iridorians are usually quite…volatile."

The two sauntered over to the berserk-looking man with wild, blond hair, streaked with red and silver. He stood, looking tense enough to be a cat on acid and his mustache was braided in a forked pattered and bizarre tattoos adorned his arms.

Aerin raised her hand. "Sir. Could I-"

"Ahhhh, whatdoyouwantyouslimywenchgetouttamysight!" he screamed in one long, incoherent word and brushed passed them aggressively and into the waiting arms of HK.

The droid picked the mercenary up and stuffed him in the trash receptacle, head first. "Statement: Good riddance to bad rubbish."

A rare smile crossed Canderous' lips and he shook his head as the upside down Iridorian's legs kicked back and forth, amid muffled yelling from the trash can. "Iridorians…no discipline…only their madness and bloodlust drives them. They've been known to hack at fallen droids for hours. Hrmph, idiots…."

Aerin shrugged as she dropped a napkin on the backside of the helpless Iridorian. "Well, that was useless. However, we should find out more later."

As they returned to the table, Niki looked at Aerin. "I made a friend just now. A Selkath named Nurbassa told me that he's seen dozens of mercenaries recently on Manaan and most of them are being hired by the _Republic_."

Canderous nodded. "It would stand to reason that there is a war going on and the Republic is losing."

Niki waved her hand. "Yes, however, Nurbassa is very observant and very concerned with affairs on Manaan…. He says the mercenaries _never_ leave Manaan and are _never_ seen again."


	5. Tinker Tailor Jedi Spy Part III

Writer's notes: Updated 16 SEP 07. Thanks everyone for your support. I'm glad things are working for some of you.

The espionage thread deepens and I'm using Elassa and Sunry as the centerpieces of this chapter and looking into the workings of Sith and Republic Intelligence. As we look at both organizations, we see that sometimes an agency's worst enemy is...itself. I'm hoping to see if I can engage the reader in some sympathy for Elassa, Sith that she is.

More barriers come down in Aerin's memories. Jolee gives his two cents. Bastila fights with her feelings.

Other malarkey - I got a face full of water testing out our new power washer.

**Tinker Tailor Jedi Spy – Part III**

**A Café on Manaan**

At Niki's words that numerous mercenaries had disappeared, Canderous frowned. He seemed to know that something was very wrong. Aerin raised her eyebrows as she sipped her now lukewarm Mint Sizzle. She widened her eyes to let the young intelligence officer know that she was interested in hearing further details.

Niki continued, "My Selkath contact is willing to meet with us later tonight and tell us more. He also has a friend, who might have further Intell that will shed light on this situation."

"Good work," commented Aerin. Something about this resonated in the Force and she knew it had to be pursued. "I have an odd feeling that this ties in with the Star Map somehow."

The group finished their caffa and then poked around the city center, where Aerin purchased some clothing and gifts, including sleek outfits for Mission and Sasha and a plush Firaxa Shark for the little girl.

_Sasha will love this. I'm so glad we found her…she makes me feel…whole._

She smiled inwardly and her thoughts also drifted back to Carth. She pictured in her mind's eye a setting where they owned a home on Freesia in the countryside near the Royal Estate. Sasha played in the garden while Mission explored the forests.

_Ahhh, how bucolic. Wait, I don't come from Freesia…I'm from Deralia. This is odd. Why did I think I came from Freesia? I've never even been there._

Aerin's mind wandered through the recesses of her memory, trying to make sense of the false image, and her thoughts were hijacked by the power of the Force. Blinding pressure invaded her head, making her vision swirl until a clear vision settled in her mind.

_She emerges with Bastila through a massive metallic door. Both are attired in black and Aerin is covered in gore. Unexpectedly, Carth approaches, unarmed, his hands open. Pain, fear, and anger are emblazoned on his face, but he takes deep breaths and forces them from his visage. He bows slightly in supplication._

_Aerin looks at him with vacant, sickly yellow eyes. "How did you get here?"_

_He moves slowly, cautiously forward, as if approaching a slumbering dragon. His eyes are misty, pleading as if he is trapped in a nightmare without end. "I told you I would save you. I told you I would protect you. This is not you. This is not the person I saved on the Spire."_

_"Oh, poor, brave Captain…but it is." The sound of a lightsaber hissing and the smell of burning flesh fill her senses._

Aerin gasped and the rest of her drink fell from her hands and splattered on the floor.

**The Sith Embassy**

At the Embassy of the Sith Empire, Elassa Huros, code name Karla, composed her report for her overseers at the Sith Ministry of Security, or SMS. The Commissar of SMS anxiously awaited her intelligence, as it was known that Sunry Baynum had once been a great Republic war hero. The recruitment of such an asset would be a great coup for the Sith.

Elassa took a breath and closed her eyes for a moment, taking a break from typing – the bureaucracy of the Empire had become somewhat cumbersome as of late. _Revan laid the groundwork for a professional intelligence organization. We had operatives all over the Republic, feeding us information. Our analysts gave us useful and accurate finished intell, which gave us the upper hand in every battle._

_Since her death…my profession…my calling has suffered. We continue to be victorious, but there is no longer any subtlety. We would have won the war by now had Revan lived. We would have displaced the corrupt Senate. All I ever wanted was for our leaders to be equitable…to work for someone other than themselves. My work will see this happen._

_And what of Sunry…I wasn't suppose to feel anything for him, but…no…Internal Security would have my hide._

As the Sith officer finished her report, the secure commlink buzzed; it was her Selkath agent. "How are your new Gizka?" she asked, anticipating his new information.

The image of the Selkath appeared. "Ah, they are well worth the price I paid. I left our benefactors a little gift in return. Also, my friend tells me that you should be aware that our friends will be launching a special package tomorrow. I'll send you the details." He then sent data pertaining to the Republic's launching of an underwater sensor droid, courtesy of his new…but somewhat reluctant source.

Elassa nodded enthusiastically. "Excellent. Please make sure to sample the pastries at the Ocean Spray Hotel. The lemon tart is most agreeable." She quickly scanned the data and smiled as she told the Selkath in code how to pick up his reward.

The Sith officer examined the information regarding the droid and her brows furrowed. _What will they be looking for underwater? What do you hope to find, Chief Mertens? I'll tap Sunry for some more info regarding this. In the meantime, I'll devise a plan to intercept that droid._

As the Sith logged the data and her plan to steal the droid into the record system, she came across another report. It showed a diagram of a starfighter and its technical specifications. Elassa's area of expertise was not in aviation, but surmised that it must be impressive by the write-up it received. _It was designed by Revan…. I see, since her death, this design has been shelved. Malak is too busy investing his resources elsewhere. Although the Star Forge's power is up One Hundred and Fifty Percent, fleet production falls Twenty Percent…What does he have up his sleeve and why did he stop development of this starfighter?_

Elassa shrugged and downloaded the data on the fighter. Since the program was already dead, what would be the harm in passing it to Sunry as incentive? _Quid pro quo…quid pro quo, that's the name of the game._

She then observed another entry in the Sith intelligence network and her eyes widened. _Training the Selkath? The overthrow of Manaan's government! What the…?_

She nervously pulled the finished data disk from its carriage and slid it down her dress into a safe sleeve, one that was designed to defeat scans or searches. She stood and returned to her quarters, where the Ambassador…and the Commissar of Internal Security stood.

Elassa gave them a strange look, hiding her worry over the disk. "Ambassador Morath…Commissar Ventrax. Is there something you need?" she asked blandly, forcing herself to stay calm.

The Commissar twirled his waxed moustache and narrowed his beady eyes. "_When_ are we going to see substantial results with this…Sunry person? Headquarters is growing impatient."

The woman glowered at the Commissar – he was a worthless, feckless bureaucrat, who had advanced by kissing the right Sith ass and terrorizing the right administrators. "With all due respect, these things take time. You don't develop these sources overnight."

Ventrax raised his chin and sucked on his teeth. Looking down his long nose, he unleashed his venom. "But you have had _three_ months! Things have changed under Malak…we no longer have an infinite amount of time for nonsense."

Elassa's anger got the better of her. "Commissar, I have given my time…my body for this operation. Sunry's access is excellent. If Headquarters doesn't have the patience to recruit good sources, then I suggest we change Headquarters."

"Why, you little minx! I'll report you to Darth Moritz or better yet…Bandon! Internal Security will roast you over a slow fire…literally," Ventrax screamed, his face twisted into a hideous mask.

Elassa snarled back and the Ambassador stepped in. "Now, now…calm down. This is _my_ embassy and there will be _no_ problems on my watch. Elassa here has developed information on the launch of a Republic droid tomorrow and she will be there to intercept it," he said to Ventrax, hoping to deflect the man's irrational ire. Then, turning back to his officer, he said, "Karla, go…but I want to see results from Sunry soon."

The tall woman nodded dismissively and walked past them into her quarters as Commissar Ventrax glowered at her, hate filling his eyes. This snake of a man had a reputation for disposing of his political enemies and he had prospered under the vicious Darth Moritz, who earned her place at Malak's side by crushing any perceived dissent in the ranks…after all, taking out a Jedi was difficult, destroying a fellow Sith with Malak's approval was easy.

Despite her outward bravado, Elassa quailed inside and her hands began to shake. Sith Internal Security had had a field day since Revan's death, purging the former Dark Lord's closest supporters and cleansing the Empire for Malak's ascent. Guilt or innocence was rarely a factor in determining punishment for perceived offenders; blind loyalty to Malak was all that mattered.

She changed into her reporter's outfit and took the secret exit out of the Embassy and onto the street. She began her surveillance detection route to draw out any unwelcome attention and wandered through shops dedicated to the offworld presence on Manaan. As she nonchalantly peered over her shoulder, she thought she saw two men turn abruptly away, avoiding eye contact with her.

_Hmmm…could be a coincidence. Wait…there are no coincidences._

She crossed the street and walked into Yortal Ixlis' shop of used goods, glancing into the glass window to see who was behind her; the men were still there, watching her through reflective sunglasses. Her heart skipped a beat and her hair stood on end.

She nodded politely to the Ithorian shopkeeper, who seemed to be arguing with a Sith officer. The officer was berating the keeper loudly and Elassa rolled her eyes momentarily. _Conquering the Galaxy would be so much easier if we didn't alienate so many people. _

Turning to look at a picture frame on a shelf, Elassa took a quick glance out of the shop's windows; the two men stood outside peering in. _How did Republic Intelligence get onto me? No…this is far too obvious for them. These guys have to be SIS. _

The Intelligence Officer's blood ran cold. Once SIS had targeted a potential problem, the problem usually went away…permanently. In her sudden fear, she failed to notice a young, blonde woman across the street, observing the two men in turn.

**Starstrucks Café – Night**

In the warm ambiance of the café, Aerin sat on a plush, blue couch, sipping a caffa while jazz music played overhead. She eyed Niki, who sat at a nearby table, looking out into the speeder lot. Sitting across from Aerin, Jolee put his feet up on the table and took a long whiff of his beverage. He wore a nice, loose-fitting tunic and baggy pants, more akin to a merchant than a former Jedi.

"Nice of you to invite the old man out for a drink," he commented, almost managing to be friendly. "This is becoming addictive."

"My pleasure. Say-" Aerin began, an inquisitive look on her face.

"What is it _now_? Can't a guy sit in peace?"

Aerin pursed her lips. "I'm sorry…there is so much I want to ask you."

He sighed. Her annoying questions were as inevitable as a sunrise so he might as well give in. "All right. Sorry, I guess I'm not use to being around people yet."

"Why did you stay on Kashyyyk for twenty years? Wasn't it kind of dangerous?" she asked seriously.

Jolee rolled his eyes as if she had asked why snow was cold. "Well, _of course_ it was dangerous…you don't cozy up to Tarentateks at night for companionship. My days of glory were behind me and I was tired of the foolishness of others. I'd seen my share of dark and light and the extremes annoyed me to no end. The Wookiees had little patience for bureaucrats and religious causes…so, it suited me for a while."

Aerin followed another tangent that had bothered her. "Why didn't you help the Wookiees? I mean…when Chuundar took over."

Jolee smirked and he explained to Aerin that if that's what the Wookiees wanted, who was he to butt into their business? "Besides, I _did_ save Freyyr. What more was I suppose to do?"

"So, you're some kind of observer of the happenings of the galaxy?"

This time Jolee groused. This woman-child was so black and white. "_Observer_? Of course not…I didn't _observe_ you dying of Kinrath Spider poison did I? Observer…pah. What are they teaching you young Padawans these days? Certainly not the powers of observation…."

Aerin looked chastised, her eyes turning downward as her face reddened. Jolee saw this and he lightened his mood somewhat.

"Oh, don't get so gloomy, Dakar. Yes, I'm along for the ride, but I'm also curious."

"Curious about what?" she asked, taking another sip.

"Well, when we met, you were damn near swimming in the Force and it might show me something new. I'm curious to see how it turns out…. Your destiny is very powerful."

Aerin leaned in, more curious now. "What do you mean, my _destiny_?"

"Well, we all have a destiny, my dear. Yours just happens to include a fast ship and free food. I can't beat that with a Gaffi Stick."

It was Aerin's turn to roll her eyes. "My, you're enigmatic. Can't you give me a straight answer?"

"I'm old and I'm allowed to be enigmatic. It's just…you remind of…more pleasant times….and of someone else. You're just like him in many ways. Andor Vex…the Force swirled around him like a hurricane, but he had breath like a Bantha's.

Aerin reflexively covered her mouth. "Are you saying I have bad breath?" she asked, her vanity offended.

Jolee chuckled. "Don't worry, my dear, it's nothing an Anduvian Salt Tablet won't fix."

The aristocratic woman popped two mints into her mouth. "Okay…Andor Vex…destiny…come on. Spit it out."

The old man shook his head. "So impatient. Remember, destiny is in the eye of the beholder." He told her the story of Vex, who was supremely overconfident in his abilities with the Force and thought it made him invulnerable. "This was back when I, too, was young and foolish…full head of hair too."

Jolee continued, saying that they were captured by Kraat, the Dimean Overlord. "Well, Andor was so cocky that he kept yelling at Kraat, 'you can't do this, I'm powerful in the Force'. Well, Force or no, Kraat crushed Andor's head in a vice. I think Andor understood his mistake…or maybe that was just him gurgling in pain…. Anyway, Kraat tossed Andor down an energy shaft…he must have hit something…or maybe he didn't agree with the generator. Alarms started ringing and I took the opportunity to run."

"So, what of Andor's destiny?" pressed Aerin.

"Oh…the reactor overloads…he dies, Kraat dies…the Dimeans are wiped out."

Aerin recoiled, aghast. "What kind of destiny is that?"

"Well, Andor's death altered the destiny of the entire sector with the Dimeans gone…. I'd say that was a powerful destiny."

At that, Niki snapped her fingers; their sources had arrived.

The Selkath, Nurbassa and Shaelas, entered and nodded to Niki. They then exited out of different doors and rendezvoused at Yortal Ixlis' shop, a safehouse for enemies of the Sith.

**Yortal Ixlis' Shop of Used Goods**

Deep in the Selkath sympathizer's shop, the group congregated for their meeting. Nike swept the area for bugs and then nodded to Aerin.

"We should be careful," said Niki. "I thought I saw Sith Internal Security here earlier."

Aerin nodded and the Selkath introduced themselves. Shaelas was a school teacher, who was concerned with the disappearance of numerous Selkath youth, including his daughter, Shasa. "I sense the Sith are behind this," he stated emphatically. "You may also want to know that I suspect the zookeeper…he is friendly with the Sith and shows too much interest in the younglings."

Nurbassa grunted an affirmative and added how he had observed some of the mercenaries going into the Republic Embassy. This peaked everyone's interest.

Aerin looked around. "Niki, can you check out the zoo? I think we need to pay another visit to the Embassy."

Niki smiled. "I love zoos. This should prove to be interesting."

**The Republic Embassy – Early Afternoon the Next Day**

Ambassador Roland Wann sat in the dim lights of the Command Center of the Embassy, awaiting the launch of the highly classified sensor droid. He anxiously sipped a cup of warm caffa and then stroked his short, gray beard. Military Attaché, Captain Holdar and Chief of Station Mertens stood next to him, gazing up at the holographic status board, while Haman Ergot sat at a console.

The tall, thin Mil-At walked to the status board, which displayed an image of the large droid. "As you all know, this project is classified Top Secret and you all have been briefed in. This is 'need to know', so do not discuss this with anyone outside the confines of this secured room."

An image of the symbol of the Republic appeared above the hologram with the classification caveats 'TS/PO/H' underneath, indicating the awesome level of secrecy involved in the mission.

Holdar continued, "Both we and the Sith launch sensor droids on a regular basis with the permission of the Manaan Government. However, this one is different. This mission profile will take the droid to the sea bed and gather data essential for Hrakert Rift."

Ergot stood sharply. "What is Hrakert Rift? I haven't received a briefing on that yet," he said, implying some impropriety at his having been left out.

Koloss Mertens put his hand out to calm the man. "Sorry, Haman, there wasn't time. I'll bring you up to speed later. Okay, here is the droid launch…."

Numbers counted down on the status board until zero was reached. Then, the massive droid shot out of an underwater launch tube and plunged into the vast depths. Telemetry pods aboard the droid sent the picture of the watery world to the Command Center. Numerous sea creatures swam amid bubbles and waving strands of Kolto as the droid dove deeper and deeper. On the status board, data began to tabulate on a matrix as information streamed in from the probe.

"This is excellent," voiced Ambassador Wann. "This will increase Hrakert Rift's production many times over."

Chief Mertens nodded with a smile. "We did this right under the noses of the Sith. We'll need to thank Shelkar."

Suddenly, static shot through the status board, obscuring the view of the droid. The screen blanked for a moment and then reset.

"What?" asked the Ambassador, looking at Mertens. "What's happening?"

Again, the screen flickered. The Chief quickly pressed a number of buttons. "Damn, our link is being jammed. How would the Sith know? Dammit, I'm losing the droid!"

The display on the board showed a submersible darting out of the gloom and seizing the droid with long claws. Then, all telemetry was lost.

Ambassador Wann's jaw dropped. "How could this have happened? That droid has information about Hrakert. If the Sith exploit this, we're doomed."

Chief Mertens slumped into his seat and buried his face in his hands and he failed to notice the beads of sweat forming on Commander Ergot's face. As Mertens shook in anger and fear, Ergot came up to him from behind. "Sir, this is a disaster," the commander said. "As Admiral Dodonna's head of Intelligence, I think I would be an excellent choice to lead the counterintelligence effort."

Chief Mertens nodded stiffly, Ergot's words barely registering amid his despair. "Good boy, Haman…I knew your father raised you right. Get on it…please, get on it." He then handed Ergot his access card, granting the commander entry into the darkest secrets of the Republic.

Ergot's lip twitched slightly and he went back to his console. He logged in and perused all of the most highly classified operations that the Republic was involved in and one, in particular, caught his attention.

"Sunry Baynum?" he whispered. "The war hero." He read that Sunry, code name SMILEY, was attempting to recruit Elassa Huros, a beautiful reporter with ties to the Sith. An intranet link took him to all of the data on Elassa. Pictures appeared of her at the Manaan Zoo, speaking with the zookeeper…the keeper, who had threatened Ergot with exposure. Ergot put two and two together…Elassa was a Sith and the zookeeper was her asset…and they both knew that Ergot was a traitor.

The Commander's blood ran cold and he licked his dry lips. He stood abruptly and departed, saying, "I have a lead. I'm going to track it down."

In his dark heart, he knew he would have to tie up loose ends.

**Deep in the Ocean**

Hundreds of meters below the surface, a submersible raced away, carrying a large probe droid in its metal mandibles. The sleek, blue craft maneuvered through Kolto fields, hiding in the green, slimy mass. The submersible's pilot, Elassa Huros smiled grimly as she began to ascend into the secret loading dock of the Sith Embassy.

As the submersible broke the surface of the water, Elassa opened the hatch. She stepped out, expecting to see Sith technicians waiting to take possession of the droid. Instead, the bay was empty…except for Commissar Ventrex.

"Greetings Elassa. I see you have done your duty for Malak again."

Elassa stepped down from the submersible and tethered it to the bay; her patience was at an end. "My duty is to the Sith and the vision that Revan left us…and how dare you put your goons on me today. You could have compromised my cover."

Ventrex grabbed her arm roughly. "I would _not_ say that too loudly if I were you. You are in enough hot water as it is."

She shrugged his hand off and he slapped her.

"I wouldn't sleep too soundly at night, wench," the Commissar said, curling his lips back. His eyes radiated irrational hatred.

Elassa ignored his implied threat and stomped out of the bay. Gritting her teeth to let her anger pass, she hit the intercom. "Ambassador…the Republic droid is in our hands. Please send technicians to the docking bay."

The Sith woman shook as she went to prepare for her meeting with Sunry. Though outwardly calm, she knew what would happen when you cross a Sith Commissar. She realized that the end of her career was at hand. Was the dream of empire worth her life? The image of a her screaming at the hands of Ventrax' interrogation chilled her to the bone.

_I'm a dead woman…I need Sunry's help. I'll need asylum._

**The Ocean Spray Hotel – Evening**

Sunry Baynum sat in his luxurious hotel room, watching a lively sporting event on the holovid. He reclined back into the comfortable seat, running his toes through the thick carpet. Despite the serenity of the setting, tension was written on his face. As the red sun dipped beneath the waves and the gulls made their final calls, Sunry sighed heavily and drank deeply from his brandy snifter. Thoughts of self-loathing filled his mind.

His mind settled on his wife, Elora. "I'm so sorry," he said as if she were standing there. "I did it for my country. I don't know how you found out, but I'll break it off…I swear…just like I told you. I'm going to leave the service too. I…we've given the Republic enough of our lives. It's time for someone else to take over. Spying is a game for the young."

The doorbell sounded.

The Republic agent opened the door and Elassa stood there, radiant. Despite her smile, a poorly veiled look of worry darkened her features. He knew that look. He knew his lover all too well.

Giving Sunry a quick kiss, she walked past him and poured herself a drink as if her life depended on it. Taking the snifter, Elassa went to the balcony as red and gold rays pierced the clouds in the last, dying gasp of daylight.

Sunry came out after her. He took her free hand gently and stroked it. She looked into his eyes. She, too, knew him all too well. She could read him like a book.

"Something's wrong…. I see it," she said.

He turned away. "Elassa, it's my wife…she knows. I don't know how. I can't sacrifice my family. I can't do this anymore. I'm ending this," he said forcefully, but his heart was only half in it.

Elassa grabbed him by the arm, turning him back to face her. "Sunry…you can't. I need your help. I have something important to tell you. You have to listen to me."

**Elsewhere in the Hotel**

In a nearby room, Bastila sat, meditating on the will of the Force. She concentrated on her breathing, bringing random images into focus, one by one. Tactile and olfactory sensations filled her mind, causing her to fidget and visions of Kyle Durren floated in her subconscious thoughts.

_I must purge this. I must focus on the quest._

She licked her lips and imagined being with him. She imagined the tingle on her skin as he ran a finger along her cheek. She imagined his smile as he gazed into her eyes.

_As Padawan Dakar said…is it so bad?_

There was a knock on the door and she gasped, startled. Bastila's eyes sprung open and she raced to the door, breathless. She envisioned Kyle beyond the door.

It was Jolee.

"Oh, it's _you_…." she said blandly, clearly disappointed. "Come in."

The old man stepped in, sensing her feelings. "Oh yes, I'm not young and handsome, but I am good company."

Bastila shrugged and followed him into the room. "Since you're here, Jolee, I have a question. Wh-"

"Oh, this is the come back to the Order discussion. I've been waiting for this."

The Padawan furrowed her brows. "Well, you are a Jedi. How is it that you avoided the allure of the Dark Side without the guidance of the Order?"

Jolee plopped down on Bastila's couch and propped his feet up on the caffa table. He took an apple and bit into it with a _snap_. "Hrmph…teeth aren't what they use to be…. Light Side, Dark Side…I don't see the world in absolutes."

"Well, what about Malak?"

Old Bindo tossed the apple away and took a juicy pear. "Malak is Malak. There's good and evil in everyone and being in the Order won't change who you are inside," he said emphatically. Both of these Jedi women were so concrete. He thought that maybe Juhani might have some real sense.

Bastila shook her head. "You are adamant, aren't you?"

Jolee grinned as he nodded, enjoying being a fly in her ointment. "Old and stubborn. That's me. Well, how about din-" he began, but his words were interrupted by four loud blasts.


	6. The Province of Jurisprudence Part I

W/N - I'm unusually bored and thought I'd finally update this. What's new? Kicking butt and taking names in Kendo. Trying to perfect Yaegaki and Ukenagashi in Iaido (sword forms). I ordered a new Iaito (unsharpened sword). I'm closing in on 1600 hours flight time. My new nephew is adorable!

**The Province of Jurisprudence - Part I**

_To none will we sell, to none deny or delay, right or justice.  
The Magna Carta, Clause 40, 1215 _

**Somewhere in the Galaxy – Forty Years Ago**

On a dry, rocky slope, a dark-skinned man with black, wavy hair spun wildly, wielding a green-bladed lightsaber to fend off two men in dark gray robes. The hot sun beat down upon them and the man's face was glistening with a sheen of sweat. His face is set in determination, but held a hint of a smile. His attackers flanked him by moving to opposite sides, but he moved gracefully, using the Makashi Style to hold them at bay. Again, they maneuvered for advantage.

The man's light brown robes flowed with his body as he whirled and parried with his weapon, darting back and forth, up and down to intercept the enemy's attacks. The man shuffled his feet close to the ground to avoid tripping on the uneven terrain and dust billowed from his footsteps. He knew that balance was important here. He knew that one mistake and the Sith facing him would slice him to ribbons. Then, he saw an opening and struck with lightning speed, delivering an uppercut to one of his opponents.

The Dark Jedi anticipated the move and intercepted the cut. With muscled arms, he forced the man's green blade down, trying to set up an opening for his comrade. The man struggled, trying to maneuver himself out of the line of attack. His face showed a hint of fear as his eyes widened in surprise. Seeing his weakness, the two Dark Jedi chuckled in anticipation of an easy kill. But, it was not to be. The man inhaled deeply, quieting his mind and focused his will with the Force. Sparks of lights flew from his body and one of the attackers fell back, blinded for a moment. He breathed a short sigh of relief, but knew it would only be for a moment. Using the opportunity, the man in the brown robe pushed the second attacker back and reset his guard, twirling his lightsaber for effect.

The two Dark Jedi recovered and advanced again, but the man smiled and made a quick nod to an approaching figure. "Vrook Lamar, it's about time you showed up," he said in a gravelly baritone to the newcomer. The desperation of a few seconds ago washed away as the odds were evened.

Walking over the dusty, gray soil, a young man in a crimson robe approached with easy strides and powered his gold-bladed lightsaber. The man saw the Dark Jedi's eyes dart back and forth between he and Vrook, their earlier confidence now shaken. The newcomer wiped dirt from his jet-black hair and took a solid Ataru stance, low to the ground and well balanced. "Jolee Bindo, you manage to get yourself into more trouble," he said flippantly. "It's a good thing you have me to pull you out of the fire." Jolee was always amazed by his friend's humor in tight spots.

With growing confidence, they seized the initiative - Jolee and Vrook launched a coordinated attack at the enemy, alternating high and low line cuts. The two Jedi were a green and yellow blur of energy, slicing the enemy down, bit by bit. Defending the Republic beside his friend was Jolee's greatest joy.

The Dark Jedi stood back to back now, daring the two men to attack their defensive position. Jolee saw them look over to a nearby mound and now it was their turn to smile. Sith troops had gathered on the heights and were deploying for attack. Four soldiers set up a support blaster, which would gun down the hapless Jedi.

Jolee's blood ran cold and he looked crestfallen for a moment until he realized their only course of action. "Quick, we must take them now!" he yelled as he thrust deeply with the point of his weapon. The Dark Jedi slid the attack aside with the blade of his lightsaber and made ready to riposte. Jolee quickly brought his hand up and green light flew from his palm.

The Dark Jedi gasped, but delivered a heavy cut, aimed at Jolee's cheek. However, the Sith's arm moved sluggishly, allowing Jolee to duck under the slash. As the red blade passed slowly over Bindo's head, he came back up, slicing the Dark Jedi from groin to throat. As the two halves of the enemy fell apart, the other Dark Jedi staggered as Vrook's weapon raked across his chest. The two Jedi nodded and made an arcane sign with their free hand, something they had made up to symbolize the closeness of their friendship. Then, they looked up at the mound - the Sith attack was imminent. Jolee braced for the worst.

As the support weapon barked out its first shots, the enemy position exploded in a brilliant flash, throwing dirt and stones far into the air. Amid the shockwave, Sith bodies and equipment were hurled toward them and debris fell in chunks around Jolee and Vrook. They covered their faces and looked away as bits rained down on them. When the wall of dirt particles cleared, young Bindo shook dust from his dark hair and batted his robes, throwing motes into the air all around him. He coughed out grit from his lungs and tapped his head to check his hearing. He scanned the area as the mushroom cloud billowed over the mound and he looked none to pleased.

"Sunry! Sunry, you black guard! Get over here," he yelled sharply. He wasn't quite sure whether he should be relieved or furious.

A young man in his late teens stood from behind a boulder, holding a command detonator. The man's curly brown hair flapped in the breeze and his Republic uniform was sooty and torn. With a sheepish grin, he skipped over the rocky soil down to the two Jedi.

"Ensign Sunry Baynum at your service," he said with a bow and flourish.

Jedi Bindo feigned a furious expression and jabbed his finger in the air at Sunry. "You and your damn bombs! One of these days, you're going to blow us up by mistake," he said with a sour grunt. He took a deep breath and shook his head, watching Sunry's crestfallen expression. Then, Jolee changed his mood abruptly and he chuckled as he clapped Sunry on the back. "Okay, good job kid. You are a true servant of the Light. Come, let's get back to the ship before more of these goons show up." Jolee beamed with energy and chalked up another win for the good guys.

**On a Transport**

A small transport tore through the trade route at hyperspace, carrying a small group of Jedi returning from a desperate battle. On the deck of the training room, Jolee knelt in front of a holocron, his eyes closed in quiet contemplation. He slowed his breathing to bring his mind in tune with the device. The holocron glowed with the power of the Force, illuminating his dark skin and wavy, black hair. His brown robes were now neatly pressed and of a rich fabric. Despite his meditation, a faint smile graced his young lips. He was feeling rather pleased with himself.

Sunry Baynum strode into the room and knelt across from him. Jolee could see that excitement electrified his features and he was practically bursting with pride over their last encounter with the Dark Side. "Jolee, you fought magnificently. The Jedi Masters will be so proud of you. The battle was hard fought, but we defeated the Sith yet again."

Jolee Bindo opened his eyes and focused on the other man. Despite the Republic officer's eccentricities, he was a good comrade who could be trusted in a pinch. He took a deep breath and felt the power of his convictions…of his dedication to what was good, and just, and right. "Sunry, my friend…. I live to do the will of the Light…the Order. This has been the classic battle of good versus evil and good has triumphed." He extended his hand and Sunry Baynum grasped it warmly.

The soldier stood and straightened his blue and silver dress uniform, filled with rows of medals on the chest. He brushed back his light brown hair before placing his cap back on.

Jolee stood next to his friend and continued, "You are quite the hero too, Sunry. You saved Vrook and I. Now, you have medals…ribbons…. I never understood all of that stuff, but it means something to you soldiers." Jolee knew how incredibly lucky he was to have such a brave and loyal friend. Suddenly, he felt a little uncomfortable with the feelings of closeness and changed the subject. "How is Elora?"

Sunry smiled broadly and Jolee could see the love in his eyes. "Elora…Elora is the love of my life. I don't know what I'd do without her. Jolee, I'm going to ask her to marry me."

Jedi Bindo grinned and put his hand on Sunry's shoulder. He was so pleased for his friend. He would never experience or understand love, but knew that others cherished the feeling. "Best of luck to you my friend." The door opened again and another familiar face entered. "Padawan Vrook Lamar," voiced Jolee with a pleasant nod. "Have you recovered from our last near death experience?" He was celebrating victory with his closest friends and he marked the moment in his head – it was the best time in his young life. He could not imagine a time when they would not be there for each other.

The lanky man with jet-black hair turned and smiled. "Padawan Bindo, The Order has expressed its praise for you. You are quite the darling these days."

Jolee chucked as he ran his hand through his wavy hair. "Thank you. We all shared in the victory," he said, beaming with satisfaction. He put a lot of stock in The Order and their approval meant a lot to him. He looked off for a moment and then thought of the future. "You know, one of these days, Exar Kun is going to be defeated and what are we to do when this war is over?"

Vrook grinned and Bindo saw that he had a plan in mind. "I have decided to become an instructor. Master Vandar Tokare is looking for people to help mold the future generations of Jedi. I would like to take part in that."

Jolee gave him a sideways glance and shook his head. He didn't quite think his friend had thought it through. "Vrook, my friend, the Sith _will_ be obliterated. We will have fought in the defining war of the millennia and there will be no more like it," he said with absolute certainty. "There will be less need for trained Jedi to combat evil. You should try research."

Vrook shrugged in disagreement. "Thanks Jolee, but I think this is my calling. I long to bring students to the powers of the Force. I think that this will be my way to the High Council. I do have some ambition, you know."

Sunry spoke up with his plan, "I've put in an application for transfer to Military Intelligence Command. I've always had an interest in the cloak and dagger world."

Bindo gave him a funny look, surprised at his idea. After all, Sunry had a particular skill. "What? A career where you don't blow stuff up? Aren't you happy in the Grenadiers?"

"Of course, but the Intell field will be much safer. I'm going to have a family to start planning," the young ensign replied. "I can see it now, Sunry Baynum, superspy extraordinaire."

Jolee laughed, trying to imagine the outrageousness of Vrook Lamar as a teacher and Sunry Baynum as a spy. Surely, those were ridiculous ideas. Surely, this would be the war to end all wars.

**Somewhere in the Galaxy – Thirty Five Years Ago**

The Sith War ground on, causing havoc in the galaxy. Padawan Vrook Lamar went on to fight in another sector and Sunry Baynum got his transfer to Intelligence. Padawan Jolee Bindo remained, battling the Sith with a rare ferocity, so dedicated to the cause of Light he was. His belief that this war was the focal point of the future of the Republic drove him to great and reckless behavior.

During a break in the action, he spoke to Sunry over the holovid. "Our time…our actions will determine the course of history for centuries to come," he with singular conviction. "We'll be immortalized." He believed every word and felt it in his heart of hearts. Jolee logged off and began to read his new assignment. He was tasked to deliver supplies to a world sympathetic to the Republic cause. However, the warlord of the region was starving his own people to keep them under control.

"Huttspawn…. This fiend must be dealt with. The cause…the battle between good and evil must be waged with vigor." There was a fire in his belly that needed to be quenched. The idealistic young man took his mission notes and walked to the hangar bay of the small transport. A sleek, one-man starfighter awaited him and he boarded it while droids prepared him for launch. Soon, the small craft was catapulted into space and vectored toward the beleaguered world. The green and brown orb appeared as a peaceful globe and Jolee set a course for the nearest famine-ridden city and passed into the atmosphere.

_Hah, this is a milkrun. I'll be in and out in a few hours._

Suddenly, his defensive systems display, or DSD, lit up. A circle with a hat appeared on the three o'clock position. He felt a cold prickly in his gut.

_A top hat sensor…usually attached to a ground ion cannon._

The circle on the display darkened, indicating he had been locked onto. An audio warning tone shrieked, making his hair stand on end. Jolee gasped and rolled his craft inverted. Chaff shot from the ventral dispenser and a pod radiated energy to confuse the sensor. Green bolts began to slice the air around Jolee and he maneuvered wildly to avoid the ground fire, which was unusually focused and accurate. He knew then that something was not right. As he banked upward to dodge a bolt, his speed indicator showed his speed falling. "Damn, I screwed up." His slow speed made him an easier target. He hoped to the Force that he was wrong, but the Force led him elsewhere.

Two ion bolts crashed into the fuselage of his craft, sending arcs of energy lacing over the starfighter. Red lights and shrieking sirens went off in the cockpit as smoke billowed in. Jolee was thrown against the side of the cockpit by g forces as he entered a flat spin. He desperately adjusted throttle controls and kicked his rudder pedals to recover the craft, but the altimeter clocked down. His face was smashed with g forces and he could barely move; the ground was coming up fast.

"Eject, eject!" he grunted, straining his muscles, and pulled the handle between his legs. On instinct, he pulled his legs and arms in and straightened his spine. The canopy burst off of the fuselage and hurtled backward, striking the vertical stabilizer. In an instant, Jolee was rocketed up and out of the cockpit.

As he cleared the crippled starfighter, a chunk of debris struck his head and his world went dark.

**Somewhere on the Planet**

Jolee moved painfully in the blackness, chains rattling on his arms and legs. His head ached and he felt a large, crusty welt at the back of his skull. "Ugh, where am I?" he muttered. The haze of dizziness began to wear off and he began to feel a sense of fear. Who was holding him? What would they do? He felt cold, damp stone beneath him and a musty smell permeated the air. He tugged at the chains, but he was bound fast. He tried to focus his mind, but the Force would not come.

"Hello! Hello! Why have you captured me?" he yelled. For a moment, he thought his cries were in vain, but he was rewarded by footsteps sounding from outside a solid, metal door to his chamber. A lock opened and light streamed into the chamber, blinding Jolee. He didn't know whether to be glad or afraid.

"Wh…who are you? What do you want?" he stammered.

As he focused his eyes, he saw a young woman in a green uniform. She brushed her black hair out of her hazel eyes and they bore into him with fierce hatred. He knew then that fear was the better option. "Silence, Jedi pig," she said, baring her teeth like fangs. "You have violated our territory and our laws. Your trial will begin soon and you _wil_l meet justice."


	7. The Province of Jurisprudence Part II

Writer's notes: I'm going out on a limb...I'm doing a CSI meets Tom Clancy, meets SWAT here, so I hope it works. I'm always trying to expand my writing horizons and hopefully I've made sense of the forensics. There's a bit of tongue in cheek too with the doughnuts and caffa.

Mission gets to pursue part of her dream.

Other malarkey - calf muscle strain fully healed and back to running.

**The Province of Jurisprudence – Part II**

**The Ocean Spray Hotel**

At the sound of the shots, Bastila heart jumped and she and Jolee leapt up from their seats, searching for the source of the fire, but the shots did not originate or terminate in the room. The young Padawan stopped, letting her ears tune in around her and the sound of a door being opened forceful from the hallway along with rapidly receding footsteps caught her attention. She looked over to Jolee and he had already heard it.

Bastila rushed to the door of her room and flung it open. As she entered the hall, the elevator door was just closing and she saw an open door partway down the hall. She and Jolee sped to the doorway and looked in as guests began to look into the hallway, obviously curious about the noise of weapons fire.

As Bastila entered, she saw blood was spattered on the beige carpet near the open balcony and on the glass door and the smell of it filled her nostrils. She walked carefully through the room and onto the balcony, peering over the railing; a woman's body floated in the water below. The young Padawan's mind was racing now. What just happened? Did this have anything to do with their quest? Careful not to disturb anything, she retraced her steps back to the hall as the hotel manager, Ignus, arrived.

"What's happened?" he asked, out of breath, his eyes bulging. "I was just down the hall when I heard the shots." He peered into the room and saw the blood. "Gaaah, is someone hurt?"

Bastila pursed her lips. It was probably best to let others handle this. They didn't need any unnecessary complications or attention. "There's a woman's body in the water. We best notify the authorities."

Ignus sighed and Bastila could see reluctance in his eyes. "This'll be bad for business," he moaned as he took his commlink from his belt and called the Ahto City police. The static of the commlink buzzed before Ignus spoke frantically with the authorities. As he closed the link, he sighed again. "Bad for business," he said to Bastila, "Yes, very bad."

As Jolee, Bastila, and the manager sat in the hallway, two Selkath stepped off of the elevator and came down the hall. While one popped a brown glazed, circular pastry into his toothy mouth, the other spoke. "I am Slopha, lead investigator. We will need to interview everyone here," he said in his watery voice.

Bastila stood. Despite her concerns about attention, she felt she had to find out more. A lot was at stake here. "Have you recovered the body?"

Slopha shook his head. "We had people look in the water, but it seems that the body has sunk. We will get a dive team to conduct a search. However, what can you tell me about what happened?"

Bastila and Jolee recounted their experience and the Selkath took notes on a data pad. Ignus then added, "The room was registered to a Sunry Baynum."

Jolee's jaw dropped and his eyes shot open. It looked like he had seen a ghost. "Sunry…Sunry Baynum? Oh no." Bastila caught the recognition in his voice and knew this was not going to be good. More unwanted entanglements.

Slopha turned to the old Jedi as his partner chugged a mug of caffa. "You know this…this Baynum character?" One of his fishy eyes widened as if he were sizing the man up as a suspect.

Jolee sighed and leaned against the wall. He looked old and worn out just then. He nodded slowly, almost painfully. "It's been a while, but yes, I know him. I had no idea he was here though."

The Selkath gave continued to stare at him with that calculating look and checked his data pad. "This…Sunry is a contractor for the Republic. Hmmmm…according to our Memorandum of Understanding, I've got to notify the Republic Embassy." Slopha did not seem very happy at having to do this and his voice took on an edgy tone. He took out his commlink and called his superior. By order of the MOU between Manaan and the Republic, a Republic investigator would be assigned to assist in the case.

He looked sternly at the humans, narrowing his eyes. "My partner, Shono will write up your statements and interview the other guests. _Don't_ plan on going anywhere for now," he said and Bastila knew he meant it.

**Elsewhere in the Hotel**

In a room on a different floor, Aerin and Carth had sat, watching the holovid until they heard the shots. Aerin wasn't sure what to make of the sounds, but rushed out onto the balcony. As she reached the railing she saw a middle aged man limping quickly across the courtyard, away from the hotel. It was probably nothing, maybe fireworks. With a shrug, she returned to the couch and sipped more of her herbal tea until the commlink chimed; Carth answered.

"Hello. Yes, Mister Ambassador, I understand…. I'll bring her along and we'll meet with the Ahto investigators ASAP." His voice was terse. It was obviously something important...was it connected to the noise? He then hung up and stood. "There's been a murder here. Ambassador Wann has tasked us to be the Republic's presence in the investigation. It seems like the prime suspect is a Republic contractor. Looks like you're back in uniform for now."

Aerin frowned as she shut off the holovid. "So much for dinner." She was really looking forward to some time away from this mad quest. Ahto City actually held a lot of appeal for her – the amenities were nice and it seemed to have a lot of culture, which appealed to her aristocratic tastes. Not having Sith trying to kill you all the time was a big plus. Realizing that rest was not in the equation, she rose with a grunt. They took the stairs to the crime scene, which now had yellow tape over the door. Bastila and Jolee stood in the hall, talking to Investigator Shono. Mission was in the hall, bouncing around to see what was happening as T3 beeped and twirled his head. Carth walked up to the group and Investigator Slopha turned to face him.

"I'm Captain Onasi, the Republic's representative. This is Lieutenant Dakar, my assistant."

Slopha nodded and raised the tape so they could enter. Several cases of forensic equipment sat on the ground near the door. "We're going to start by processing the room. My dive team is searching for the body, but we've had no luck yet," advised the Selkath. Aerin could tell by his posture that the Republic's assistance was unwanted and that Slopha was only honoring the agreement. "Shall we get started?" the Selkath asked. "I assume you have _some_ experience with investigations?"

Aerin nodded as she picked up a video imager. "I'm going to start with the photos. I'll need Mission and Tee Three's help to log." She poked into the hallway and motioned to the Twi'lek. Mission and the droid rushed excitedly over and Aerin filled them in on the task; they would record every image that Aerin took, every person who entered, and every piece of evidence recovered. As directed, Mission took a sheet of paper and wrote down the time, date, and place and held it up as Aerin snapped an image of it and downloaded it to T3.

Carth walked over and looked down at Mission with a serious expression, his jaw firmly set and eyes fixed on the young lady. The Twi'lek returned the stare, obviously uncomfortable. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

The captain put his hand on her shoulder gently, but with gravitas. Aerin could see that something profound was about to happen. "We have to make this official," he said, piquing everyone's interest. "Mission, I'm granting you a provisional commission in the Republic fleet…Midshipman Vao, welcome aboard."

The girl's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. Was this some kind of joke? Surely, he couldn't be serious? "Wh…who me? I'm part of the Republic now?" Carth nodded and his expression slowly changed to a smile. Realization hit Mission like a ton of bricks and Aerin saw her face break into a huge grin as the girl danced around in a circle.

Carth gripped the young girl's shoulder firmly. "It'll help you get into the Academy. I know you've been talking about applying."

Aerin gave her a big smile and her eyes misted up for a second. A friend's dream was coming true…if only the Republic would survive another year. "You deserve this," she said warmly, but then knew that they'd need to focus. "Okay, Midshipman, let's get to work."

Together, they put on white Tyvek coveralls and moved slowly into the crime scene, imaging the room and its contents from door to balcony. They then took close-ups of the blood spatter using a tripod and ruler; the smell of blood and gunpowder was evident. When they were done, Aerin motioned Slopha and Carth into the room. "There are two broken glasses on the balcony and…four brass shell casings. Someone used a slugthrower."

"A slugthrower?" asked the Selkath.

"A projectile weapon that fires a lead slug using a chemical or magnetic propellant. The shell casings indicate that this one worked on powder. They're often used by assassins as they don't give off an energy signature and can be silenced," voiced Aerin as she pointed at the golden brass casings, which lay haphazardly on the balcony.

They stepped onto the balcony and Aerin switched to a macro setting on her imager to take a scale picture of the casings. T3 placed labels and a ruler next to each item as the Padawan snapped the shot. Then, she nodded and T3 extended a probe to gently recover the evidence. As the droid dropped the brass casing into a clear, plastic bag, Aerin looked up at Carth. "Nine by seventeen millimeter…. Merr Sonn Munitions by the headstamp." The base of a shell casing, known as a headstamp, could have a wealth of information: the caliber of the round, the manufacturer, and the imprint of a firing pin and extractor claw.

The Captain nodded with a knowledgeable look in his eyes. "They're one of the few that manufacture slugthrowers and ammunition. Hey, look at this," he said, pointing at a bullet hole in the wall. The duracrete was chipped around the hole and a bloody lead slug was partially buried. Aerin photographed it and T3 dug it out, dropping it into a bag.

"Jacketed hollow point…probably one hundred and twenty four grain, but the jacket is mangled…as is the rifling," complained Aerin, telling the group her speculation about the round's covering and weight. Lead slugs often had copper jackets wrapped around them to control the mushrooming effect and to decrease lead fouling in the barrel. As the round traveled down the barrel, it would grip the rifling, which would impart spin on the round for better ballistics. The rifling would help them identify the weapon that fired it, but in this case, such forensics was destroyed.

They moved on to recover the shards of broken glass and the spilled liquid. Aerin and Mission swabbed the red alcohol and placed the swabs into an airtight container. With that accomplished, they began to cut up the blood stained areas of the carpet. Mission stopped and pointed to a black, cross-like piece of metal tied to a red, black, and white ribbon. Drops of blood coated it. "Hey, what's this?" she asked.

Aerin photographed it and then took a closer look. She gasped. She recognized it from her training at the Republic Naval Academy.

"It's the Cross of Glory, the Republic's highest honor," said Carth without emotion.

The droid then scooped it up and popped it into an evidence bag. The medal was nothing more than a piece of cloth and metal to him. As T3 beeped and whirred, he ran an analysis of the spatter patterns on the carpet.

"What do you have, Tee Three?" asked Aerin as she placed the carpet samples in permeable bags for drying. She nodded as T3 beeped and booped. "Hmmm, that doesn't make any sense, Tee Three, why would the shooter take the time to move to a new firing position before finishing the woman off? Also, it does not appear that the woman was on the ground when the killing shot was fired…nor does it appear that he dragged her to the railing to throw her over. Based on the gunshot residue, spatter, and the footprints, I'd say the shooter was at the railing, the woman was near the door, and that she jumped."

"Jumped?" Slopha asked, incredulous.

"That's what the evidence would suggest," answered Aerin with a shrug. "Tee Three also says that his preliminary analysis indicates that all of the blood is consistent with an adult human female and that the loss of blood would be indicative of fatal injuries. One curious thing though…the woman was on some sort of blood medication."

"What of the carpet samples?" asked Carth.

Aerin looked at the display that T3 was showing her. "Tee Three pulled some hair and epithelial cells consistent with an adult human male. My bet is they belong to this Sunry Baynum."

At that, Carth made a call over the commlink and spoke to someone for a minute. His face took on a concerned look with brows knotted up tightly as he shut off the link. "This is very strange. I spoke to my friend Anar, the Mil-At at the Embassy, and he is telling me that I do not have access to Sunry's file beyond a basic description and the fact that he was a hero…who, by the way, won the Cross of Glory during the Sith Wars. Here's an image of him and I'm told he has a pronounced limp from an injury during the Sith Wars."

Aerin looked at the image and frowned. Parts of the equation were adding up. "I saw a man fitting that description limping from the hotel."

Slopha nodded. It looked like he was also forming an opinion. "Yes, the hotel manager, Ignus, and another guest, Firith Me, described the same man leaving the hotel after the shots were fired. They both said that Baynum received frequent visits from a human female we believe to be a reporter for an offworld network. I'm going to put out an alert on Sunry Baynum; we have probable cause for arrest."

With all of the evidence recovered and logged, the team took down the barrier tape and turned custody of the room over to Ignus, who lamented, "Look at the room! What am I going to do about the carpet?"

**The Embassy of the Republic – SCIF **

In the secured room within the Embassy, Ambassador Wann sat glumly alongside of Captain Holdar and Chief of Station Mertens. The Ambassador fumed while the others sat sheepishly in the shadows. "This is an unmitigated disaster! What went wrong? We have lost our droid and SMILEY within twenty-four hours. I want a full accounting of this intelligence failure ASAP and a plan to rectify it." He pointed an accusing finger at the two.

Chief Mertens loosened his jade ascot as perspiration dribbled down his neck. He was scrambling now to save his skin. "Sir, Captain Onasi and Lieutenant Dakar are investigating the SMILEY situation. I spoke with Commander Ergot earlier; he briefed me that he is aware of a traitor within the ranks of our visitors," he said, hoping this would take the negative attention off of him. "She is a Cathar onboard their ship, who was disgruntled about the destruction of her homeworld. Haman has been keeping an eye on her and thought it was contained."

"Well, it obviously wasn't contained!" raged Roland Wann, his neck and eyes bulging. "You fix this, Koloss, and you fix it now. Get rid of her." How was he going to report this to the Republic? They were on the ropes and the Sith were beating them at nearly every turn. He knew if things didn't improve soon, his career would be the least of his worries.

Mertens grunted at the chastisement and made a call to Commander Ergot, who just happened to be departing the Ocean Spray Hotel. "Do what you have to do, my boy. Just get it done." Perhaps Ergot could save their hides yet. Perhaps it wasn't too late.

Nearby, Anar Holdar sighed, unhappy that he was forced to restrict Carth's access into the program; there was so much that Onasi would need to know for his own safety. He rose and gave a nod to the other men. "Excuse me, I have other matters to attend to. I'll continue to monitor the progress of the investigation." With that, he left under a dark cloud. Things could not be gloomier in the Republic Embassy.

**The Ocean Spray Hotel**

Outside of the hotel, an investigator took custody of the evidence and transported the items back to the station. As the Selkath departed, Slopha spoke on his commlink, nodding. "Sunry was spotted making his way to the Swoop Track. We must hurry, I have dispatched units to cut him off."

Carth, Aerin, and Mission piled into the police speeder as Slopha leapt into the driver's seat. With sirens wailing, they sped toward Ahto East in the growing dark. Slopha drove with reckless abandon, zipping back and forth across lanes to get around traffic. As they pulled up to the Swoop Track, police speeders with flashing lights were already in place, forming a perimeter around the sports arena and floodlights cast a fierce illumination on the building. Selkath officers and enforcement droids hunkered down behind cover, awaiting the arrival of the brass. Slopha stopped the speeder abruptly, throwing his passengers forward. Aerin grunted as her face found the back of the driver's seat. The Chief Investigator leapt out of the speeder and an officer in white body armor rushed up to him.

"What's the situation?" Slopha grunted.

The officer pointed to the Swoop Track. "Chief Investigator, we've confirmed that the fugitive, Baynum, is inside. We've called for negotiators and an assault team."

Slopha shook his head. "There are a million ways out of the Track through underwater conduits. We have to go in now. Get me a team together quickly, go," he ordered the officer and then turned to Carth. "Captain Onasi, prepare yourself. As the Republic liaison, your people are on the team. We go in five minutes."

Carth nodded and checked his blaster pistols as Aerin took hold of her lightsabers. The Captain pulled the straps of his body armor tight and threw a dark balaclava over his face, as did Aerin. They then attached NVGs to their helmets and secured them to their heads. Her heart was racing in anticipation. Would Sunry resist? Would they have to kill him? She certainly hoped not.

Slopha slid on a body armor vest and grabbed a sonic carbine. This weapon would likely incapacitate a target rather than kill it. Circling his hand over his head, he brought the ad hoc assault team together. Behind cover, he knelt and took a floor map of the facility and put it on the ground as a droid shined light on it.

"I wish we had HK here," mused Aerin. Then, she thought about his lack of restraint. "On second thought, maybe not."

Stabbing the map with his green finger, Slopha pointed at the side entrance. "We'll approach the facility from here and stack at the door. On my signal, the breacher will take down the door and the number two will throw a flash bang in, stunning anyone nearby. The assault team will then penetrate and capture Baynum - I want him _alive_."

Slopha made a quick call to his superior. They spoke in their watery language for a minute before he closed the link. "Your droid, Tee Three has an ID on the victim; Elassa Huros, a reporter," he told Carth and Aerin. Then, the Selkath pointed toward the building. "We have a green light to the door. Stack and hold for my signal and my signal alone."

A large droid led the way, carrying a massive, black battering ram. Behind him walked Carth, holding his blaster pistol and a stun grenade, followed by Slopha and Aerin. Other droids and officers brought up the rear. With weapons covering any windows or doors, the assault team took position at either side of the main door beneath dim street lamps. The lack of hinges on the portal indicated that it opened inward. Aerin's heart pounded and she focused herself.

_He's in there…with someone else. I can sense them. We must hurry._

Aerin whispered this to Slopha, who nodded his acknowledgement. He made an 'ok' sign to Carth, who was now on the other side of the door. The Captain gave the thumbs up, but Aerin could see reluctance in his eyes. She knew he wasn't happy about taking down a hero of the Republic, but she knew he would do his duty as he always did. Slopha then repeated the sign back to Aerin and she did likewise. In response, the officer behind her squeezed her leg and she passed the ready signal forward. The repeated confirmations were necessary to ensure that everyone was set and knew their job in this tense situation.

The Chief Investigator made a quick call. "We have a green light to penetrate."

The breacher droid stepped up to the door and slammed the ram just above the knob and the door flung open with a crash. On cue, Carth tossed the flash bang in and covered his ears. The resounding sonic crunch would stun nearly any sentient species if not properly prepared. Smoke and light filled the Swoop Registration room and a dark figure staggered inside. Slopha rushed in through the door, raising his sonic weapon as Aerin followed him in. Through her NVGs, she could see the yellow and orange image of a middle-aged human holding his ears as if in pain.

The muzzle of her rifle came up sharply. "Get down! Get down!" she yelled, motioning him to the ground with her left hand. She could now tell that they had their fugitive.

Weakly, Sunry dropped on his face and droids were all over him, twisting his arms painfully behind his back. Once he was secured, Aerin and a droid helped him up while the rest of the team searched for Sunry's accomplice without success. "All clear!" came the disappointing call. With a firm grip, Aerin and the droid escorted the prisoner to a waiting police speeder as flashing lights lit up the area and media cameras zoomed in. Aerin removed her helmet and balaclava and then assisted Sunry into the speeder. She felt a certain exhilaration at the collar and her face was still flushed with excitement.

"Sunry Baynum, I am Lieutenant Aerin Dakar of the Republic Navy. You are under arrest for the murder of Elassa Huros, by order of the Ahto City authorities."

The man looked at her through the speeder window and thought for a second as if trying to recall something. "You are a Jedi, are you not?"

Aerin gave him an odd, sideways look. This was disturbing. "How'd you know?" Before he could answer, the speeder pulled away leaving her to ponder the mystery.

**Ahto City Police Station – Midnight**

Aerin watched through a one-way mirror as Sunry Baynum sat, chained to a table in a nearly bare room under harsh lighting, his salt and pepper hair disheveled and matted in places. His rumpled clothing covered him like wrinkled skin, giving him a transient look. Above all, his hands covered his face in a look of utter defeat. She almost felt sorry for him. Standing before the beaten man, two Selkath detectives geared up for their work.

"Where's your accomplice?" raged Slopha as Investigator Shono took a swig of caffa. "It's been a long day and you're not helping yourself. The penalty here for murder is death! We are _not_ like your coddling Republic." The venom in his voice was clear even through the translator.

Sunry did not look up. "Please notify my wife, Elora," he said without emotion. Then, he sighed. "I want to see a representative from the Republic."

Slopha pounded his fist on the utilitarian table causing Sunry to startle. "You don't get squat unless you start talking." The Selkath put his face right up to the man's ear, his slimy whiskers bristling.

With a grunt, Sunry turned slowly returned the Selkath's stare. A certain determination shone in his eyes. "Fine…fine…I'll talk, but I'll only talk to the Jedi…Aerin Dakar. I'll get a fair shake from a Jedi."

Separated by only a couple of inches, Slopha bared his teeth, but then inhaled deeply. Aerin could see that he was frustrated and would get no further. Slopha stepped back. "Very well…but you haven't earned any points yet."

The two Selkath departed and summoned Aerin in. "He's a stubborn old bastard," said Slopha. "Just get his confession and we can close this case," he added to Aerin. She wondered how she could have any impact on this man's fate, but if she could help, she would try. Still in her black coveralls, she entered and sat across from Sunry. She made eye contact and crossed her arms, daring him to talk.

"Why me? What do you want to say?"

He seemed to relax a bit and motioned her over. Suspiciously, she approached, ready to defend herself if necessary. She tried to read him through the Force, but nothing came.

"I can shield my thoughts from you normally, but I want you to read my mind now," he said.

"Why? All the evidence points to you as the shooter."

"Just do it if you want any answers."

Aerin raised an eyebrow and let the Force connect them together. He blocked her from parts of his mind, but a clear voice came through.

_I am an intelligence officer with the Republic and I gave something to one of the Swoop racers…an Ithorian named Qweedle. The information is valuable to the Republic and will also prove my innocence. You must enter the Manaan Swoop Race this afternoon to recover it. You must do this! The fate of the Republic hangs in the balance._

Aerin sighed. Another damn mystery and another entanglement. She nodded her head and left the room. She felt more like a pawn then ever.

Slopha and Carth approached her as Shono popped a glazed pastry in his mouth. "What'd he say?" asked Carth.

"He says he's innocent, but the evidence can only be obtained if I win the Swoop Race today."

Slopha rolled his eyes. "He's desperate, he'll say anything at this point. His initial appearance before the Magistrate is this morning. The guy's guilty as sin."

Carth shrugged. She could see that he was trying to make a point here. "Well, if we don't investigate it, the defense will argue we didn't check out his alibi," the captain said with authority. "They'll win on appeal."

The Selkath nodded reluctantly. He really wanted this to be over. "You're right. Please run down that lead." It was obvious that he didn't want to do it himself. Let the Republic stooges defend their own.

"So, what happens to Sunry now?" asked Aerin.

"This morning, the Magistrate will assign him an Advocate and then we will either indict him via the Grand Jury or he gets a Preliminary Hearing to determine probable cause to proceed to trial. This way is more difficult and the defense can demand it if they think our evidence is weak. Then, when we find him guilty…he dies."

Aerin nodded. _And…if Sunry is right, so does the Republic._


	8. The Province of Jurisprudence Part III

Writer's notes: I'm doing the swoop thing again, which I fit into the intell plot. An old enemy returns and the lightsabers come out, but there is a twist. Why am I adding to this? Beats me. Thanks Thug! I hope you are well.

Other malarkey - Kendo Nikyu test tomorrow. Did some Tameshigiri practice (cutting bamboo). Retiling the washroom. I'm going to be the acting squadron commander for two weeks. It's going to suck. I hate power and responsibility.

**The Province of Jurisprudence – Part III**

**The Manaan Swoop Track – Morning**

The Swoop Track registration room was a buzz with murmuring voices, talking about the police raid last night. A Selkath janitor swept the soot from the floor as hundreds of fans gathered near the monitors. The heavy odor of greasy food permeated the air as hawkers handed out frothy beverages and sausages stuck in buns. Near the portal to the racer's pit, an Ithorian in a white and blue racing outfit fidgeted nervously, seemingly looking for someone. Beyond him stood a group of other racers, including a corpulent Gamorrean and a Twi'lek female, also dressed in gaudy, race attire.

Aerin walked in with Carth and Mission, looking around at the race and betting monitors, that showed the odds for each contestant as fans milled about in the packed room. The excitement in the crowd electrified the place. Aerin was dressed in a colorful, form-fitting bodysuit with various stripes and logos written about her body. She carried a lightweight helmet in her left arm as she walked through the gathered crowd. The three were pretty tired from the long night before.

As she passed, a Twi'lek woman looked at her with disdain. "Who the heck are you? _You're_ going to race here? Cassandra will eat you alive."

Aerin was too tired to play that game and merely shrugged. All she wanted to do was get in the race and make contact with the source. She ignored the taunt, walking by the jeering fan and approached the counter, where a male Twi'lek stood, talking to the Selkath attendants. Aerin noticed that the Twi'lek was wearing a Sith uniform and she saw Carth glower at him. She hoped she wasn't going to have to break up another encounter.

"I didn't know the Sith were fans of swoop racing," Carth said with a hint of hostility. Aerin saw that the Twi'lek had a nametag, which said, "Vek."

The man looked surprised. "Oh, _this_? I'm not a Sith," he said, looking down from the monitors.

"Then why do you wear the uniform?" asked Aerin. For some reason, this intrigued her.

Vek shrugged. "Well, the Sith are badass and _no one_ messes with me in this uniform."

Carth grimaced, a mixed look of curiosity and disgust mingled on his features. "Don't the Sith take exception to you wearing their uniform?"

The Twi'lek pursed his lips and rocked his head back and forth as if thinking. "Ummm, nah, they can't do anything about it because of Manaan Law. They leave me alone." Vek went on to tell them that he worked for a Selkath named Ithoriak Guldar, a cruel and thankless boss. "I figure I got nothing to lose and everything to gain," he said as he pointed to the gray uniform.

Aerin sympathized with the man, but she had more pressing matters. She gave him a polite departing smile and he looked back up toward the race monitors. As she approached the registration desk, she failed to notice a Rodian watching her very closely through the crowd, his buggy eyes reflecting the overhead lights. With a look of tired resignation, she placed 50 credits on the counter and pointed to the upcoming race. "I want to sign up."

The Selkath attendant took the credits and asked, "Do you have any experience? I want to put you in the proper pool."

The question perked her up and she straightened her back and said with a hint of arrogance, "_I_ was the Taris Sector Champion."

He looked at her with disbelief, smirking with his fishy mouth. "I find that hard to believe considering Taris was leveled."

"Well, I beat out Nico Senvi in the Tatooine Finals," she added with her chin raised. The attendant's scoffing was starting to get to her.

The Selkath shrugged, unimpressed, which irritated her even more. "So? We don't recognize Tatooine on the legitimate circuit. The Hutt is less than reputable."

She realized she wasn't going to get anywhere and her vanity wasn't important. "Fine, just let me race," she said with a heavy sigh.

Aerin went into the racing pit as Canderous brought the bike to the starting pens. She checked the lightsaber tucked in her pouch; she did not want to be caught unarmed a second time. The big Mandalorian gave the bike a once over, checking hoses and connections. He squeezed the brakes and pumped the throttles for good measure. "Looks like my modifications are working right." She thought he was going to wish her luck and started to smile, but all he said was, "Don't mess it up."

She watched him turn and leave, a little offended by his parting words. Now was not the time to stew over trivialities though. In the pits, she glanced at the racer's times and profiles and found the Ithorian named Qweedle Molto. He had to be the one she was looking for. He was standing near one of the monitors, looking antsy; she made her approach.

Using the secret parole that Sunry had given her to introduce herself, she said, "It looks like your bike could use a tune up. Here are five hundred credits." She handed him a wad of silver strips, which he gladly took with his long fingers.

His widely-spaced eyes focused in on her. "Thank you so much, I don't know what to say. For kind people like you, there are always rewards at the end of the race," he said in his slow, rumbling voice.

Aerin forced a smile and walked away. _Great, I have to wait to the end of the race._ She turned back to see him counting the credits and watched as Qweedle immediately gave the money to a swoop parts dealer and they set to work on his bike. The upgrades would probably prove very useful. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have given him the cash. There were a lot of things that she had done recently that now seemed like questionable ideas – Carth for one.

The Padawan then sat down and poured herself a caffa. As she pondered the possible information that could come from Qweedle, the PA called the racers to attention. On the command, all racers began to move to the starting pens, causing a huge buzz in the crowd. The fat Gamorrean shoved her out of the way roughly as the Rodian mounted his own swoop bike. Aerin grunted, miffed at the insult, but strode up to her bike and nodded to Canderous. This was not turning out to be a good day so far.

The mercenary now grinned and she knew he was yanking her chain earlier. "Good luck, but I don't think you'll need it."

She chuckled, her mood lightening quite a bit. "Strangely, that means a lot to me," she said with a wink and then looked around at the other racers - The Gamorrean, Hukta Jax, was the favored with the Twi'lek female, Cassandra Mateil, a close second. Aerin cued in on one human male nearby. There was something about him that was unsettling. He was dressed in slick black clothing, woven in a tough-looking material with a black and silver mask. The grotesque, demonic visage sported an elongated, cleft chin, a bulbous nose, red circular eyes, and curved horns. As Aerin stared at the man, he made eye contact and nodded his head. Her mind screamed.

_He's a Force user…._

Almost frightened, she quickly looked away and refocused on the race, powering up her systems. The swoop engines growled to life as the repulsorlift floated the bike off of the surface. She could feel the thrum of the machine beneath her and could feel the added power that the mercenary had added. Canderous quickly showed her a map of the race course, a long, circular route over water.

"I checked the weather report; there's a storm on the way," mentioned Canderous. His brows were furrowed, attempting to hide his worry.

Aerin gave him a reassuring nod, but her attention was captured by the monitor in front coming alive, showing a Duros with a checkered flag. "Citizens of Manaan, welcome, welcome!" shouted the Duros with great enthusiasm. She heard distant roars of the throngs of fans.

"Prepare for the spectacle of the year! Our favorite bad boy, Hukta Jax, has promised another crushing victory. Let's hear it for the Gamorrean!"

Hukta waved and squealed as he revved the engine of his SuperSwoop 500.

"Next, we have our strong contender, the Queen of Mean, Cassandra Mateil! But, don't forget that we have many other bikers ready to dethrone the champions…. Let's give it up for Qweedle! Aerin Skye! Hulas! And…Mysterious Stranger!"

At the sound of that name, Aerin's blood ran cold; that was the name she used on Taris during her duels.

_Could this be a coincidence?_

She looked back into the crowd of racers to see the Force user, revving his engines. Something about him felt familiar to Aerin…disturbingly familiar. The announcer called off the names of the rest of the entrants and a large red light appeared at the starting gate. She took a deep breath.

"Racers, are you ready?"

The light clocked down from red, to amber, to green and swoop bikes shot out onto the Manaan ocean under angry, gray skies. On his awesomely powerful bike, Hukta ran over an obstacle and accelerated past Cassandra, who dodged out of his way. Qweedle made a surprising jump into third and Aerin fell in behind him, sliding into his slipstream. Ahto City grew rapidly smaller as the bikes rocketed away at 300 kph, skimming over the water and throwing up dramatic rooster tails in their wakes. Aerin quickly checked her mirror and saw the Mysterious Stranger behind her, flanked by two other racers in a tight formation.

Up ahead at the turn, Hukta ran over another obstacle, throwing up water and debris into the air, forcing Qweedle and Cassandra to swerve aside. Water sprayed onto Aerin's clear facemask as a fish sailed over her shoulder. Then, she felt the power of the Force. On instinct, she skidded her bike to the right just as a snaking tendril of energy lashed from behind. The translucent arm tore past her and curled around the Gamorrean, yanking him clean off of his bike. Hukta plunged into the water, throwing up a fountain of spray as the racers shot over him.

Aerin looked back quickly to see the grotesque mask of the Mysterious Stranger. _Dark Jedi? Oh no!_ Her mission was compromised and she was in a world of hurt. She fought off a growing sense of panic. As she turned to look ahead for an escape, lightning crisscrossed the sky and rain began to pelt her; the storm had arrived.

**The Manaan Zoo**

Multitudes of alien species buzzed, chirped, screeched, and bellowed behind transparisteel barriers as crowds of offworlders and Selkath alike meandered and played. A sense of natural beauty and serenity permeated the air. In front of a pen of recently acquired Gizka, the zookeeper met with a group of Selkath adolescents.

"I can promise you unlimited power…the catch? There is no catch; it is entirely voluntary and you can leave at any time," the keeper said reassuringly. "You want to see justice on our world, don't you? All you have to do if come with me and enter the training program; it's that easy." He splayed out his arms as if beckoning them.

The adolescents gave the zookeeper a suspicious look at first. "How do we know you are for real?"

The zookeeper smiled. He was prepared for that. He'd done this routine many times before. The young were always so gullible this way – power was always so enticing. "Why don't you see for yourself? Come with me and I'll show you those, who have gone before. If you don't like it, you're free to leave."

The youths looked at each other and then nodded. With a bigger smile, the zookeeper continued, "Wait here. I'm going to notify our guide." He walked several paces away and pressed his commlink. "Karla, I have some more guests for you. I think they would be perfect for the training that has been set up"

There was no response.

The zookeeper narrowed his fishy eyes and frowned; it was not like Karla to not respond. As he walked back to the group of adolescents, he failed to notice a blonde, human woman pointing a device at him. With a nonchalant turn, she walked away to look at the exotic beast collection. The keeper went back to his new recruits and ushered them toward his office. "Not to worry. I'll show you the way. Just be patient and all will be yours." His concern about Karla's absence was quickly overridden by his greed.

**The Manaan Swoop Track**

Rain and high seas began to crash through the swoop race as a desperate battle was being waged. With a thought, Aerin's lightsaber flew to her waiting hand and the thin, cobalt blade shot forth, intercepting a blaster bolt. Half turning in the saddle, she sliced away three more shots, sparks exploding on the blade.

The Mysterious Stranger veered left sharply and pointed one of his troop to the right as the middle man continued to fire. She was going to be flanked. A stray bolt passed Aerin, flying into the left engine of Cassandra's swoop bike. Smoke began pouring out of the turbines as the engine shut down, sending Cassandra into a wild spin. The Twi'lek flew off of the bike, crashing into the stormy sea as her bike disintegrated into a shower of parts.

Aerin grunted and slammed the throttle closed while opening the speed brake. As he overtook her, the middle man's eyes widened in sudden realization. Aerin extended her arm, flicking her blade backward and the man's head separated from his body, sending him tumbling into a wave.

Rocketing past the spout of water where their companion met his demise, Aerin's two remaining antagonists shot ahead and the Mysterious Stranger signaled his minion back. "Get her. I'll take the Ithorian." The minion biker slowed and took careful aim with his blaster as the masked Sith raced ahead. Things were getting desperate and her mind raced to find answers.

In Aerin's brain, synapses flowed with power and energy rushed though her cells. She saw the bolt erupt from the muzzle of the blaster in slow motion and, standing in the saddle, she slashed it down into the water.

With a grunt of frustration, the man holstered his weapon and drew a lightsaber. The red beam hissed its presence in the falling rain and the man veered toward Aerin. Closing rapidly, he launched a series of overhead cuts, which Aerin alternately dodged and parried. With her legs, she swerved her bike into her attacker and a wave crashed between them, separating them momentarily. Water cascaded down on top of them and their blades sizzled with steam. The Sith veered at her again and thrust his blade at her throat. The Jedi took the point in a circular parry and riposted with a lateral cut, which was intercepted by a sweeping upward parry.

Before he could move, a bolt tore into his back and his lightsaber flew from his grasp. Aerin's eyes widened in surprise as the Sith tumbled backward and was covered by a roiling wave. She quickly searched around and saw another racer.

Behind her, the Rodian, Hulas, waved at her. "Go! Go on, I have your back."

There was no time to think about this and she was thankful for the unexpected ally. The Padawan nodded sharply at Hulas and looked ahead to see Qweedle's lead diminishing as the masked Sith charged ahead. Aerin summoned power from the depths of her being and sparks of light covered her; the swoop bike shot forward, passing 400 kph. A silent scream of near terror formed on Aerin's mouth as she crested over white capped waves through the blinding rain. Lightning again tore the sky, followed by deep rumbling thunder. As she gained on them, she could see Qweedle's bike smoking as he swerved desperately to avoid the Dark Jedi.

Aerin reached out and mentally tugged the Sith's handlebars, skidding him away from the Ithorian. The Dark Jedi turned, looking at her with his grotesque mask, his entire body filled with hate and fury that bristled outward in the Force. Standing in the saddle, he controlled his bike with his mind and twirled his ruby blade before his face, which was shrouded in unholy steam.

Aerin's stomach knotted. She had seen this mastery of fencing before.

_The Endar Spire…Trask's killer!_

The Dark Jedi rushed at her in a joust like charge and Aerin too, stood in the saddle and angled her blade over her shoulder, looking down its length.

_I cannot beat this man. He is too powerful._

As the great steeds met, red clashed with blue and Aerin flung herself into the air, cutting at the Dark Jedi's bike. Sparks flew from severed cables and the Sith crashed into the stormy sea. With a graceless landing, Aerin fell back into the saddle of her bike and rushed away.

As she saw Qweedle in the distance, blood poured down her leg, soaking her pants and the blue sea with a crimson trail. Fiery pain surged through her body. With an agonized shriek, the Jedi throttled forward to catch the Ithorian's smoking bike. Willpower alone drove her forward. Together, they crossed finish line, neck and neck and then powered down to a halt, floating above the rolling sea as ocean spray coated them. Holding her side with one arm, she breathed a sigh of relief. She was completely exhausted.

Yelling above the roar of the waves, Qweedle called, "Thank you! I thought I was dead for sure. I _had_ to bring you out here where it was safe. Here is the data pad from Sunry." He pulled the pad out and inched his bike toward Aerin. The Jedi reached for it weakly, her blood and power nearly spent.

At that, the Rodian Hulas charged through a wave, throwing water out in a spray, and he thrust his blaster up under Aerin's chin before she could react. As they bobbed together on the sea, Hulas spoke, "I'll take that now. And you, Aerin Dakar, you will come with me. Put on this Force suppressing collar." With an satisfied smirk he used his free hand to pull out a metal neck collar and thrust it into her hands.

She reluctantly took it. "Who are you? You're not Sith…why are you doing this?" Her mind searched for answers. She gave a brief thought to resisting, but knew they would both perish at Hulas' hands. She was defeated and there were no options at the moment.

Hulas chuckled. "Hrmph…so narrow minded. There is _more_ out there than just the Republic and the Sith. There are other laws in the galaxy that need to be obeyed. _Now_, put the collar on."


	9. The Trial Part I

**The Province of Jurisprudence - Part I**

Writer's notes: Updated for some reason unknown to me. As expected, this whole section will be revolving around Jolee's and Sunry's trials. The pithy blurb sets the scene, using the Sixth Amendment of the US Constitution...the Right to Counsel and Due Process under the law. I'm going to try and mix in some action, intrigue, and romance into this courtroom drama.

Thanks to Evan for his free legal advice, bloodsucker that he is!

Other malarkey - We passed the Kendo Ikkyu examination in June. I passed my annual pilot checkride with flying colors, so to speak. In Iaido, we entered the intermediate phase or Chuden arts. I recently learned Tsuka-ate, striking with the pommel. I have an affinity for Gyakugesa, an upward diagonal/kesa giri cut, and Kissakigaeshi, a parry and tsuki (stab).

**The Trial – Part I**

_In all criminal prosecutions, the accused shall enjoy the right to a speedy and public trial, by an impartial jury of the State and district wherein the crime shall have been committed…and to be informed of the nature and cause of the accusation, to be confronted with the witnesses against him…and to have the Assistance of Counsel for his defence.  
Amendment Six of the United States Constitution_

**Ukatis System – Years in the Past**

Jedi Padawan Jolee Bindo sat, chained in a cell, languishing for several days in the dark. His mission to pave the way for a supply shuttle to the starving people of Ukatis was only partially successful; the shuttle had gotten through, but he was shot down by the unusually accurate fire of his captor. Now, his stomach rumbled with hunger and his throat was parched with thirst. He surmised that he didn't smell too good either and the constant dripping of water was beginning to throb in his head. He heard the sound of boots on stone approaching and hoped that it would bring some food and water. The heavy door creaked open and his heart quickened a beat – it was the young woman who shot him down. He shielded his eyes as the room was bathed in sudden illumination. Like a dark angel, her form was blurry in the strong backlight and he forced his eyes to focus.

"I have claimed the honor of the capture," she announced loudly, hurting his ears, which had grown accustom to the silence. "I will oversee your imprisonment until your trial and your execution." She placed a wooden bowl before him, which sloshed unappetizing mush over the sides. His stomach reeled from the sight of the dinner, but his hunger was ravenous. He didn't want to give her the satisfaction, but he had to eat. He seized the bowl, which brought a smile to the woman's face. As Jolee slurped the vermin-infested gruel, he could sense something different about the woman; she was a Force user.

"Say, thanks for the swill," he said, trying to lighten the mood. "The bugs add a very distinctive flavor."

The smile left her face. Apparently, she didn't have a sense of humor. "Silence criminal! Would you rather I didn't feed you at all?"

Young Bindo pursed his lips, trying to adhere to his hostage survival training - don't antagonize…build rapport. He wiped any false mirth from his mind and lowered his head in supplication. "I was just trying to thank you for your kindness. What do I call you?"

"Nayama, my name is Nayama." It was a start. He had opened the front door.

"Pleasure to meet you, Nayama. I'm Jolee Bindo. I was helping to bring food and medicine to the starving people of Ukatis when your very accurate shooting brought me down."

The woman took a step further, putting her hands on her hips. It was obvious that she was displeased by his words. Jolee looked her over, gathering more information. Her green uniform was crisply pressed, accentuating her hazel eyes. The light beyond the door framed her muscular body and sculpted features. She narrowed her eyes and he could see an intense fire behind them. "You lie, criminal. The people of Ukatis are prosperous and well cared for. This is a Jedi trick."

Jolee shook his head and ran his hand through his wavy hair. He put on his most sincere face, beseeching her with his hands. "It's no trick, Nayama. I'm telling the truth." His mind was working overtime, looking for any opening. _Use her name. Build rapport. Show her the truth_, he kept thinking, over and over.

The woman stopped for a moment as if pondering his words. Jolee felt the rush of hope, but then she grunted. "No matter. The trial will find you guilty and you _will_ be executed." He felt crestfallen as she stepped back out of the door, slamming it shut. A sense of doom fell back on him as he lay back on the cold, damp floor and sighed; his odds were not good.

**Thirteen Days Later**

Despite the obviously adversarial relationship, Jolee had begun to make inroads by keeping the conversation lively over the last few days. On her shift, Nayama would talk deep into the night with Jolee. She seemed to be showing a curiosity about the world beyond Ukatis. His hopes began to rise again. On the evening before the trial, Jolee sat on the floor of the cell with Nayama at the open door. The security had become more lax of late.

"What is it like outside? Tell me about the sunset," he asked, looking up as if he could see the rays of light through the stone walls. Nayama lowered her head and Jolee could sense a feeling of guilt within her. He thought it might be that she was upset about subjecting the Jedi to certain death. He felt a strong sense of justice within her – she wasn't just out to kill him, but was honestly trying to protect her planet. The problem was that the government was lying about who they should be protected from.

"The orange and red hues are breathtaking," she answered and Jolee smiled in the darkness. He could see it in his mind's eye as if they were viewing it together. At that moment, he felt a strange connection to her. It was _almost_ as if he wouldn't mind dying by her hand…almost.

"Thank you, since this is my last sunset, I was hoping to see it vicariously." He spoke without anger or malice. Somehow, he was truly content to be here, in this cell, with her. The remainder of the night was spent with Jolee asking questions about Ukatis. By morning, he felt as if they had known each other for years.

**The Morning of the Execution**

In the morning, several guards wakened Jolee and his chains were removed none too gently. Nayama put her hand out sternly to the guards. "Treat him with honor," she told them with a force behind her voice. She pulled him up. "It is time, Jolee. Your trial will begin shortly. Come with us." Her voice cracked slightly and he could tell she was conflicted in the matter. As the Jedi stood and fell in with the other guards, Nayama leaned close to him and whispered, "You were right, Jolee. I had to see it for myself."

He almost gasped – it was too good to be true. He gave her a half smile, hoping to drive deeper into her psyche, to move her to another place. "Then, why don't you do something about it? Is this about justice or about show?" She merely looked away as they marched down the hall to the courtroom.

The great metal-framed doors opened into a giant chamber with solid benches and severe lighting. Separated from the masses, the judge sat high above on a raised platform, looking down at the accused. The setting of the room was designed to inspire fear. The judge was cloaked in black with a black headdress and a blank, white mask. Guards positioned Jolee at a bench and forced him to kneel. A bailiff entered and made a wide, sweeping motion with his hands.

"Let us begin the trial of the accused, Jolee Bindo, on the charges of inciting rebellion and conspiring to induce treason against the state."

Jolee grunted and tried to rise. It was time for his own show. It was time to see what was truly in Nayama's heart. "This is ridiculous. All I wanted to do was help to feed the starving pe-" The butt of a guard's blaster rifle silenced him and sent him back to the ground.

Nayama winced as he groaned on the floor and then closed her eyes. The judge had not moved. He raised his hand and then spoke in an eerie, genderless, mechanized voice, "The accused will rise and receive sentence for the aforementioned crimes."

Jolee struggled. There was still fire in his belly. There was still life in his limbs. "Sentence? What kind of kangaroo court-" he blurted before the guard struck him again, this time in the head. Jolee collapsed like a bag of rocks, his face slamming into the tiled floor of the courtroom. The taste of blood filled his mouth and the smell of it filled his nostrils. He moaned weakly, struggling to stand.

"Your honor," Nayama broke in. There was a sense of urgency in her voice. Jolee could hear a chill edge to it as something rang in the back of his mind. "I have something of the offender's that should be examined." She took Jolee's lightsaber and began walking up to the judge. With a subtle turn of her head, she gave the Jedi an almost imperceptible nod. Jolee saw this and confusion reigned in his mind.

_What is she doing? Am I suppose to…._

On her way to the bench, Nayama tripped, dropping the lightsaber and knocking over a guard. Jolee's eyes widened. This could not be an accident for the lithe and dexterous Nayama. He extended his hand and the weapon flew to his grip. He powered the lightsaber and a green blade shot forth, slicing his leg irons in two. He turned and swept his arm out, knocking guards over with the Force. He was out of the frying pan and into the fire now.

The judge stood, raising a fist. "Execute the miscreant! Order in the court!" Two guards drew their blasters, but Nayama rolled into them, knocking them down like bowling pins. As they recovered, they kicked Nayama and aimed their weapons at her, but Jolee leapt across the room and sliced both of their blasters in half, sending sparks into the air. With their pistols a smoking ruin, the two guards lunged at the Jedi, arms out to seize him. As they came on, he torqued his hips while grasping their arms, hurling them over his head. Two bolts flew at him from the flank and Jolee swatted them away and into a closed window, shattering it. Desperately, he reached down and took hold of Nayama. With a push of his legs, he flew out of the window to safety.

_This is my lucky day._

**Dantooine – The Jedi Academy **

In well-pressed Jedi robes, Jolee stood in the garden of the Jedi Academy. He looked up at the gossamer clouds that hung overhead, shrouding the bright sun. A cool breeze wafted through the well-tended shrubs and bushes, creating goose bumps on Jolee's skin. A sense of contentedness filled his being and, for the first time, he felt at one with the Force.

_All is right with the universe right now._

A familiar face entered the garden. "Jolee Bindo…welcome back to Dantooine," said Vrook Lamar in greeting. He was dressed in deep red robes and he had a more mature look about him. A few streaks of silver hair had crept into his black mane and a few crows feet grasped onto his eyes. More than that, a calm spirituality seemed to permeate his being. Still, Jolee could see the ambition in his eyes…and in his heart.

Jolee smiled. "Vrook…or should I say Knight Lamar now. Congratulations my friend."

The knight bowed respectfully. Jolee could sense the pride in his friend's posture. "Thank you," said Vrook. "I have been granted a tenure here, assisting Master Vandar in teaching our youth…our future. I hear congratulations are in order for you as well," Vrook said, but a hint of disapproval was in his voice. "You are now…_married_." Vrook raised his chin slightly.

Young Bindo grinned, feeling his own pride. "It's a long story, my friend, but yes, I've been married for several months now. We met at my trial in the Ukatis System."

"I have heard the report of your bravery and your sacrifice there was most noble. The Order was able to feed thousands of starving people. Master Vandar is most pleased."

Jolee shrugged – bravery and nobility didn't seem to have the same appeal as before. Then, his eyes brightened. "Any word on Sunry?"

A faint smile crossed Vrook's lips. "Our friend is now a full lieutenant in the Military Intelligence Command. He tells me he is a 'certified spook', whatever that means…but he and Elora are well. The Republic has given him great honors."

"Good, that's very good," answered Jolee, another form of pride filling his heart. It would be so good to see Sunry again. There were so many things to catch up on. Then, switching the subject, he continued, "Vrook, I want to speak to Master Vandar. I have a request."

The pale, raven-haired knight nodded and, together, they went to the chambers of the Masters.

**Master Vandar's Chambers**

In the chamber, paneled in rich, dark woods and carpeted in plush blues and greens, the diminutive Jedi Master Vandar Tokare stood awaiting the arrival of a Jedi Padawan. His tiny, clawlike feet scrunched into the carpet fibers as he connected with the Force. Master Vandar turned as the doors to the chamber opened and Vrook and Jolee walked in. The master scrunched up his face as he examined the dark Padawan.

Jolee walked up to the diminutive Jedi and knelt. Being granted an audience with Vandar was a singular honor, especially for a Padawan. However, in this case, he felt he _deserved_ it. "Master Vandar, I have-"

Vandar held up his hand to stop him. "Padawan Bindo, I know why you are here. Against the _teachings of the Order_, you have married. Now, you seek to have us train your wife because she is Force sensitive. Padawan Bindo, do you think the Force has guided you here or is this the willfulness of one man?"

Jolee's eyes widened in surprise and he looked as if he were struck. This couldn't be happening. He had planned it all out. "Master, I-"

"No Jolee, we cannot do this. The Force has guided us away from this course of action."

Young Bindo nodded his head stiffly…reluctantly; this could not possibly be what the Force wanted. He stood and turned, walking past Vrook without another word. There was another way.

_Then, I will train her myself. _


	10. The Trial Part II

Update - Writer's husband's notes: We begin the trial portion of the story. It's loosely based on the procedures of US Federal Court. The forensics used for the investigation are stuff Alice learned in school.

Aerin confronts a new player in the game for Galactic supremacy and it draws her further down the road to the Dark Side. The next section will take on a sort of Law and Order meets Alias.

Bear with us, we are experimenting with a different style and know this isn't too Star Warsy, but that theme will return soon. We figured the Galaxy was a diverse place and lots of different things happen. Besides, it did seem to fit the Manaan experience somewhat.

Other malarkey - We got the dog bark zapper for our neighbor's rat dog. I took 2nd in a big pistol competition. A Nanadan sensei is visiting from Japan and we are learning tons from him. We revisited the Shoden Iai arts and are really fine tuning some things like Tsukekomi, Tsukikage, and Nukiuchi.

**The Trial – Part II **

**The Manaan Swoop Track**

Heavy, stinging drops of rain pelted the three racers as they bobbed over the thick, powerful waves on their hovering bikes. Lightning snaked across the horizon followed by booming thunder that rattled their bones. Aerin's features lit up through the gloom with each bolt of energy from the gray sky, giving her a ghoulish look. The Jedi sat on her bike, holding the Force suppressing collar, her face drawn and pale from blood loss after the duel with the demonic Dark Jedi. Her power nearly drained, she reluctantly took off her sporty helmet and tossed it into the water, where it floated aimlessly, a victim to the tides.

"So, there's more to this Galaxy than I know, huh? Well, enlighten me, Hulas," she said weakly, fighting for time. Her eyes and her mind desperately sought for an opening…an escape.

The Rodian curled his flexible, green lips, rain dripping down his face. He drew himself up as if supremely proud of what he was about to say. "Aerin Dakar, I represent a shadow organization that operates behind the scenes. Your presence has been demanded by the Genoharadan. You _will_ serve a greater purpose." His arms crossed as if he were waiting for her to gasp in awe and horror.

"The _who_?" Aerin said dismissively, a veiled insult riding on her words. The shrug that came with the question was like a psychic dagger into his heart.

Pride got the better of Hulas and he smirked as if deeply offended with his mouth scrunched up. "The Genoharadan," he said again, gesticulating for emphasis, waiting for a reaction. Then, he cocked his head and nodded as if he knew he wouldn't get what he wanted. "It is not surprising that you have not heard of us though. We have been in existence for millennia, influencing the events that shape the Galactic future. Now, be a _good_ girl and _put on_ that collar." Hulas pushed the muzzle of the blaster harder into Aerin's throat and she inhaled sharply from the pressure.

Aerin furrowed her brows, playing yet another card from her hand. She put on her most skeptical face, curing one side of her lip up. "I find that _highly_ unlikely. The Galactic Senate runs the Republic."

Hulas grunted with impatience. It was as if he _needed_ her respect and fear. "We operate _behind_ the scenes, removing obstacles or empowering those, who will advance our agenda. Even the _Sith_ are not immune to our machinations," he said as if that would imbue her with terror.

"Well, you _obviously_ can't even get near Malak," she retorted, trying to poke his pride; her power was slowly returning…perhaps too slowly. She only hoped she could keep up this verbal parry and riposte.

"Powerful and public figures like Malak are not beyond the reach of the Genoharadan, but we prefer not to incur the spotlight of such an assassination," he said, insinuating that no one was safe. "Now, with Revan, we had a hand in her demise. We-"

Aerin gasped at that name. Never before had it had such an impact on her though. An image of a cold, dark void crashed through her mind and she choked momentarily with spasms wracking her gut. In a wave of nausea, she hurled into the sea. Hulas pursed his green lips, unsympathetic to her illness. "Okay, enough of this. Put on the collar _now_!"

Aerin inhaled slowly and then opened her eyes, her golden eyes.

Seeing the shining orbs in her face, Hulas gasped as Aerin raised her hand into the air and a bolt of lightning shot down from the heavens, engulfing her in light and energy. She extended her other hand at Hulas and his blaster shattered in his grasp as orange electricity arced into the Rodian. Beams of lethal power caressed him and he wailed and jiggled while smoke coiled off of his body, steaming in the rain. Aerin withdrew her hand and Hulas slumped over the handlebars of his bike, blackened like burnt toast. She shook, not knowing where she was for the moment. Everything was in a hazy blur of temporary madness. The Jedi turned to Qweedle, who recoiled in horror. "Don't hurt me!" he cried, raising his hands to protect himself.

Aerin blinked several times and her eyes faded to iron gray while white streaks appeared in her hair. She felt renewed…reenergized, sitting tall in the saddle and showing no signs of injury. All sense of pain and doubt had vanished. She took the data pad from the Ithorian's hand and made eye contact with him. Suddenly, she felt a little sheepish. "Ummm, it's okay, Qweedle. We won the race. Let's go collect our prize," she said, hoping to ease his fears. She couldn't understand why he was still afraid. After all, the bad guys were gone and she represented all that was good and right.

Qweedle nodded slowly, watching her every move with caution as she rifled through Hulas' body, recovering some items. She felt a strange sense of excitement over having defeated the Rodian, assuming that he was as powerful as he professed to be. The thought of Genoharadan retribution crossed her mind, but she didn't particulary care at the moment. If they wanted to cross paths with a powerful Jedi, then so be it. When Aerin was done, the two throttled up their engines and raced back to Ahto City. As they faded into the thick sheets of rain, a figure in black body armor, with a grotesque black and silver mask, levitated above the waves, watching…waiting.

**The Swoop Tracks**

Back at the Swoop Office, Aerin felt completely healed as the Force surged through her wound. The energy that she felt was intoxicating. She briefly thought about what drew people to the dark side and that the sense of power and invincibility would be hard to resist. Beyond that, it was the ability to dictate your own terms on the world and not be a victim to it. She quickly hid the thought in the back of her mind for fear that Bastila might discover it. Then, with an electric smile, she dismounted the bike and grasped Qweedle's hand, raising it above their heads as the crowds roared. The excitement was overwhelming. Off to the side, Hukta Jax and Cassandra dried off in the Racer's Pit, glaring at Aerin and Qweedle.

Carth tore through the mob, leading Mission, Bastila, and Canderous. The Captain took her hand, obviously worried, his face tinged with fear. "I saw what happened out there on the holonet…. Your pants are soaked in blood! We've got to get you to a doctor," he said with insistent tugs on her sleeve.

Bastila reached out to touch Aerin, but pulled her hand back as if she were touching a hot iron. Her eyes grew large, focusing on Aerin's face. It was as if she were meeting someone she hadn't seen in a long time; someone who had changed a lot. "I felt great surges in the Force. I knew it was you and I came immediately."

Aerin shrugged dismissively. It was no big deal now – she outfought a Sith and a Genoharadan assassin. "I had a little tangle with some Dark Jedi, but I got by." Padawan Dakar then took out some of the items that she had taken from Hulas and gave them to Bastila. She wanted to change the subject. "There seems to be yet another player in this Galactic drama; a group called the Genoharadan sent that Rodian to kidnap me."

Carth frowned, drawing nearer to her. "I don't like this at all. I think we need to keep a closer eye on you, Aerin. Now, let's get you to a doctor."

Aerin pulled her shirt up, revealing her left side, which bore no evidence of a wound. All of this fuss was somewhat irritating and she wanted to get back to her fans. "I can handle myself, Carth; the Force has healed me." Once again, she wanted to change the subject. She wanted the adoration. Then, pulling Qweedle toward the crowd, a bright smile broke across her face and the mob went wild. Aerin reveled in the attention as swoop fans danced around she and the Ithorian. The energy in the room was infectious and she looked up at the giant Swoop monitor to see herself, larger-than-life. For a moment, she thought she was hot stuff.

A Selkath race official pushed through the crowd and handed each racer a large trophy and sack of credits. Adoring fans surged forward, trying to touch Ahto City's newest heroes. A white flash tore through Aerin's mind.

_She stands atop an ancient stone temple and Bastila is at her right side, holding her hand. Bastila guides her to a lookout platform and they gaze down on multitudes of troops, standing in tightly packed ranks. As she comes into view, the ordered and disciplined ranks of soldiers salute, chanting in unison, "All hail, all hail."_

_Then, as if one body, they kneel and bow their heads. _

Aerin smiled and looked up at the monitor again to see herself smiling back. Her resistance to her passions were fading. She looked over to see Bastila's dark expression, but this was a great day. Why ruin it worrying about Padawan Shan's irrational fears.

**The Embassy of the Republic – Midday**

When the swoop festivities had died away, Carth dragged the group back to the Embassy; Sunry's data pad needed to be analyzed for useful intelligence. They were met there by Major Durren and Ensign Helos and the elite guards at the doors ushered them in. A sense of urgency permeated the corridors. As they strode down along hall to the office of the Military Attaché, Niki tugged on Aerin's sleeve. An insistent look was on her face. "Lieutenant, I have to use the restroom. I think I need your help."

Aerin furrowed her brows and Niki gave her a nearly imperceptible wink. The Padawan nodded understanding and followed Niki to the restroom. Aerin waved at Carth. "Go on, we'll catch up later." Niki opened the dark wooden door to the restroom and stepped inside. She pulled a gray electronic device from her pouch and began scanning the room for listening devices. A red light began blinking as she passed the fire detector and the screen on her device read, 'audio only'.

"You know, I just can't get my hair to do that thing," Niki complained, pointing at the fire detector.

Aerin's eye followed her finger. She picked up on Niki's caution. "I completely understand what you're saying. I think I'm due for a perm."

Niki proceeded to turn on all of the water faucets, drowning out any listening devices' ability to overhear. She leaned in to whisper into Aerin's ear. "As we suspected, the Selkath zookeeper is an agent for the Sith. By intercepting his communications, I've confirmed that he has a contact among our crew. As you know, we initially thought that it was Juhani, however, the evidence shows that it's someone else."

Aerin eyes widened in surprise and she whispered back, "I made a terrible mistake. I thought Juhani was indeed the spy. What should we do?" Pangs of guilt struck her heart.

The young intelligence officer showed Aerin images of the Selkath trying to recruit adolescents for some nefarious purpose. She then handed Aerin an earpiece to listen to the recordings she had made. Niki played the tapes for the Jedi, who furrowed her brows. This was indeed disturbing.

"Why didn't you take this to Ergot? He's head of counterintelligence for this mission," asked Aerin, wondering about the protocol breach.

"Lieutenant, I'm going to be honest. I have some suspicions regarding him and he's close to Chief Mertens. We have to keep this under wraps…perhaps only Captain Onasi can know."

Aerin sighed again. This was getting complicated and she had her doubts about what Niki was saying. "I used my powers on Ergot and I discovered nothing untoward. How can you explain that?

The blonde ensign seemed to anticipate this and shook her head. "As intelligence officers, we've been trained to resist interrogation by Force Users. Go ahead, read me," she said as if daring Aerin to do her worst.

The Jedi focused her will on Niki, who gasped momentarily before settling down. Aerin stared at her, incredulous. This could not be possible. "I am reading that you are a Bith musician named Fleebo."

Niki smiled and then continued, "Ergot could have you read anything he wanted, especially on a superficial mind probe. Now, my research told me that this 'Karla' is actually Elassa Huros, identified as a reporter on Manaan. She was the one, who was meeting with Sunry. It's my guess that Sunry is more that just a contractor and Elassa was trying to recruit him…or visa versa," she said and then looked around. "Now, hear me out…this is going to sound crazy, but you look a lot like Elassa, the Selkath does not know that she is dead, and he's never met her in person."

A blank look came over Aerin, followed by an expression of horrified understanding. Niki nodded. They were on the same page.

**The Office of the Republic Military Attaché on Manaan.**

Aerin and Niki entered the chamber of the Mil-At, seeing everyone waiting impatiently on their arrival. Captain Holdar and Koloss Mertens nodded dryly at them as Commander Ergot stood behind with an expression of veiled satisfaction. Aerin saw it and traded glances with Niki, who nodded. There might be some credence to Niki's suspicions.

Captain Holdar put forth his hand. "Jedi Dakar, the data pad, please." Aerin handed him the pad and he inserted in into a data crib, designed to scan for viruses and download the data. A monitor descended from the ceiling and flickered to life. A holographic image of Elassa Huros appeared on the screen in full color; her expression was almost desperate, her eyes wild and her hair frazzled. Her voice was slightly distorted by the speaker, but a sense of strength came through the wires.

"I have offended Commissar Ventrax and I know he means to kill me. I have seen his goons stalking me throughout the city. I have nothing to hide. If he wants a confrontation, so be it."

Niki raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. A few heads turned to Aerin, noting the similarities in the appearance between Huros and the Jedi.

Elassa continued, telling the listeners of her intentions and of her ability to establish her credentials. "I am going to defect to the Republic," she announced, drawing gasps from the viewers. "I have, as my bona fides, a fighter design created by Revan, the layout of the Sith Embassy and my pass codes as well as the location of the Republic droid. I can tell you that we have not broken the encryption for the droid yet, but it will be complete within a few days."

A look of relief swept through the room at hearing that the droid was still unexploited by the Sith. On the screen, Elassa looked from side to side. "I must approach Sunry and ask him to give me asylum. There is something more…something that will affect all of Manaan, but I'll only deliver it in person." The screen went blank and Aerin was left with a cold prickly in her belly, wondering what this could possibly have been. Whatever it was, if it didn't go their way, the Republic would surely suffer. Too bad they would never know now.

Captain Holdar stood and retracted the viewer. "Well, this is better news. It's unfortunate that Elassa is dead, but it does shed doubt on the issue of Sunry's guilt though." It looked like an idea popped into his head and he looked at Aerin and Bastila.

"Would you be willing to represent Sunry? We could have a change of Arbiter hearing before the Ahto City Court today."

The Jedi looked at each other, confused, and Anar Holdar continued along with his plan, "Along with your friend, Jolee, we want you to represent Sunry. As you can see, a lot is riding on this."

Aerin sighed. Would Sunry be just another lost soul to save or would she just be a pawn in yet another game? She glanced over to see Bastila and they were in agreement. The two Jedi nodded reluctantly as Carth made the call to Jolee to meet them in court. At the same time, Chief Mertens called Ambassador Wann to request the hearing. All they had to do now was win.

At the appointed time, Aerin and Bastila accompanied Captain Holdar to the District Court of Ahto City. High, silver walls and the Great Seal of Manaan greeted any who entered the transparisteel doors to the guard post. Selkath sentries scanned all entrants with a giant viewer to detect weapons and explosives. The tension in the area was high as Captain Holdar displayed his diplomatic credentials and the guards ushered the three into the court amid murmuring crowds.

Two Selkath, dressed in silver robes, met the party at the massive metal doors to the courtroom. With a wave of their fishy hands, the doors parted with a hiss, revealing the imposing Courtroom for the District of Ahto City, where five austere judges sat on hovering benches before the seats of both the prosecution and defense. As the Republic team walked into the cold chamber they could see the courtroom packed with Selkath and offworld spectators, waiting to see the infamous murder suspect, Sunry Baynum. Imagers and Holovideos lined the walls, creating footage of the event for the hungry Galactic media. Aerin watched the video and the flashes of light in her direction and smiled at the sense of awe and admiration that was being directed at them.

In the gallery, Jolee sat next to a middle-aged woman with brown hair and a plain white dress. She appeared bent and worn with lines of worry radiating from her eyes. As Captain Holdar passed, the old Jedi stood with the woman, who grasped Bastila's sleeve urgently. "I'm Elora, Sunry's wife," she said in a high-pitched, almost shrieking voice. "Are you the one, who's going to save my Sunry? He's innocent, I tell you, innocent."

Bastila nodded curtly as she walked by. "We are here to defend him. We will uncover the truth here and let justice be done."

With Jolee in tow, the defense team sat next to a Selkath arbiter, who was filing her nails; she seemed not the least bit interested in her new partners or even in the proceeding. A side door opened and Selkath marshals led Sunry, locked in chains, into the courtroom to gasps from the audience. He jingled as he walked in and gave a nervous wave to Elora. Seeing Jolee, he immediately perked up. Standing face to face, they shook hands warmly and Sunry spoke, "Thank the Force they brought you into this, old friend. I don't know where they found you…I thought you were dead. It's good to see you, Jolee."

Jolee nodded with a bittersweet expression, his eyes somewhat downcast. "Yes, old friend…it's good to see you too." Aerin could tell that there was a lot of history between them…not all of it good.

At that, the bailiff pounded the wall twice. "All rise! The District Court of Ahto City is now in session. The Maker save Manaan and this Honorable Court," he bellowed, his voice magnified with the acoustics in the court. All in the courtroom stood, facing the five judges, the most powerful legal figures in Ahto City. Today, they would determine if Aerin and Bastila could represent Sunry in this matter.

Judge Shelkar spoke, "In the matter of Baynum versus the Sith Empire, we have a motion to change arbiter. The Defendant, Sunry Baynum, has requested representation by the Jedi Jolee Bindo, Aerin Dakar, and Bastila Shan. Does the Prosecution have any objections?" Aerin's stomach tightened at the mention of her name.

Two gray clad Sith sat behind the desk for the prosecutors. One man stood and addressed the judges, "I am Diplomat Graff and with me is Commissar Ventrax for the Prosecution. We object on the grounds that the Jedi represent the Republic and it would show clear bias in this matter for them to represent the Defendant."

Judge Shelkar shook his head firmly. "Defendant Baynum is employed by the Republic and representation by the Republic is appropriate…objection overruled. The Jedi are hereby instated as arbiters for Defendant Baynum. Court is adjourned pending the Grand Jury hearing." Aerin breathed a sigh of relief. For once, things went their way.

At that, Jolee stood and looked at the judges. "Your honors, as lead arbiter for Sunry Baynum, I hereby request a Preliminary Hearing for my client in lieu of the Grand Jury." Gasps filled the courtroom and reporters were silenced in shock.

The Selkath arbiter looked up at Jolee with an incredulous expression; prelims were rarely requested by the defense because the cards were stacked in favor of the prosecution and losing the prelim made losing the trial almost inevitable.

Judge Jhosa glared down at Jolee, his fishy eyes narrowing in surprise. "Are you sure?"

The Jedi nodded, his expression serious and solemn. "I am. I also request the hearing for tomorrow." Holoimagers flashed and the courtroom came alive with shouts and murmurs.

The Sith were beside themselves with glee. With a smile, Judge Naleshekan nodded. Aerin could tell he favored the Sith and wasn't hiding his pleasure at the gift Jolee had given them. "Motion granted. The preliminary hearing is scheduled for tomorrow at nine in the morning. Court is adjourned." Aerin felt her heart sink. This was a roller coaster ride that just would not end.

**The Embassy – Late Afternoon**

"What, are you mad?" Koloss Mertens yelled at Jolee, his neck bulging in anger, his veins popping up from his pink skin. "You're going to get him convicted for sure." He balled his fists to lend emphasis to his rage, which caused Aerin to take a step back. She looked over to Jolee to see what his response was.

Leaning against a wall, Jolee waved dismissively while drinking a cup of caffa. "Don't badger me, sonny. I have a strategy."

"And what, pray tell, is it?" demanded Ambassador Wann. The recent disasters had affected him greatly and he was constantly irritable as of late. He sat, glumly, rapping his fingers on the table.

The Jedi stood and walked casually toward the door, taking Bastila's arm and stroking his gray mustache. "Well, first, it's to get some dinner. Then, we shall be at the hotel, deposing witnesses. Good evening." There was a flippant finality to his words that brought all discussion to an end. He tugged on Bastila's arm while waving the team out the door.

At that, Kyle Durren jumped up and gave a wink to Bastila. "Hey, I'll lend you a hand," he said as he fell in with the others. They exited quickly and Aerin peeled off in another direction, pulling Niki along. Jolee looked back at her, his eyes curious.

"I've got another matter that needs my attention," she called out to him. "I'll join you at the hotel." Aerin watched as Jolee led the way out and saw Bastila make eye contact with Kyle. Bastila's her face burned bright red and Aerin knew there was some chemistry forming. When the others had departed, Aerin and Niki walked to the bathroom and turned on the water. Sitting at the vanity, the Jedi looked into the mirror. "Okay, what do I have to do?"

Niki put her finger to her lips. "First, we are going to tell both Juhani and Ergot something sensitive. However, we will tell each of them something a little different. One of them will surely tell the Selkath zookeeper and then we shall be able to determine who the spy really is."

It sounded good. "And, how do we do that?" asked Aerin, wondering about the logistics of the plan.

Niki shrugged with a half-hearted smile. "Well, that's the tough part."

**The Embassy SCIF – Early Evening**

It was time to enact the plan for good or ill. Aerin knew that they had to do something – after all, the Sith Intelligence Service had been running rings around them. They had to take the initiative back or lose Manaan. While Niki's explanation of things seemed rational, Aerin was still doubtful. After all, Niki was just an ensign in Republic Intelligence and they were facing seasoned experts. Together, they returned to the SCIF, where Commander Ergot sat, reading intelligence reports. Just seeing the man made Aerin's skin crawl. As they approached, a panicked look came over him and he shut down the monitor.

"What do you want?" he asked brusquely, his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

Aerin gave him a serious look. She leaned in as if to broach a conspiracy and lowered her voice. "Commander, I wanted to come to you regarding this. During my swoop race, I was accosted by a member from a group, calling themselves the Genoharadan. They knew my name. As _you're_ the expert, I'd like you to run with this," she said, doing her best to play to his vanity. Grasping men such as Ergot always had big egos.

Ergot changed his expression as Aerin described the encounter and Hulas. His eyes brightened and he hung on her every word. "Why yes…yes, of course. I'm glad you told me. You came to the right man. I'll get right on it."

"Thank you, Commander. I'll be sure to bring you any further information…directly to you." This seemed to please him to no end. The two women nodded and left the Commander to continue. The edge of his lip curled upward beneath his vacant stare. If Aerin could have read his thoughts she would know that Juhani would soon be dealt with and the Cathar would take the fall for all the misfortune that had befallen the Republic on Manaan. And the best part of the deal was…Ergot had the official sanction of Ambassador Wann.

**The Ocean Spray Hotel – Twilight**

Juhani walked along the edge of the hotel grounds, looking off into the setting sun. Waves crashed against the metal walls, throwing up fountains of seawater into the air, misting Juhani as she strolled. The Cathar had been mostly inactive, helping to watch Sasha and assisting in security for the _Ebon Hawk_ along with T3. Her private thoughts were interrupted by familiar voices and she turned to see Aerin and Niki approaching. They gathered at the railing as the last slips of the sun disappeared, cooling the area under fluffy, red clouds.

"Hello Juhani, I hope you are well," said Aerin, looking off toward the horizon. "You have a beautiful spot here," she finished, not wanting to let slip her distrust of her companion.

The Cathar nodded as the breeze ruffled her fur. "I have had much time to reflect and find peace on this serene world. I find the ocean agrees with me."

"Good, I am glad you have been able to work on these issues. I know the struggle that goes on inside you," Aerin answered sympathetically. She really liked Juhani and hoped that the allegations were not true. "Things are well at the Embassy; we have managed to intercept critical Sith communications and are ready to exploit them."

Juhani smiled. "That is good, Padawan Dakar. I pray for our victory over the Sith. It will be the only path for peace for many of us." As she finished her words, Juhani developed an odd look and Aerin could tell something was not right. Juhani gasped and half turned her body as a blaster bolt grazed her shoulder, spattering blood and fur into the air. With a howl, she turned and powered her blue lightsaber, looking back and forth between Aerin and Niki, with a horrified look of being betrayed.

Aerin had no time to tell her friend that it was not them. She quickly turned and cobalt blades shot from both of her weapons as she deflected two bolts from the air. She stepped in front of Juhani and Niki and slashed one bolt back into its owner. The bolt crashed into a man behind a bush and he pitched over backward with a sizzling hole in his chest.

Five other men, dressed as mercenaries, fanned out and began laying down fire. Niki drew her blaster pistol and opened up, setting the nearby bushes alight with flames. Bolts flew in both directions with Niki running for cover, firing along the way. Aerin squatted low, taking a defensive Shien stance and slashed bolts from the air with uncanny precision.

With a grunt, Aerin leapt through the air at the mercenaries and landed with a devastating cut through one merc, carving him from collarbone to belly. As she withdrew the blade, the power of the Force flowed through her and she began moving with lightning speed. Switching to Juyo, she spun her hips, cutting at waist level through two more men, sending sizzling innards spilling onto the walkway. The _Sai Tok_ cut was one of her favorites and she found she was enjoying the battle. Then, a shriek caught her attention. She turned to see a mercenary holding a blaster to Juhani's head. As she began to move toward the Cathar, something slammed into the back of her head.


	11. The Trial Part III

Writer's notes: Once we play out this theme, we will be back to the Jedi quest theme. I'm trying to get the POV's unified and work the whole Sunry trial into a spy plot along with the romance plot.

Other malarkey - Evan and I will be away for training 09 AUG to 29 AUG. We learned the Chuden Tatehiza art called Ukigumo (floating clouds). An assassin tries to grab your sword and you avoid him. You push a bystander out of the way, draw, and cut your attacker in the neck with a katate (one-handed) strike. You put your left hand on the _mine_ (back of the blade) and draw the sword along his neck, throwing him to the ground. You flip your sword up and take a morote (two-handed) grip, step on the attacker's clothes to prevent escape, and cut him in two. Pretty slick.

**The Trial - Part III**

**The Ocean Spray Hotel - Night**

At the bright entrance to the hotel, Jolee, Bastila, and Kyle stepped out of their speeder and Jolee tossed the keys to a uniformed valet. They strode past a shimmering rock waterfall and into the lobby as seagulls called from beyond the balcony. With her typical expression of determination, Bastila approached the reception desk and said abruptly, "We're here to see the manager, Ignus." By the Force, she would find some answers.

The female receptionist, dressed in a deep blue uniform, pressed the intercom. "Ignus, someone's here to see you," she said in an obviously fake cheery tone.

Bastila looked over into the office and saw Ignus watching them. He straighten his coat while dusting it off. Bastila stepped ahead of the older Jedi and presented the manager with an envelope that contained an assortment of forms. Padawan Shan opened the packet of paper and removed it in an organized fashion, laying the paper before Ignus in neat stacks. "Ignus, I have been ordered by the court of Ahto City to present you with this subpoena, commanding you to appear in the matter of Sunry Baynum versus the Sith Empire," she said in the most dignified manner that she could muster.

The manager stroked his graying mustache and sighed. He seemed a little squeamish. "I _told_ the investigator everything I know. Hey, you were _there_. I heard a shot...I saw Sunry limping away. That's all there is to it," he said, clearly wanting them to wrap this up and leave.

Jolee nodded. "That's _good_. You just have to tell the truth tomorrow at the hearing. We also have to see a man, named Firith Me and a Rodian, named Gluupor."

Ignus seemed resigned and pointed down the hall to the elevators. "I figured you would. The Selkath have ordered them to remain on the premises. You'll find them in their rooms," he advised, handing the Jedi a slip with the room numbers. The two Jedi and the marine took the lift to Firith Me's room and saw the door open. Kyle peered into the room to see the infamous Pazaak player sitting on the balcony; he knocked on the door.

"Come in, I've been expecting you," Me said without looking over. He took a long sip from his brandy snifter and then swirled the brown liquid, inhaling its aroma.

Kyle led the way in, looking around the room cautiously. As he took a tactical position in the corner, Bastila stepped out onto the balcony. Firith took a drag on a smoldering cigara, let out a smoky breath and asked playfully, "I don't think you're here to play Pazaak?"

In her usual direct manner, the Jedi bypassed the attempt at humor. "What did you see the night of the murder?" She wasn't here to play games.

The gambler shook his head, taking another drink of brandy. "Damn Selkath…Damn murder…. You know, this whole deal has destroyed my livelihood. I haven't been able to play Pazaak in days," he said, pleading for sympathy. He searched her face and found none. "Okay, fine...the murder. You know, that Sunry fellow would get the adjacent room here every week without failure...and that piece, Elassa would come by soon after. You'd be _blind_ to not notice they had a thing going on."

Bastila raised an eyebrow. This was quite interesting and disturbing at the same time. "You mean they were having an affair?"

"What'd I just tell you?"

"Alright, fine. What happened that night?"

Firith stood and leaned on the railing, looking out over the dark water. "Well, basically, I heard a shot. I came out...I saw Sunry limping away."

"You didn't _see_ the actual murder, did you?"

He shook his head. "No, but I hear they never actually found her body...Firaxa food I'll bet. Well, that's all I got...are you done now?"

Bastila looked intently at the gambler. Despite her lack of social skills, she did have the ability to read people...as she did at a turning point in her life years ago when Revan had asked her to join the rebellion. She knew something was amiss and decided to press harder. "You're holding something back. What else to you know?"

She immediately saw Firith gulp hard and look about nervously as if he thought he was being watched. She was on the right track and stared hard into his eyes. He looked away. "Damn...damn...I suppose if they were going to kill me, they'd have done it already."

The Jedi grasped his arm and pulled him back into the room. "We can protect you. You must tell me," she urged.

The gambler nodded robotically. "Elassa...she was a Dark Jedi. I saw her lightsaber once after we bumped into each other."

Bastila's eyes widened in realization and she shut the balcony door forcefully;

Sunry was consorting with the Sith. This was a lot more complicated than a simple murder. She pointed to Jolee. "Please remain with Firith Me and be on your guard. Kyle... I mean Major Durren, we must find Gluupor quickly."

The muscular marine nodded and followed Bastila out the front door. They quickly went down the hallway and knocked on the Rodian's door as Kyle popped the thumb brake on his pistol holster. The door opened, revealing the green Rodian. Gluupor stood aside meekly and allowed the two to enter. Bastila kept a close watch on the Rodian as she passed. What she didn't see was that, as he closed the door, a translucent figure, clinging to the ceiling in the hallway, scuttled down the wall and placed a spherical droid on the carpet outside the door. The nearly invisible figure then sprinted down the hallway and leapt out of the open window overlooking the sea.

Outside the door, the black and red sphere hummed to life and floated up off of the carpet. The ominous globe extended a long, needlelike probe into the door and the surface of the door began to bubble and crackle.

**Outside of the Ocean Spray Hotel **

In the gathering darkness, a desperate battle was being waged outside. Aerin and Niki had come to talk to their companion, Juhani, but an ambush awaited them all. Aerin's head spun with white-hot pain as she fell forward. On instinct, she rolled sideways as blaster bolts seared the walkway where she had fallen. Despite the stars clouding her vision, the Jedi let the Force guide her and she slashed her blade along the ground, severing both of her attacker's feet at the ankles. Aerin heard a man scream followed by a body striking the pavement as she staggered to her feet, still dizzy.

Someone grabbed her from behind and she turned to attack, but saw Niki in time. The blonde ensign pointed excitedly down the walkway, shouting, but Aerin's ears were still ringing. Niki shook her again.

"He's got Juhani! He's getting away."

Aerin blinked several times before turning and realizing what was happening. She could see a man dragging the Cathar at gunpoint through a door to the basement of the hotel. On the run, Niki scooped up Juhani's lightsaber and waved Aerin on. "C'mon!" she yelled and the two sprinted off, leaving the dead and wounded mercenaries as Selkath police sirens wailed in the distance.

With longer legs and Force-powered lungs, Aerin rushed past Niki to the door and tested the latch. Seeing that it was locked, she thrust her lightsaber into the mechanism, frying it with intense heat. As Niki ran up, the Jedi nodded and pulled the door open, allowing the Republic Intell Officer to step through, pistol held aggressively.

Niki rounded the entryway and a blaster bolt rocketed past her from the gloom; she dodged reflexively and the bolt exploded on a wall behind her. Aerin then leapt into the hallway and batted another bolt away and the mercenary retreated down another hallway into darkness.

"Neat trick you have there," said Niki with a sigh of relief and Aerin gave her a quick wink before they rushed down the hall. As they arrived at the bend, the sound of squeaking gears could be heard followed by the hissing of steam.

"Juhani, hang on! We're coming," yelled Aerin as she peered around the corner to see vents of steam filling the utility hallway.

Juhani called out, "Aerin-" before a _thud_ silenced her.

In the dim light, Aerin looked at Niki. She had an idea. "The steam may work to our advantage. Stay with me." Before Niki could respond, the Jedi leapt forward into the hissing vapor, letting the Force guide her actions.

She flew through the shroud of moisture, landing in front of the mercenary. The big man expertly put his pistol to Juhani's head as the battered Cathar knelt, snarling. He was obviously a professional…a hired assassin.

"Put your lightsaber down, Jedi. You're quick, but you're not that quick," he warned confidently, pushing the muzzle of the weapon into Juhani's temple.

Aerin made eye contact with Juhani and nodded. She hoped Juhani would understand. The Cathar curled her lips back, revealing her sharp fangs. Seemingly obedient, Aerin powered down her lightsaber and placed it slowly on the ground. With a flick of her wrist, she rolled the cylinder to the mercenary.

The man sighed in relief and began to reach down for the weapon, but as his attention was diverted, the lightsaber flew to Juhani's hand. Juhani grasped the weapon and the blade shot forth into the belly of the mercenary, sizzling through his innards. Simultaneously, a blaster bolt shot from behind a shroud of steam and slammed into the mercenary's forehead, hurling him backward.

Niki stepped out from the steam, moisture dripping down her face as Aerin pulled Juhani up. The Cathar blinked. "He told me that they had come for _me_. Why would someone target me?" she asked, confused and afraid.

Aerin and Niki furrowed their brows and the Padawan shook her head. "We must get back to the Embassy. There are things we must ask the Ambassador... And Juhani...there is something we must tell you." It was time to reveal the truth and it wouldn't be easy.

**Gluupor's Room **

Bastila pushed past the door impatiently. She had a bad feeling about what could happen. Perhaps it was the Force, perhaps it was intuition. She motioned for Gluupor to sit and he plopped on the nearby bed. The Rodian sat nervously as Bastila and Kyle stood nearby. Gluupor was obviously avoiding the Jedi's gaze.

"Gluupor, I have a subpoena for you to appear in the hearing tomorrow. I want to go over your testimony first," Bastila stated evenly.

The Rodian pursed his green lips. "Gluupor only see man named Sunry running. He have slugthrower in hand and I see woman fall over balcony in room."

The Jedi frowned. Again, this wasn't the whole story and she needed some honest answers. Too much was a stake here. "It is important for you to tell the truth now," she said suspiciously, letting her eyes burrow into poor Gluupor.

"Why? What did you hear?" the Rodian blurted. Bastila said nothing, but continued to stare at him, boring holes in his head.

Gluupor shook his head and dropped his face into his hands. "Gluupor knew this would not be good, but Gluupor _need_ the money. Sith paid Gluupor to put Republic medal into Sunry's room."

Bastila gasped; the Sith were obstructing justice and setting Sunry up. She knew that something was amiss, but this was certainly big news. It would have to be reported right away. Suddenly, the Force surged through Bastila's mind...a warning. She turned sharply as the door exploded inward, showering the room with splinters. A loud hum accompanied the entrance of a spherical droid, spitting blaster bolts into the room.

The Jedi dove behind a wooden table, dragging Gluupor with her as bolts raked the room amid the angry humming of the droid. From the side, Kyle pulled the stock of his blaster into his shoulder and launched a bolt into the black killer droid. The bolt burst into a shower of sparks, causing the automaton to wobble momentarily before turning its weapons on the marine.

An orange burst of deadly energy slashed from the sphere into Kyle's chest, hurling him backward through a glass dining table, sending shards skyward. The droid buzzed toward him and lowered its blaster at his head. As it hummed, building up energy, Bastila flung her lightsaber through the air, slicing the top of the droid clean off. The deadly assassin sparked and sputtered for a moment before it fell like a brick on the charred carpet.

The lightsaber continued on, cutting through walls and the refrigerator before flying back to Bastila's hand. As she caught the silver cylinder, the Jedi leapt over to Kyle and cradled his head. When he didn't move, she shook him violently.

"Major Durren...Kyle! Are you alright?" she screamed, letting the Force flow through her into his body. The thought of him dying on her, before she could even explore this aspect of her life, devastated her. Hot tears began to well up in her eyes and her chest tightened, threatening to crush her newfound heart.

Suddenly, Kyle started chuckling as he opened his eyes. "My armor stopped the shot, but it knocked the wind outta me."

Bastila's face twisted in unexpected anger. Her fear turned to rage and her eyes bulged. "You tricked me! Why you worthless filthy-"

Kyle grasped her hands with his own. "Hey, hey, calm down. You care about me, don't you?" His joking tone was infuriating.

The Jedi struggled to free herself, but soon, her protests died away weakly. The hot power of anger flowed from her fingertips. Other emotions and long-suppressed desires surged into her and she bit her lip. She broke eye contact.

"I can see I'm telling the truth," added Kyle. "I've felt it for some time. I know you've been watching me. You-"

In a sudden change of expression, Bastila turned and looked him straight in the eye. It was now or never. Was she going to remain a cloistered puppet of the Order forever or was she going to begin to make her own way in the world. Maybe Revan wasn't so wrong after all. "Are you going to keep talking or are you going to shut up and kiss me, you fool?" The die was cast.

The marine's eyes widened in surprise and his jaw dropped open for a moment as he seemed to think. Then, he cupped the back of her head, drawing her to him. As they locked in embrace, the Rodian shrugged.

"It's gotta be the hotel," he muttered.

At that, Chief Investigator Slopha entered, pistol drawn. Bastila quickly pushed Kyle away and gasped. Going over the deep end was one thing, but having an authority figure see it was another. Seeing the Jedi, the Selkath looked down at her and shook his head. "You again? It seems you are always around when there's trouble." He then pointed to Gluupor. "And you, my friend, we're going to have to put you into protective custody until tomorrow."

**The Republic Embassy - Night **

Carth Onasi sat anxiously in the Ambassador's luxurious office as Captain Holdar and Chief Mertens paced on the plush carpet. Ambassador Wann sucked his teeth loudly as the protocol droid stood nearby, holding a tray of drinks. A valet opened the door and Aerin led Bastila and Niki in. Jolee had been left to guard Firth Me and Kyle had accompanied Slopha in hiding Gluupor. Carth exhaled audibly in relief and Aerin gave him a quick smile. The droid pulled out chairs for the women and they sat, taking glasses of juice.

The Ambassador sighed. "I am relieved that you are still alive. We had received word of the attack on you. The Sith must be behind this."

Bastila inhaled and then spoke. "To be honest, I am not so sure. Padawan Dakar was attacked earlier by a group, calling themselves the Genoharadan and the mercenaries were after _Juhani_, not Aerin or I. It doesn't make sense. The Sith would not risk open conflict on Manaan."

Ambassador Wann and Chief Mertens traded glances before Bastila continued, "Major Durren and I also discovered that the Rodian, Gluupor, was paid to put Sunry's medal in the crime scene. I'm beginning to believe Sunry's version of events and that he is, indeed, innocent."

The Ambassador nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, it is important that we prevail in tomorrow's hearing otherwise the Sith will use this matter to batter us before the Manaan authorities."

Koloss Mertens added gravely, "They would also use it to uncover many of our intelligence methods. We can't allow this to continue."

Padawan Shan pursed her lips, somewhat disturbed by the implications of the two officials' statements. "Whatever happens, the truth will prevail."

Aerin had been getting a sinking feeling the whole time and she could stand it no longer. "Ambassador Wann, we continue to encounter situations where we lack knowledge and understanding about what is going on and it endangers the lives of our team members. With all due respect, I'd like to know more about Sunry and the issues surrounding him."

Koloss shook his head. "I'm sorry, that is classified beyond your clearance level. We cannot divulge such information."

Padawan Dakar raised an eyebrow in understanding. There were other ways to get the information that you needed and a lack of intelligence could be just as useful. "I think you just answered my question. No one classifies the activities of a _food service contractor_. Thank you." At this point, she knew Sunry was more than what he claimed to be.

"Do your best," said Ambassador Wann with resignation. "You know how much is riding on this. And please extend our thanks to Jolee Bindo."

At that, it seemed that the discussion was at an end and the group stood and departed the Ambassador's Office. As they strode down the hall, Aerin took Carth's hand and he gave her a gentle squeeze. Niki then pulled Bastila into the women's restroom and Aerin reached up to embrace Carth.

"I was worried about you," he said, returning the embrace.

It was time to bring someone else in on the plot. Putting her lips up to his ear, she whispered, "Carth, we have a situation. Commander Ergot has been accusing Juhani of espionage, but I think we have proven her innocence. Niki has a plan to uncover the real spy."

Carth froze momentarily, disappointed that Aerin's hug was mostly business driven. "What does it entail?"

"I go undercover...as Elassa Huros and reinitiate contact with her assets."

The Captain shook his head. "It's too dangerous. Look what happened to her."

Aerin tried another approach; she nibbled his earlobe. "My doing this is not just for show, good Captain. However, you know it's the _only_ way to discover the traitor. I know you are not the traitor and I trust Niki and Mission...and the droids, but beyond that, who knows."

Carth gulped and Aerin knew she was warming him up. In some ways, he was quite predictable. "Okay, okay," he said. "I'm going to be your backup though. You have to understand, Aerin...I _need_ to know you're going to be fine. I _need_ to know you will be safe. You have to humor me on this one." He reluctantly extricated himself from Aerin and they continued down the hall as Niki and Bastila emerged, having had a similar, but far less stimulating conversation.

Seeing Aerin and Carth, Bastila nodded. "We should also prepare for the hearing tomorrow," advised Padawan Shan. Aerin saw her staring at she and Carth, their faces flush with excitement. Bastila looked away as if embarrased.

"Bastila, you should get together with Jolee," urged Carth. "This can't wait until tomorrow or our opportunity will be lost. The Selkath agent will hear of the court proceeding and know Elassa is dead."

Padawan Shan reluctantly agreed and returned to the hotel as the other three went to the Republic cover company run by Yortal Ixlis. The Ithorian was secretly in league with the Republic and had been passing Koloss Mertens a wealth of information about Sith movements, strengths, and equipment. In the restroom of the shop, Niki began to apply copious amounts of makeup to Aerin as Carth curled Aerin's black hair.

"They never taught me this in starfighter school," grumbled Carth as he held a curler in place.

"Oh shush, stop complaining," exclaimed Niki until she caught herself and her eyes grew big. She had just told off a superior officer. "Sorry, sir!" Aerin let out a chuckle.

"Don't mention it...Ensign," replied the Captain blandly with a raised eyebrow.

Niki then powdered Aerin's face. "She's a dead ringer for Elassa now." The Ensign then turned to Carth. "Now it's your turn." Aerin smiled and shoved the reluctant starfighter pilot into the seat and they started working on him, turning the Captain into a derelict with a wine bottle. His scruffy beard added to the effect and Aerin mussed his hair up with grease. She was actually beginning to have fun at this.

Carth, however, sulked with a frown. "Hey, how come you get to be the belle of the ball and I'm the derelict grease monkey?"

Aerin raised an eyebrow and her playful nature got the better of her. "You want to protect me, don't you? Besides, what has actually changed?"

The captain rolled his eyes at the veiled insult, but returned a nodding smile. They then started on Niki, turning her into a crazy bag lady; mismatched clothes, grease and soot, and a hovering shopping cart with plastic bags and cats.

Aerin stepped back to admire the covert handiwork. "You guys look like Bantha Poo. I'd throw you off of my estate back on Deralia."

Niki feigned insult, bulging her eyes to add to the insane effect. "I take it that's an invite to your home, Padawan Dakar," she said as she brought out a device. "Okay, here is a commlink and the Selkath's frequency that I intercepted is stored within. By procedure, the Sith would not make direct contact with him for some time or it would jeopardize their security. He would only expect to receive word from Elassa. Give him a call, set up a meeting, and ask that he bring his asset."

Aerin shrugged and pressed the button to power the link. The holoimage of a Selkath appeared.

"Karla? I was worried that something may have happened to you," he said.

Aerin cocked her head in a manner that she had observed Elassa to do. "There is always danger about, but deception is the key to success. I need you to meet me at the Ithorian's shop near our embassy. Our commlinks may be compromised and I need to meet you and your source in person."

The Zookeeper frowned. "This breaks handling protocol. There must be a good reason for this?"

"Your lives are in danger. Is that good enough reason?" The Jedi said gravely, hoping the ruse would work.

The Selkath paused for a moment before nodded reluctantly. "Very well. Expect us in an hour." Aerin felt the rush of excitement at having conned the conman. Now, they would have to put all of the pieces in place.

**Yortal Ixlis' Shop**

In the back of the shop, Yortal Ixlis monitored the holonet surveillance system as Carth drank cheap wine and wandered the dark streets aimlessly. Aerin shook her head with a chuckle as she watched him over Yortal's shoulder. Nearby the captain, Niki mumbled to herself while digging through trash cans, rambling on about how Darth Malak was hiding in her closet.

"He's in there! The jawless wonder…hiding in my closet!" she yelled at passersby, shaking her fist in the air. She pushed her hovercart along, talking nonsense to her cats.

Inside the shop, with the lights turned down, Aerin perused the trinkets on the various shelves. Some of this stuff was actually quite interesting. She wouldn't have time to further check out the goods when, as expected, her earpiece crackled with sound.

"This is Yortal; we have a visual on two people approaching."

Aerin rushed back into the surveillance room where the Ithorian watched his monitor as a Selkath and a human walked beneath flickering street lamps toward the shop. She saw the human was cloaked and hooded and grunted in frustration – that would be too easy, however. She looked behind the two and saw, in the shadows, armed men skulking along, covering the approach of the two; the Selkath was suspicious.

"This is Yortal again. Be alert, they have two for cover."

Aerin looked outside and saw Niki nodding in acknowledgement. The Padawan scanned the area and saw the Selkath leading the cloaked figure toward the shop. As the two entered, she could just make out the bodyguards taking positions behind cover and drawing out light, repeating blasters. She took a breath and made her approach – it was game time.

The Selkath entered, glanced around the dimly-lit shop and approached Aerin, leaving his asset at the door. Without making eye contact, he spoke, "You should visit the zoo sometime; we have a new exhibit of Tatooine lizards."

Aerin responded, using the parole that Niki had taught her. "What of the restaurant? Are the pies any good?"

The Selkath bared his small teeth in a fishy smile and Aerin had an inner sigh of relief. He had bought the ruse. "Karla…it's nice to finally meet you in person. My asset is _somewhat_ nervous about this meeting. He says it's too dangerous. If he weren't so valuable to the Empire, I'd feed him to the Firaxa…quite a weasel."

"I know the type," she said in agreement, looking over to the asset, whose black cloak shrouded him completely. "Well, I have some information for you, but I need some Intell from your asset first."

The Selkath looked around and Aerin's heart skipped a beat in anticipation. Then, he looked right into her eyes. "He says that the Jedi, Aerin Dakar, was attacked by a previously unknown group, named the Genoharadan. In all my time in this business, I have never heard of them. My asset told me that he had done some research and found that they are a group of assassins and bounty hunters that claim that they have influenced galactic events for centuries. Frankly, I find that hard to believe."

Aerin raised an eyebrow in mock surprise. _We have you, you piece of Bantha Poo. I'm going to nail you to the wall, Ergot._ Then, she nodded in agreement and smirked. "That seems far-fetched. Are you sure it's reliable intelligence? I'd like to hear it from him personally."

She began to move toward the asset to take him down, but the zookeeper stopped her as the asset waved her off frantically. "He doesn't want anyone closer than this…paranoid little bugger. Those are his terms and we have to respect that. So, tell me why we are in danger."

The Jedi's earpiece crackled. "This is Yortal. I've received some information from Niki. Do not…I repeat, do not take the asset into custody." Aerin flared her nostrils in frustration, but quickly caught herself. She nodded to the Selkath. Using Plan B, she spoke, "I have heard something of these Genoharadan and, while influencing galactic events for centuries may be ridiculous, I know that they have infiltrated the Sith on some level. They may have access to our intelligence records and I must advise you to be careful. In the meantime, I want you to task your asset to gather any information that the Republic has on Sunry Baynum…and more importantly, Revan and the Star Forge."

The Selkath shrugged. "Very good, but why do you want to know more about our dead former leader?"

"I want to know what the Republic has on her. It's for the greater good."

"Okay, I'll tell him. We should depart now. I'm sure he's about to wet himself," he said with a polite nod and then turned to collect his informant. The two left the shop and walked by Niki, who yelled obscenities at them, using a Malak puppet.

Later, in the secured back room, the group gathered to discuss what had happened. Aerin was displeased and bristled. "Why did you call me off?" groused Aerin, looking at Ensign Helos, who was still in her bag lady outfit.

Niki put her palms out to calm her. "Yortal was feeding me the audio from the shop and we don't have enough yet. It's all still circumstantial evidence. We all know who is our spy now, but if we want to bring him to justice, we need to be patient. I say we isolate him and feed him disinformation in the meantime and then catch him in the act. Plus, I know for a fact that Ambassador Wann will ask you to lead a mission into the Sith base to recover the information from the probe droid."

Both Carth and Aerin raised their eyebrows and looked at each other. Aerin turned back to Niki, much relieved. At least they knew who the rat was and were turning the tables. "We've learned a lot this evening. I'd suggest we get back to the hotel and get some rest; the hearing is tomorrow morning. Good work, everyone." As they stood to depart, something in the Force nagged at Aerin. She looked at Niki.

_She knows more than she's letting on. It all seems far too convenient._


	12. The Trial Part IV

Writer's notes: This is all about courtroom drama. Big mahalos for Evan, who's pain and sufferring at the Richardson School of Law helped make this possible. Bravo to Evan, my stud. Aloha to Padawan Mage, the best reviewer of all time and a good writer to boot.

This concludes the trial and we can get back to Jedi butt kickers. I hope to get back to LOTR soon.

Other malarkey - We're away for a bit. Watching Seven Duels III, great samurai drama. We are very excited to learn Yamaoroshi, the Mountain Wind. Bunkai for the waza is to defeat an assassin's attempt to grab your sword. The next waza is Iwanami, Waves Breaking Against the Rocks. My god-daughter is so wonderful. I am having a blast.

**The Trial – Part IV**

**Ahto City District Court **- **1000 hrs the Next Day **

Once again, members of the team gathered in the massive courtroom in Ahto City. Curious onlookers crowded the gallery as the media set up holovideos to relay the latest juicy tidbits to awaiting viewers. Three Jedi sat at the table of the Arbiter, flanking a man with graying hair as if they meant to protect him from attack. At another table sat two severe-looking men, dressed in gray uniforms with black, leather belts and harnesses. These would be the Sith prosecutors. It was agreed by the Republic team that Jolee Bindo would be lead arbiter, given his experience and familiarity with the defendant, Sunry Baynum. The old Jedi stroked his graying goatee with his fingers and straightened his finely-pressed, brown robes. A hush settled over the courtroom.

"All rise! The District Court of Ahto City is now in session," called the bailiff, bringing everyone to their feet.

Aerin looked around at the interior of the imposing courtroom as the five judges entered, floating on their formidable platforms. Judge Shelkar looked down upon the packed courtroom with an expression of utmost seriousness, giving Aerin a chill to her bones.

"We are called here for the Preliminary Hearing in the matter of Sunry versus the Sith Empire. Per the Memorandum of Understanding between the Sovereign Planet of Manaan, the Sith Empire, and the Galactic Republic, representatives from both nations have elected to represent their interests in this matter. This hearing is now open. The Maker save Manaan and this honorable court." He pounded a gavel that echoed throughout the room.

The purpose for the hearing was to determine if there was enough evidence to proceed to trial. Much like a trial, both the prosecution and defense would present witnesses and evidence and the five Selkath judges would rule. Unbeknownst to the majority in the courtroom, the outcome of this hearing could have a dramatic impact on the course of galactic events.

For the prosecution, the impeccably dressed Diplomat Graff strutted up to the podium to make opening statements.

"Honorable judges of Ahto City, the prosecution will demonstrate today how Sunry Baynum murdered a Sith citizen, Elassa Huros, in cold blood. He then fled, like a coward and criminal and had to be taken by force. We will show you evidence that conclusively demonstrates Baynum's guilt and you _will _find him guilty of this heinous crime."

Judge Shelkar raised his webbed hand. "Do _not _be so quick to make such assumptions, Diplomat Graff. Here on Manaan, we rule by law and not by force."

Chastised, the arrogant Sith sat as Jolee chuckled quietly at the rebuke. The old Jedi ambled up to the podium and adjusted the microphone. He took a breath and cleared his throat.

"Honorable judges of Ahto City, Sunry Baynum is a noble man, who made a mistake. He was lured by a woman into a relationship... Yes, he was weak willed. However, this does not make him a murderer. The evidence that we will present will show that Sunry did not commit this act." Concluding his opening statement, he gave a curt bow and returned to his seat. The judges nodded and logged their opinions into the court's computer system; the legal battle was on and the witnesses would be called. The Selkath bailiff pointed to the guards, who opened the great doors to the courtroom.

"The first witness is Ignus Ragnor, the manager of the Ocean Spray Hotel."

The dark man walked in, wearing his hotel uniform and took the seat next to the judge. He appeared quite nervous and pulled at the collar around his neck.

Straightening his gray uniform, Diplomat Graff approached the manager. In a high, tremulous voice, he stated, "Tell us about how Sunry murdered Elassa Huros."

Ignus proceeded to tell the Court that he heard the shot and then saw Sunry fleeing from the hotel. Graff smiled at the judges and strode confidently back to his seat. He smirked as the old Jedi took the podium. On cross examination, Jolee asked calmly, "Are you sure the shot came before you saw Sunry?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm, did you actually _see_ Sunry kill anyone?"

"No."

Jolee nodded while looking at the judges. "Thank you. No further questions." Jolee returned to his seat and began to scribble things down on a data pad. He glanced over to see Diplomat Graff and Commissar Vetrax smiling broadly, thinking that they had scored some points. The old Jedi then leaned over to Sunry and whispered with concern, "I wish you had come clean about the affair sooner. I had to hear it from Elora, old friend."

Jolee's old war buddy bit his lip. "I know, Jolee, I know. I'm so sorry. This goes so much deeper than you can imagine. You've got to do your best. That's all I can say. It's for the greater good."

Old Bindo smiled gravely. "You know I will. We've been friends for what... forty years?"

Sunry nodded and a faraway look took him as if he were remembering something pleasant. "In happier times...yes."

The Sith then paraded numerous witnesses up to the stand to testify that they saw Sunry fleeing. Chief Investigator Slopha recounted the crime scene and the arrest of the defendant. He advised that the blood recovered from the room matched that of Elassa Huros.

"The murder weapon was a slugthrower, correct?" asked Graff with a grandiose wave of his hand.

"Correct. Nine millimeter slugs were recovered, identical to a slugthrower registered to the defendant. We also found a Republic medal there…with blood and Sunry's fingerprints on it."

The crowd gasped as the judges furrowed their foreheads. Slopha stepped down off of the stand and gave Aerin an apologetic look. She knew things were not going well for them. The evidence was beginning to mount. She was beginning to wonder what, exactly, was Jolee's grand plan.

On his way out, Slopha passed the notorious gambler, Firith Me, who then took the stand. He, too, recounted that Sunry and Elassa were having an affair and that he saw Sunry flee after the shot was fired. The judges nodded as Graff stepped back from the podium.

Judge Shelkar pointed to Jolee. "Cross?"

The wayward Jedi stepped up and leaned comfortably against the podium. In his casual drawl, Jolee began, "Firith Me, how would you describe Elassa Huros?"

"Well, she was attractive, dark hair..."

"What did you see her carrying the time you bumped into her?"

Firith shrugged. "She had a lightsaber...Sith style. I'd say she was a Dark Jedi." "Objection!" shouted Graff, "Supposition."

Jolee smiled; he had found a chink in the Sith attack. "Let me rephrase that. In your experience, _who_ carries a Sith lightsaber?"

"Only Dark Jedi. You have to be trained or they'll kill you if you're not one of them."

"Objection!" shouted Graff again, veins bulging in his neck; a lot rode on this hearing for the Sith as well. Aerin took some glee in seeing him uncomfortable.

"Overruled."

Jolee nodded toward the judges. "No further questions."

The infamous gambler stood and departed under the glaring eyes of the Sith. As he left, the bailiff pointed toward the doors and called, "The next witness is Elora Baynum."

At his seat, Sunry sighed audibly. Aerin could see that he knew this was coming, but it still didn't prepare him for the reality of having his wife testify. The poor woman was grilled on the stand for an hour by Diplomat Graff, revealing Sunry's affair and how he said he'd break it off no matter what and how he hated the Sith for his war injury. Graff goaded her, drawing her into a trap.

"He's killed hundreds of Sith and would proudly do it again," Elora exclaimed fiercely in her high voice, not knowing how it made her husband look to the judges. "He'd kill any Sith, whom he thought was a threat. He's a hero, you know!" she wailed.

Graff smiled. "Thank you, madam, no further questions. You've told me everything I want to hear."

Jolee and Sunry sighed, covering their faces; this was extremely bad. When asked if he would cross examine Elora, he merely shook his head. What was the point? She had done enough damage. The bailiff then ushered the Rodian, Gluupor to the stand. At the sight of the green alien, Commissar Ventrax's eyes grew large; Gluupor's presence was certainly unexpected…and unwelcome to them.

Ventrax tapped Graff urgently, but the diplomat shrugged him off and took the podium. He appeared rattled at first, but composed himself by clearing his throat. "So, Gluupor, tell me how Baynum murdered Elassa."

Intervening, Judge Shelkar spoke, "Diplomat Graff, do not draw conclusions for this Court. _We _will determine whether Baynum is guilty of this crime or not. Continue…carefully."

Graff inhaled sharply, but held his tongue. Gluupor proceeded to tell the Court how he had was in the hall outside Sunry's room and heard the shot. "Gluupor then see Sunry run through door and see woman fall from balcony. But Gluup-"

"Thank you. No further questions," Graff interrupted.

"But Gluup-"

"I _said_ no further questions."

The Sith strutted back to his seat and scribbled some notes on his pad as Jolee took the podium. "Gluupor, did anyone tell you to do anything in the room?"

Ventrax smacked Graff loudly and the diplomat shot up out of his seat. "Gluupor! Don't even _think_ about saying anything."

In response, Judge Shelkar stood sharply, towering over the room in his hovering platform. "Diplomat Graff…Sit down and be silent!" he boomed. "Should you attempt to influence the witness again, I will have you hauled off in chains!"

With gritted teeth, the Sith sat back down, glaring at the judge. Jolee grinned broadly; Graff wasn't the only one, who could bait someone. The Jedi nodded at Gluupor, who continued, "Sith man come to Gluupor and give Gluupor Republic medal. Tell Gluupor to put in room and smear with blood. Sith give Gluupor credits."

Now, it was Graff's turn to hang his head. The tide was shifting, Aerin thought. The defining moment of the hearing had now arrived; Sunry would take the stand in his own defense. The proud officer stood and nodded to Elora, who was in the gallery, weeping. He placed his hand affectionately on Jolee's shoulder. "Whatever happens, I want you to know you will always be my friend, Jolee."

The old Jedi nodded without looking at Sunry…there were too many emotions.

Graff stood and went to the podium like a wolf to a lamb. It was clear that he thought he would rip Sunry to shreds on the stand. "Sunry Baynum, isn't it _true_ that you are a spy for the Republic and that you killed Elassa Huros because she discovered your true identity?"

"I am the Chief of Food Service to the Republic Embassy and I am a contract employee. Elassa and I had a physical relationship," he stated evenly, looking at Elora with an expression of great sadness and regret. "But I met her one last time to end it."

"Isn't it true, Sunry Baynum, that you were once a member of the vaunted Republic Intelligence Service?"

Sunry nodded mechanically. "Yes…a long time ago."

Graff came at Sunry verbally for the next hour, grilling him on Republic communications and how Sunry had set up his liaisons with Elassa. However, Sunry deftly skirted any classified issues and stuck to questions about the incident. Graff walked back to the table and he and Ventrax exchanged whispers. Graff's face lit up as if he had just learned something useful.

Graff then turned and asked, "Isn't it true that you were involved in the Sith Wars, many years ago?"

"Yes, I'm proud of my service."

"It's really too bad that you were crippled fighting the Sith. How _terrible_ it must be for you. Were you put out of the service?"

Sunry nodded. "I was given a medical disability."

"Your wife stated that you hated the Sith…that they deserved your wrath." The words were like daggers into Sunry's heart.

The proud officer's face turned red with anger. His face tensed and his jaw clenched. "Yes, I've killed many Sith. I have no regrets about that, but I did not kill Elassa."

"And you still hate the Sith…hate us?"

Sunry balled a fist. "Yes…yes, I hate you all, you bloodthirsty, killers." He caught himself, but it was too late. He let out a long, groaning sigh and shifted in his seat. He averted his eyes and looked down.

Graff went to sit, but he turned at the last minute for effect. "One final question…do you own a nine millimeter slug thrower?"

Sunry nodded slowly and Graff put his hand to his ear in mocking fashion. "What's that, Sunry Baynum. I couldn't hear you."

"Yes, I own such a weapon."

Graff sat as Jolee walked up to repair the damage, which was now quite extensive. "Sunry, is the medal in Exhibit G yours?"

"Yes, it's mine, but it was stolen three days prior to the incident. I filed a report with the Ahto City authorities."

The old Jedi straightened his robes as he presented Exhibit K, the report in question. He then turned back to Sunry. "You stated that you were going to end the affair and Elora has corroborated this. We've heard Firith Me testify that Elassa was a Dark Jedi. What was Elassa attempting to do here?"

Sunry thought for a moment, putting his hand on his chin. "Based on my experience as a former intelligence officer, I'd say she was trying to recruit me as a spy against the Republic."

"Objection!" yelled Graff.

Judge Shelkar looked down from his lofty perch. "Sunry's experience gives him grounds to express his opinion. Overruled."

Jolee nodded and continued, "So, when you told Elassa that you were breaking it off, how did she react?"

"She was extremely upset and told me that the Sith would kill her if she couldn't recruit me."

"Objection!" yelled Graff again. "We only have Sunry's version of these events and he could make anything up."

Judge Duula nodded. "Sustained…we will weigh this testimony against Sunry's self interest. That is, unless the arbiters have some way to corroborate this."

At that, Aerin stood and straightened her blue robes. She walked to the court reporter with a data pad and holoimager. "I'd like to present Exhibit L, holoimages taken of Sith agents following Elassa Huros near the Sith Embassy." She looked over to Ventrax and bore her eyes into him. Ventrax turned white as the blood drained from his pasty face.

The judges took the images and authenticated them. They watched the video intently, listening to every word. Judge Shelkar then pointed to the Sith. "Objection overruled."

Jolee's grin grew enormously. "No further questions."

Sunry stepped down from the stand, perspiration glistening on his face and arms. He hobbled back down to the arbiter's table and sat. "I feel like I just came back from a thorough medical exam," he mused, patting his behind.

Jolee chuckled briefly before his expression became serious again. He turned to the judges and stood. "The defense rests."

The judges then raised their hands. "Closing statements…Diplomat Graff?"

The Sith stood and launched into a tirade about Sunry's unsavory character and his ties to Republic Intelligence. Above all, he was registered to the room, had the only key, and possessed a weapon, matching the slugs recovered from the room.

As Graff closed his angry diatribe, Jolee sauntered back to the podium. "Judges of Manaan, I thank you for your attention to this serious matter. I'd like to close by saying that Sunry did _not_ kill Elassa Huros. Who did? We don't know. Firstly, no one actually saw Sunry kill Elassa…no body has been recovered."

"Secondly, the affair was over. Sunry wanted to return to Elora. We have evidence that the Sith were tailing her. We can only speculate that they killed Elora in punishment for her failure to recruit Sunry to betray the Republic."

Jolee sighed with a nod as the judges floated away to begin deliberations. An hour went by, then two. Jolee and Aerin fidgeted as they drank caffa, leaving brown rings on the table.

Finally, the hovering platforms returned and the bailiff called. "All rise! The Court is again in session."

Everyone stood and gave deference to the judges, high above the floor. Judge Shelkar stood, holding a data pad. He motioned everyone to sit…everyone except the arbiters and the defendant. "We the Judiciary of Ahto City have reached a verdict. On the sole count of the complaint, Murder in the Second Degree, we find the Defendant, Sunry Baynum-"


	13. Once More Unto the Breach Part I

Writer's notes: Thanks Phygmalion. Big aloha to PadawanMage and Sir Dik Dik. Thanks for your support. I really did not anticipate this story being so long. Mahalo to Evan, my legal advisor. This update is taken from Debello, which was kindly beta'd by Bald as Malak.

Revan has doubts about her path, but the foolishness of politicians drives her forward and alters the course of history. This chapter is mostly about political intrigue and about charging forward in the face of danger and doubt, as Henry V did at Harfleur. As some of the earlier chapters displayed, parts of this chapter are meant to illustrate why the Republic got its butt whooped so often. Politics and operations rarely go well together.

Other malarkey - I'm almost glad to be gone for a bit after the stress at work. I oughtta be a fireman for the number of fires I put out all the time. Rule #1 don't be in charge of anyone. Looking forward to one last Kendo kick butt before I go.

**Once More Unto the Breach, Dear Friends – Part I**

**The Republic Fleet in Orbit Around Malachor V – In the Past**

Revan sat in her command chair aboard the Republic Naval Ship, _Eagle,_ and surveyed the conquered world of the Mandalorians, which was now a toxic, poisonous shell thanks to Malak and his inventive technician, Bao-Dur. She had slain the most deadly warrior in the unified clans in single combat and the ragged survivors of this proud race lay prostrate before her, calmly awaiting her judgment.

After her victory against the Mandalore, she had gathered the leaders of the defeated clans to the site of the battle. In her melodramatic manner, Revan swept her arm across the devastated landscape. "All of this now belongs to me. However, warriors of Mandalore, you fought well and so deserve my respect. I have no desire to annihilate you. That has no honor. Those, wishing to join me in seeking glory, bow before me, and I will lead you to songs of victory. The rest of you," she added with disdain, "may scatter to the galactic winds. I care not."

Nearly nine tenths of the Mandalorians bowed to Revan. However, the red clad warrior, Sherruk, did not budge. He had stood as the Mandalore's Second in the duel and would not serve the woman who had slain his master. Geratt too, would not bow, nor would proud Ergeron; they would seek their fortunes elsewhere and ply their trades as mercenaries, hoping to resurrect the glory of the Mandalore.

Revan, Malak, and Mai-Lyn returned to Coruscant, covered in glory. Arriving at the Capitol of the Republic, the victorious heroes shuttled down to the planet past orbital stations and solar energy panels that flashed magnificent greetings. As Revan's shuttle landed, fireworks exploded overhead in a showery display.

On the great steps of the Galactic Senate, the Mandalorians formally surrendered in a grand ceremony. Despite the growing festivities, however, Revan and Mai-Lyn seemed preoccupied…distant. The images of the slain haunted them and they longed for the simplicity of Dantooine.

A burst of fireworks overhead brought them back to the task at hand.

On an enormous platform, nestled between massive duracrete spires, the victorious admiral stood alongside of Malak, Mai-Lyn, and Bandon, surrounded by dignitaries. As the joyous occasion began, Captain Saul Karath led a troop of elite marines forward and they bowed to Revan. Together, the entire group turned and bowed to the aged Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, Ptolomeus.

Flanking the Supreme Chancellor were his coterie of political sycophants to include the Minister of the Navy and his insufferable aide, Brutus Ergot, along with Ergot's son, a young lieutenant in the fleet.

High in the stands, Carth Onasi, a dark-haired starfighter pilot sat with his commander, Forn Dodonna, trying to get a view of the proceedings.

One by one, the leaders of the Mandalorians were brought onto the stage and paraded around before the screaming Republic crowds. Each knelt in turn before Revan and kissed her hand as she stood on a pedestal.

The Supreme Chancellor looked down from his lofty pavilion and smiled warmly at Revan, waving his withered hand. However, dark expressions formed behind him on the faces of the ministers and admirals.

The Minister of the Republic Navy shook with barely concealed rage. "The Mandalorians refused to surrender to anyone but her…and she accepted. This is unforgivable," he whispered to Admiral Vrex, the man who was soundly defeated by the Mandalorians at the start of the war.

Vrex brushed his perfect hair and turned his nose up in distaste. "She thinks that winning battles is everything. She willfully ignored all political considerations. Surely I would have won the war eventually and without this mess that we have here."

Minister Locarno nodded with a sinister grin. "And so you shall win this war, my friend, and so you shall."

As the line of Mandalorians diminished, a tall, powerfully-built warrior, dressed in blue armor, awaited his turn to humiliate himself. This warrior had been captured on Malachor VII in the savage battle for the outpost of the Malachor System and had only just heard of the death of his beloved leader and the scattering of the clans. He looked around for his close comrades, but no familiar faces revealed themselves in the vast herd of beaten warriors.

"I wonder what became of Ergeron," he whispered to no one in particular.

As he stepped onto the stage, Captain Karath looked him over with a haughty expression. "Canderous of the Clan Ordo, you will kneel before Revan and kiss her hand. Do not look upon her face…avert your eyes."

From afar, he could see the woman, who had slain the Mandalore, standing on the pedestal like a goddess, looking down upon the beaten warriors. Her black hair fluttered in the breeze around her pale skin. Canderous grunted without emotion, but his skin flushed red. On cue, he walked proudly to the conqueror of the clans and knelt, never looking upon her face.

When the ceremony was done, the Republic stood as master of the Galaxy once more.

As the massive clearing emptied, the politicians went to their soirees to boast of 'their' victory and push their agendas with their newfound influence. Awards would go to the non-participants and they would tell bold stories of the exploits of others. Earlier, when Revan had reviewed the self-promoting battle reports of her nemesis, Admiral Vrex, she stated that it was the finest piece of fiction ever written.

Looking at the milling crowds now, Revan thought, _I tire of these games. The politicians go back to their machinations and bickering. It is as if the war never happened. It is as if all that I have done has been for naught. Why did I abandon the Order? What was it all for?_

**The Grand Hall of the Minister of the Republic Navy**

Hundreds of VIPs swarmed the elegant ballroom, replete with crystal chandeliers over hardwood floors. Servant droids walked, hovered, and wheeled about, creating an atmosphere of sheer perfection within the hall. Men dressed in their finest suits or uniforms while the ladies sported magnificent gowns. The feeble Supreme Chancellor sat in a grand seat, surrounded by political lapdogs. Some were bent on slurping up grains of power upon the old man's demise. Others, like the ministers of the most important departments whispered into his tired ears, influencing the course of galactic events.

Now that the Mandalorians were brought to bay, the business of personal gain could be resumed.

Amid the ostentatious display of power and wealth, Admiral Revan approached, flanked by Malak, Mai-Lyn, Bandon, and Saul Karath. The group were attired in simple uniforms, devoid of flash and medals. To the onlookers, Revan seemed subdued despite the great triumph. Tired and contemplative, her earlier obsession with power was fading. Something in her had changed…perhaps for the better.

Sensing her inner struggle, Malak put his hand on her arm and asked, "Is there anything wrong, Admiral?"

Revan took a deep breath and exhaled. "All of the death…all of the devastation…. I should be use to it by now, but I think it caught up to me. I…I was actually thinking of returning to Dantooine and begging the Order for forgiveness. I…I must be tired."

Malak nodded. "I too, had been thinking the same thing. Your confidence and insight has always been a pillar for me. Perhaps this is the will of the Force?"

Mai-Lyn overheard this and gave them a reassuring smile, her heart yearning for them to follow that course.

There was something in Revan's eyes that her friends had not seen since she had beaten Master Vrook on Dantooine. Mai-Lyn tried to search her leader's heart, but Revan quickly looked away and faced the Supreme Chancellor. Revan bowed before the leader of the Republic and kissed his hand. "Your wisdom has saved the Republic, Supreme Chancellor. I am your humble servant."

Aged Ptolomeus took her hand and raised her up. "Revan, I am sorry for the loss of your father. He was like a brother to me and I think of you as a daughter. You have brought great glory to the Republic. This is your victory," he said in his raspy voice.

Ministers with perfect hair glared at her from afar while Admirals Vrex and Burnslider flared their nostrils in disdain.

"You are too kind," answered Revan. "What I did was for the greater good."

Ptolomeus smiled. "We should all embrace your philosophy, Revan. It would make the Galaxy a better place. What do you propose to do now that there are no more enemies to defeat? The Sith and the Mandalorians are no longer a threat."

"I was thinking on returning to the Jedi…if they'll have me, that is."

"They'd be fools not to accept you."

The young woman bowed again and the Supreme Chancellor kissed her forehead. Fighting tears, Revan withdrew, while ministers, generals, and admirals gathered to fill the void; a political coup was brewing.

The political sycophants who ran the Republic behind the scenes gathered out of earshot of the Chancellor. "Now that Mandalore is dead, we no longer need this young upstart," voiced the Minister of the Navy. "She defied me at every turn, implementing her reforms."

Brutus Ergot nodded with his son. "We have lost most of our ability to influence the fleet because of her, costing us political power on Coruscant. Yes, she wins wars, but that isn't everything. Besides, her arrogance is offensive."

Admiral Vrex scowled. "She demeans the rank that she holds. Imagine, an admiral dining and speaking with the lower ranks…preposterous."

The Minister of the Navy pursed his lips. "Yes, she commands too much love from the rabble. This is what I propose. We need to limit Revan's impact on the military. We'll quietly revoke her reforms and get our friends back in key positions. We need to reduce training and equipment to fund these personnel changes…besides…no one can threaten us now. I'm going to remove Revan as the Fleet Commander and we'll start a media campaign to show Vrex and Burnslider as our Republic's heroes. In a year, she'll be just another asterisk in the Republic's history books."

Little did Minister Locarno know how wrong he was.

Deep in the night, after the soiree had ended, Revan and Malak returned with the others to their luxurious quarters in the Upper Levels of the city planet. Transparisteel windows wrapped around the outside of the apartment, giving them an unparalleled view of the metallic world below. They sat with Mai-Lyn, Bandon, and Saul in silence for a moment, sipping a vintage brandy as Revan activated her stereo. A somber orchestral piece began, playing out long, deep notes intertwined with edgy, stringed instruments.

Captain Karath stood and looked out of the long, clear window onto the glittering lights of the eternal city. Peering down, his breath coated the transparisteel in a mist of vapor. "Admiral Revan, I am eternally grateful for your patronage. You have led us to victory and I have seen how you have brought order to the fleet. Your vision has revolutionized the Galaxy."

Revan drained her brandy glass in one long gulp. She shook her head. "No Saul, I am already seeing things return to the old ways. Though I love the Supreme Chancellor like a father, his days are numbered. All that we had worked for will fall into ruin."

Bandon sneered. The once scrawny boy had grown fierce with the fires of war. He had tasted victory and power and he found that it agreed with him. "You are still an admiral, Revan. You can keep the reforms moving with your influence. I know what you are capable of…. We could make the Republic a place of honor and strength. You have our backing," he declared with a clenched fist.

Sunk deep into a plush couch, General T'Sing struggled to hide her horror. For her, the war was over. There would be no more slaughter…no more destruction. The dark cloud that passed over her face went unnoticed by all, hidden by a bottle of Tarisian Ale that she consumed.

Malak nodded and raised his hand, staying further discussion. "Revan is tired. We'll talk more in the morning."

Mai-Lyn, Bandon, and Saul bowed and withdrew, leaving the two powerful Jedi sitting in the dim lighting of the room. Revan and Malak sat together for a time in silence, listening to the even, ordered notes of the music, until Revan closed her eyes and spoke, "I always love this part. It gives me a sense of order and peace…something I have not seen in some time. How do you think Master Vrook is doing…or Bastila?"

Malak gave her a wry smile. "It is likely that they will never speak to us again."

Revan's expression was bittersweet. "I'd like to go and say I told them so, but it's not within my heart now."

"What is in your heart?"

The young woman gently turned Malak's face toward hers. "Why, you are…."

At that moment, the stars above Coruscant shined brighter and the future looked clearer than it had been hours ago.

**Coruscant – Republic Naval Headquarters**

Following her sense of duty, Revan attended to fleet matters, preparing her force for her eventual departure. The young Jedi would spend much of her time among the ranks, laughing and joking with the crews. She always made sure to recognize superior work and the troops worshiped her.

As Admiral in command of the Republic military forces of the Mandalorian Campaign, she elevated Saul Karath to the rank of Rear Admiral and groomed him to assume command.

"Saul," she told the older man one night in her office, "remember to use the initiative in battle. Do not neglect logistics or the morale of your people. Spend time with them. They are like your family. As their father, show them who is in charge, but treat them with respect…even down to the lowest crewman."

"Revan, you have always shown us the way," he replied, inclining his head to indicate his understanding. Then, his face darkened. "I hate to be the one to break this to you, but the Ministry of the Navy has reduced the budget for training and equipment by half."

"What?"

"They feel that with the Mandalorians now defeated, our services are no longer needed. The credits are being diverted to political causes and private interests."

Revan sighed and hung her head. "We are dooming ourselves to the same situation as when Mandalore invaded. Fools…."

Saul bit his lip. The young woman sitting before him had never failed him and had earned his undying loyalty and trust. He would return the favor and keep her informed of the happenings within the upper echelons of the fleet. After all, they had made many friends through victory.

**Chambers of the Supreme Chancellor – Three Months Later**

As expected, the old Supreme Chancellor, Prolomeus grew ill. He lay upon a simple bed, seemingly at peace in spite of the destruction going on in his body and his warm robes enveloped his emaciated form like a tent.

Revan and Malak remained at his side during his last moments. As he wheezed his final breaths, he motioned Revan closer with a slow curl of his finger.

"For all my power and titles, I cannot hold off death any longer. I have lived a full life with much to be thankful for. My rule was far from perfect, but the one decision I stand by was to give you a fleet," he said. The Supreme Chancellor then inhaled deeply, his chest shuddering with the strain of drawing breath. He put his withered hand behind Revan's head and pulled her ear to his mouth so that none could hear. "Beware Revan, for all its magnificence, the Republic can be a dangerous place, where dangerous games are played out for the profit or pleasure of a few. You have already seen some of this," he whispered as he grasped her delicate fingers.

He blinked his rheumy eyes before continuing. "Revan, always uphold the ideals of the Republic. Do not let politics cloud your vision as I did."

Revan nodded as tears streamed down her cheeks. "The greater good…. I shall not forget."

With that, the leader of the Galactic Republic faded into oblivion with a look of serenity.

**500 Republica Avenue**

In the vacuum left by the Supreme Chancellor's death, the scramble for power was on. Ministers and Senators vied and struggled with one another, while interim leaders were placed and sacked. Back room deals and greased palms shaped the future of the Republic and shadow organizations reaped the profits of intrigue.

In a sudden political move, the Minister of the Navy, Locarno, made his bid for supremacy, launching a platform based on his 'heroic' leadership during the Mandalorian War. Observers noted Admirals Vrex, Deritz, and Burnslider standing next to Locarno with their perfect hair and braided epaulettes. The incompetent bureaucrats responsible for the early debacles of the conflict were now portrayed by the media as the 'true' victors of the War. Revan had been excised from much of the history that was being written.

As Locarno's influence grew in the wake of the revelations of his own glory, Saul and Mai-Lyn kept Revan abreast of new developments. On one fateful day, they came before Revan and Malak, their faces grim.

Attired in a black dress uniform with his fur lined cap tucked in the crook of his arm, Saul clicked his heels and came to attention. "Admiral, we bring you grave news," he said. "Minister Locarno will succeed Ptolomeus as the Supreme Chancellor. He will have you removed from your position and stripped of your rank. You will be asked to 'retire' quietly. He has also made a move to place his appointees into all of the key positions that you created and will abandon the listening posts along the Sith Border due to 'budget diversions'."

Dressed in simple Jedi robes, cream and brown in color, Revan sat in shock and horror as they continued describing the details of what would happen and her dreams of a new Republic and of returning to a life of quiet contemplation evaporated in a haze of white-hot anger.

"He seeks to make a fool of me! I swore that no one would ever do that again," she screamed as her hand sought her lightsaber. "All of the blood that we shed was for naught. All of the sacrifices that we made will be swept under the rug of blindness. We did what we did for the ideals of the Republic…for the greater good and not for the aggrandizement of Locarno." Her omission of his title spoke of her lack of respect for the man.

Unable to stand still, she paced like a trapped tigress. "I will show them," she said after a while. "I will not be made a fool of!"

Suddenly, she stopped and a slow smile spread over her face. Malak saw this and furrowed his brows.

"Out with your idea, Revan."

She nodded mischievously. "Indeed I have. Mai-Lyn, send this message to Admiral Sunfire of the Third Fleet. He is loyal to me. Tell him to come to Alert-Level One."

Mai-Lyn nodded, keeping her face impassive. Without a word, she about-faced, swirling her Jedi robes about her body and strode from the room.

**Office of the Supreme Chancellor**

Revan was summoned to the Grand Chamber of the Supreme Chancellor. Locarno had already been installed as the interim Chancellor, pending his inauguration. He sat upon the highest seat in the Republic, adorned with bright decorations over bold black and crimson robes woven from the finest Corellian silk. Locarno was the image of power.

The young Jedi entered, now wearing her finest uniform, gray and blue with golden braids and epaulettes that denoted her rank as a Vice Admiral. As she approached, she could see Supreme Chancellor's coterie of friends staring down at her from the raised platform beside him.

Despite her disdain for the man, Revan bowed respectfully as was the protocol. "Minister Locarno, you have requested my presence?"

He curled his lip above a slick, black goatee. "You should now refer to me as Supreme Chancellor, Revan"

Revan shrugged, but she locked the man in a cold stare. "Very well, Supreme Chancellor."

The look in Revan's eyes took the wind from his sails. Chancellor Locarno glanced back and forth with some trepidation at his sycophants; Revan was known to possess awesome prowess with the Force and her physical skills with a blade were legendary. With a nod from Admiral Vrex to bolster his confidence, Locarno continued, his voice cracking, "Revan, it has come to my attention that you have repeatedly and willfully disobeyed commands from higher authority. You failed to give hourly reports of your progress…you instituted changes to regulations without approval…you appointed personnel to positions within the fleet based on merit and you defeated the Mandalorians at Ando without our approval!"

Despite her preparedness for this event, Revan's head spun with the sheer insanity of Locarno's words and she found her anger rising at the insult to her immense pride. Taking a breath, the Chancellor continued, "We find you in dereliction of duty and you are relieved of command and placed in a retirement status pending a formal Court Martial. You are dismissed."

Revan raised an eyebrow and she too, took a deep breath to calm herself. "I understand, Supreme Chancellor. I shall brief my successor on the new Mandalorian threat that is gathering beyond the Outer Rim. Please, check the intelligence reports." She bowed and then began to withdraw amid murmurs from the gallery. As she turned, Admiral Burnslider spoke.

"Wait…."

With a half smile, Revan turned back to the men. "I thought I was dismissed…."

Chancellor Locarno grunted as Admiral Vrex handed him a data pad with new intelligence. "Admiral Sunfire of the Third Fleet has come to Alert-Level One in response to communications intercepts of renegade Mandalorian forces. Why was I not told this earlier?" he asked, looking sternly at Revan. He glanced back at his admirals who had turned as white as sheets. They were not up to the job. Locarno sighed in frustration, his face turning beet red. "Revan, it sounds like you failed to complete the task. Take your fleet to the Outer Rim and destroy the Mandalorians. When you are finished, return for my judgment."

Revan bowed again. "By your command, Supreme Chancellor. I shall depart immediately."

The young woman made a mock flourish with her hand, indicating her disdain, and walked backward for a few steps before turning. As she strode through the massive doors to the chamber, elite guards came to attention, holding lethal Force Pikes. Revan slipped past them with a girlish giggle.

As Revan disappeared from view, Admiral Deritz slammed his fist on a table. "That girl is insufferable! What are we going to do about her?"

Locarno curled his lip, which quivered in anger. "Our appointees are already positioned within her fleet. She will not be able to stray far from our leash now."

**Revan's Quarters on Coruscant**

The young Jedi returned to her quarters to find them filled with anxious faces. Malak sat among the other Jedi and Revan's senior officers, awaiting her entry.

"What happened?" Malak asked her urgently, his face worried.

Revan saw Bandon stand, his fists clenched. Unlike the shy boy she knew on Dantooine, this Bandon radiated anger. "They wouldn't dare carry out their threats. I would tear their throats out!"

Revan held up her hand and the room fell silent. "All is not lost, brothers and sisters. We depart tomorrow for the Outer Rim. It is time to put these fools in their place. Arise, and prepare for war. Once more unto the breach, dear friends…."

10


	14. Once More Unto the Breach Part II

Writer's notes: I'm going to move a bit more briskly toward the _Leviathan_. This chapter will be shorter and keep more to the plot. The espionage thread will conclude soon. More clues pop up as to Aerin's real identity.

I hope the underwater insertion scene works. We see a bit more off-color humor from HK.

Again, big mahalo to Padawan Mage and Sir Dik Dik.

**Once More Unto the Breach, Dear Friends – Part II**

**The Republic Embassy – Noon**

Ambassador Roland Wann leaned back into his chair and sighed. He eyed the team, gathered in the room with a serious glance. He looked tired and worn, the lines on his dark face deep and tense. He took a few long breaths and slowly, a smile crossed his lips beneath his gray mustache. "Good work, everyone. In the courtroom, I was very worried there for a moment," he said, nodding to Sunry and Elora Baynum, who were seated in his office.

The crippled Republic Intelligence Officer turned and nodded at Jolee, Aerin, and Bastila with a big smile. Aerin could see the relief in his eyes and that a brightness had returned. She thought that she would have liked to have known the man in his heyday. Old Jedi Bindo came over and he and Sunry clasped hands with great intensity until Sunry broke down; no words needed to be said between the two long-time friends. It was like decades of separation had been erased and two young men, full of piss and vinegar, now stood ready to take on the galaxy.

When he was done, Sunry wiped his eyes and stood. "Elora and I will be returning home and I'm retired for good." He sounded like he meant it.

Ambassador Wann looked up at Sunry with rare warmth, a smile and a twinkle in his eyes. "You have done the Republic a great service. Even the Supreme Chancellor sends his regards."

At the reference to the Chancellor, Aerin's stomach knotted momentarily. She almost felt nauseous and could not understand why. She didn't consider herself prejudiced, but she found she hated the man without even having met him. She forced the thought from her mind as Sunry nodded and went about, shaking hands with everyone. He clapped Jolee on the back. "I guess that makes us about even," he quipped with a wink. "Come see us when this is all over." He locked Jolee in eye contact for another moment with a bittersweet smile on his lips. Then, without another word, he and Elora left to catch their shuttle. Aerin let out a sigh. For once, they actually helped someone. It left her with a good feeling.

When they had gone, Chief Mertens closed the door. "We have other urgent business now. We know that the Sith will break the encryption on our scout droid within days and we have to move now. The passcard image that Sunry provided us has allowed us to manufacture false passcards to gain access into the Sith Embassy. We have also learned about a secret entryway."

"How do we know so much about the Sith?" asked Carth.

Mertens grinned and straightened his lime green ascot. He was about to reveal something stunning. "Elassa Huros is alive…." He played a video of Elassa boarding a Republic diplomatic shuttle. "This whole thing was an elaborate setup to allow her defection. She's given us tons of Intell. We've even begun research on that starfighter design she gave us."

Commander Ergot turned white as a ghost, choking up spit. "W…well, we c…can't believe everything she says. She's a Dark Jedi for Sith's sake!"

Aerin's lip twitched a faint smile at Niki and Bastila. They were peeling the rotten onion and it was proving to be most satisfying. "Calm yourself, Commander," she said. "I'm sure Republic Counterintelligence will resolve the veracity of her information." She looked back over to Chief Mertens; part two of the plan was coming out. They knew Ergot was the mole, but there was nowhere near enough to have him arrested. "Chief, did she say anything about the spy in our midst?"

Aerin saw cold sweat pour down Ergot's face, but Koloss shook his head. Captain Holdar then handed Carth a data pad. "For your raid into the Sith Embassy, your insertion point is here," he said, pointing to the map of the structure.

Carth raised an eyebrow. "The submersible entry hatch?"

As the operators began to discuss the tactical details, Aerin noticed Ergot flee the room, hyperventilating. He looked wildly about until he got his breathing under control; little did the Jedi know, but he might yet have another hand to play.

**Republic Submersible Craft – Beneath the Sith Embassy – 0230 hrs**

A sleek underwater craft glided to a halt under Ahto City and a hatch hissed open along its dorsal surface. Six swimmers emerged from the craft, clad in black wetsuits with rebreathing gear. They ascended upward to the underbelly of the Sith Embassy and entered the code, given to them by Elassa and the hatch slid open, revealing muted lighting. At that point, other swimmers departed the craft, one towing a rust-colored droid.

One swimmer broke the surface of the water quietly and peered over the ledge into the Sith submersible bay. Seeing the area clear, he signaled his team to surface. As the others broke the surface, the leader removed his mask, revealing Carth Onasi. Carth advanced to the hatch, pistols drawn and ready, while Aerin pulled off her sleek wetsuit. She and Mission then joined him at the door, where the young Twi'lek carefully sliced the door open. Carth looked down at his data pad, where a map of the facility was displayed.

"Canderous, I'd like you, Kyle, and Niki to secure the main computer room, here," the captain ordered. "You can watch any Sith troops from there and keep them confused. Aerin, Elassa mentioned a secret Sith plot. She thought information on it could be found in the Commissar's office, here. Take HK, Bastila, and Juhani. I'll take Mission, Jolee, and Ergot to find the droid. Should we lose contact, the submersible will rendezvous with us below at Zero-Three-Fifteen."

Everyone nodded and Carth quickly took Aerin's hand. "Stay safe. Remember what I said."

She gave him a somewhat worried wink. "I'm not the one with the rat problem," she whispered back, giving a veiled warning.

Outside the door, the group split and Aerin led her force down the hall toward her objective. The Jedi wore nondescript bodysuits to conceal their affiliation; the Republic would need plausible deniability should they fail. Creeping down the hallway, they came to a gentle left bend that led them to an elaborately-etched door, colored in sea blues and greens. Aerin paused a moment and looked down at her commlink.

On cue, the commlink came to life, showing Canderous Ordo. "We have taken the command center without alerting the Sith. I am guiding Onasi to the droid. Unfortunately you are approaching a secured area and I cannot give you intelligence on its disposition, over."

Aerin nodded. She wished Canderous would have been able to give her some indication of what they were facing, but such was war. "We are proceeding beyond this door. Give Carth whatever help you can, over and out."

The door emanated power from the Force…and dark power at that. With some trepidation Aerin reached out to the door, backed by Bastila and Juhani. HK-47 stood ready with blaster and flame thrower.

"Anticipation: Being towed underwater was most disagreeable, Master. I am now ready to cook."

The door slid open with a grinding sound, revealing a white hallway. The humidity level was quite high, indicating that Selkath might inhabit the area. The implication was disconcerting; Selkath within a Sith complex. Aerin and Bastila exchanged looks and proceeded cautiously. At the end of the hallway, they turned a corner and nearly ran into three Selkath adolescents…armed with Sith lightsabers.

As HK brought his flamethrower up, Aerin stopped him. "Wait, don't shoot!"

The Selkath seemed befuddled, but did not appear threatening. One looked at the group of Jedi. "How did you get in here? Is this a _test_?"

Aerin moved slowly forward, showing her empty hands. "Yes, it is. Would you happen to know Shaelas?"

The three Selkath looked nervously at each other and one stood out as the leader. One Selkath told the leader, "I knew your father would keep meddling. We should kill them. The Master will be pleased." This Selkath put his webbed hand on his lightsaber, but Aerin did not react.

Aerin continued to talk, knowing time was of the essence. Energy from the Force floated upon her words, bending wills and influencing minds. "You must be Shasa. Your father cares about you. You must believe that we come in peace." Despite their resistance, she knew that her words echoed in their minds, calming them, delaying their attack.

Shasa shook for a moment, trying break free of Aerin's grip. "How do we know you speak the truth? The Sith have shown us their trust and their friendship. We will rule Manaan together. I won't hear anymore until you show me proof."

Padawan Dakar decided against overwhelming this young Force adept; trust was more important. "Go about your business and we shall return with proof shortly. Do not speak of us," she said with a wave of her hand.

With the power of the Force flowing through their minds, the three nodded. They withdrew quietly and the Jedi team sighed. "That was close," voiced Juhani.

"Indeed," added Bastila. "We must hurry."

Only HK was less than pleased. "Protest: Fish fry would have been so satisfying."

The group pressed on through a horrible torture room, full of dying Selkath, torn apart by the Sith. One dying Force adept groaned, weakly raising a hand. Aerin rushed over and began to summon the Force. Surprisingly, the Selkath pushed her hand away. He put something in her palm.

"It is…too late for me. Tell Shasa…tell her that the Sith killed us. We were deceived…," he said as the life left him and his eyes rolled back.

Grimly, Aerin pocketed the token and the group rushed forward to an imposing, metal door. The portal was etched in various hues of red and black with a bas relief of arcane Sith rituals and sorcery.

Aerin shuddered and Bastila gripped her shoulder. Somewhere, Aerin had seen this before. It all looked so familiar as if she could recall it, but the memory was just out of reach. Bastila shook her. "Pay no attention to it, Padawan Dakar; focus on the task…just like the garden."

Aerin nodded and put forth her hand. It seemed like the door was almost tuned to her…waiting for her…welcoming her back. The portal vanished into thin air, revealing a dimly lit room tinged with red lighting. There was no movement or presence within the room and the group entered cautiously. "The power of the Dark Side is strong here," voiced Bastila. Taking slow steps into the metal floored chamber, they could see statues of hideously mutated beings and vicious beasts. The center of the room featured a Sith altar, where sacrifices and blood rituals were performed. Dark stains covered the altar, where countless minions had been given in worship to the Dark Side.

Suddenly, the alarm went off. Aerin's commlink buzzed. "This is Team One," called Carth. "We're at the droid facility, but we're pinned down. Sith grenadiers are moving on our flank."

Aerin tried to reply, but she now had problems of her own. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw movement and the Force screamed a warning. Bastila moved in front of her, powering her twin sun-colored blades. A Dark Jedi landed and slashed downward at Bastila, but the lithe Padawan rotated her body back and slapped the attack away with her weapon.

Bastila thrust forward with both arms, aiming her point at the attacker's throat, but was in turn, parried with an upward block. The riposte came at Bastila's legs and the Jedi flipped backward over the slashing red blade.

Blaster fire erupted in the room as HK sprayed Sith troopers, who were trying to get through a door. Bolts impacted on metal walls and armored men, bursting and sizzling. A group of battered troopers tried to form a firing line as a torrent of flame swept over them. Men ran about, burning, screaming, and flailing, adding to the chaos.

"Satisfaction: Baking Sith makes me glow with joy," he said with eerie glee. Occasionally, a stray shot would glance off of the droid, but this only seemed to make him happier.

As the Sith line collapsed under the droid's withering insults, Juhani hit them in the flank, shearing the leg off of one trooper. Before the stunned Sith could respond, the Cathar had beheaded another one. "I will be your doom," she cried. With righteous anger, Juhani cut and sliced her way through the line, leaving a bloody swath in her path.

Aerin moved to assist Bastila, but another blur of motion caught her attention. She turned just in time to parry the lightsaber of another Sith; It was Commissar Ventrax. He was dressed in silver armor with a high collar and held a forward sweeping lightsaber in each hand. As they stood face to face, blades touching, he looked at her more closely. "You…from the court. Why do you look like that? Is this some trick?"

Aerin initially dismissed his words as some Sith ruse and she spun about, launching strikes with both of her lightsabers. Ventrax twirled about as well, using wide, sweeping parries to deflect her weapons. Sparks flew as red energy met blue.

Curiosity began to gnaw at her and she switched to a defensive posture from Shien, with a rearward stance, lightsaber held ready to parry. "Why do I look like what?" she asked with a grunt.

He looked confused, like he was seeing a ghost that he didn't believe in. He breathed heavily, his chest heaving and he took an aggressive stance from Jar'Kai. "Like _her_! This must be a Republic deception," he replied, thrusting forward with both points.

Aerin met him with Jar'Kai and swept his attack aside with a circular parry of her left weapon and raked her other lightsaber down Ventrax's chest, severing one of his arms in a Cho Mok cut.

He howled in agony as his arm fell to the floor. As he staggered, the Commissar pointed at Aerin. His eyes showed recognition…and horror. "It is you….It-" he began before Bastila ripped his throat away with an arcing cut. The words were lost as Ventrax let out a horrid, ragged gasp through his seared windpipe and collapsed to the ground.

Aerin looked at Bastila, herself horrified. "He was going to say something. There is something _weird_ going on."

Padawan Shan grasped Aerin by the arm forcefully. There was something to hide here. "There was no time. We have what we need. The Commissar's data pad reveals the Sith's intent to overthrow the Manaan government using recruited Selkath Force adepts. We have to go…ignore what he said."

The Jedi turned to go as HK bellowed down the hall at retreating soldiers. "Disappointment: Why are you running? Surely a little flamethrower can't scare the mighty Sith?"

As the group rushed back to the rendezvous point, the commlink buzzed. "This is Team One. We have the droid memory chip and are falling back to the extraction point. We're taking heavy fire. Ergot is missing."

In the main hall, Carth's and Aerin's groups met and they retreated slowly back to the ocean hatch, laying down cover fire to slow the Sith. As they reached the watery chamber, the hatch was sealed, slamming down with a loud bang. Aerin's eyes opened in fear. Somehow, the Sith had figured out that this was how they were to escape and had overridden the codes. A terrible realization crept into her mind and Aerin curled her lips back. "Ergot…."

They were trapped.


	15. Once More Unto the Breach Part III

Writer's notes: Again, I'm keeping it brisk and sticking more to the game plot for now. The espionage theme comes to a final confrontation and Canderous steps in...in a big way.

Big mahalos to Padawan Mage, and the Darksiders.

Other malarkey - Nervous energy and one last update before flying out. Worked on Batto Jutsu Kihon no Waza - standing sword arts to defeat an attacker as you walk along. Working on my kirioroshi (downward cut) to get more of a slicing motion. Working on Yoko Chiburi, flicking off the blood after the art. I kicked some butt in Kendo, standing even with a Sandan and a Nidan. I tore up a bunch of Kyu dudes too, especially with my kote (wrist) cut and kaeshi do (parry and cut to the flank). I gave sensei a run for his money too.

**Once More Unto the Breach, Dear Friends – Part III**

**The Sith Embassy – 0315L**

With their exit cut off, the group took what cover they could from incoming blaster bolts. They were trapped in the open with hordes of Sith troopers gathering for the kill. Juhani and Bastila deflected several bolts as Carth and the others fired back. Two troopers fell dead, but more came to take their place.

"We're going to need to make a break for it!" yelled the Captain, holding his pistols up as he crouched behind crates. Aerin could see the determination in his eyes and there was not one shred of fear in them. "Down ya go!" he yelled as another Sith fell. He looked over to Mission, who was crawling to a better firing position and said, "Don't worry Midshipman; we're going to get you to the Academy."

The young Twi'lek shrugged, always in her element skulking around under fire. "Nothing but a thing, gramps."

She leaned her skinny body around a crate and pumped two blaster shots into an advancing Sith. Then, the crate began to fly apart; the Sith were going to shoot through it. Splinters and sparks erupted into the air. Carth fell back, dragging Mission with him as plasteel bits flew in all directions. They stopped at the edge of the water…there was no further retreat.

Captain Onasi tapped his commlink. "Canderous! You better have something for me."

The mercenary's image appeared on the commlink. "Don't worry yourself, Republic. I have it under control."

Then, a low rumbling noise could be heard beyond the watery chamber, followed by the floor beginning to shake. All blaster fire in the room stopped as the combatants looked about nervously. A horrified look of understanding came over Carth and he urgently motioned the team to their breathing equipment. "Get your gear on now! Damn you, Canderous." Aerin started to question, but the look in his eyes told her to follow his lead.

Carth and Aerin rushed to the bags where their equipment was stored and began throwing tanks and masks at the group as HK covered them, spraying bolts at the Sith. Just as they were able to pull on their gear, a wall of ocean water smashed into the room, sweeping the attackers away. As the roiling water filled the room, bodies and equipment bounced around and Carth, Aerin, and Mission hung on to each other for dear life. Aerin closed her eyes as she focused on her breathing through the regulator.

When the chilly water had settled, they pulled on the rest of their suits and fins and swam into the flooded corridor. More Sith bodies floated about as they swam by. Near the Command Center, Canderous told them to proceed to the shuttle bay, which was not affected. "Thanks for almost getting us killed," Carth groused.

The shuttle bay door was open and Aerin breathed a huge sigh of relief. She was sure that they were going to be killed earlier and her knees felt a little weak. As the entire team assembled there, Carth glared at the big mercenary. The captain made a move toward the big Mandalorian but, before he could do anything, Aerin intercepted him. "Carth, he saved our lives," she said, gripping him tightly. "He did the right thing."

The captain let out a big sigh and stood down. "It was a damn fool thing to do, but I suppose it was our only option." He pursed his lips and let his aggressive posture relax.

There, they noticed three Selkath sitting on the ground, soaked in water. Aerin approached them, but they made no move. Shasa looked up, dazed from the sudden flood and their flight from the training area. "Shasa, I need you to look at something. You may not want to believe this, but it's the truth," she said as she handed the Selkath the token.

Shasa took it slowly and her eyes showed recognition. "Where did you get this? This was-"

"Yes, he gave it to me…and I want to show you this as well," Aerin added, pulling out the data pad and turning it on. Images of tortured Selkath and Ventrax' plan to rule Manaan played out. Shasa and the other Selkath wept, wringing their webbed hands.

"No…no, they're all dead," they said in horror. They had seen the truth now...and the death of their friends at the hands of the Sith. Shasa let out an agonized moan.

Nearby, Canderous was unfazed as he boarded a Sith shuttle. He waved the group to board and said impatiently, "C'mon, what are you waiting for," prompting everyone to get aboard. "Everybody's got to die _sometime_," he mumbled.

Canderous powered up the systems as everyone took a seat. Aerin peeled off her wet suit and stored her gear in a locker. Sitting next to Bastila, she looked her mentor in the eye. She wanted some answers. "Do you know anything about what the commissar was saying back there?"

Bastila looked away. "I'm sorry, I have no idea."

Aerin shrugged, not fully believing Bastila's words. There would be a time for the truth later. She then looked around the cabin of the shuttle and did a head count. All members were present, except for Commander Ergot. The Padawan looked over to Ensign Helos and gave her a curious look. The Ensign knew just what she was thinking.

Niki raised an eyebrow. "I think that he was on to us and decided to jump ship," she said and then a wry smile came over her lips. "However, I left the Sith a little parting gift on their computer. It should liven things up for the commander, I think."

**Unflooded Portions of the Sith Embassy – 0330 hrs**

Commander Ergot sat dejectedly among the debris left by the receding flood. Bodies of Sith troopers and broken droids littered the floor amid damaged weapons and systems.

He had cast his die and would have to throw his lot in with the Sith. However, this was not such a bad option, as he had all lots of leverage. After all, he was the head of intelligence for the quest team and had knowledge of numerous Republic operations and techniques. What was in his brain could do serious harm to the Republic war effort.

Moments later, a Dark Jedi dressed in black and with a black and silver mask entered, flanked by guards. As they surrounded him with brandished weapons, Ergot stood and tried to smile. His gut tightened, but her knew he need not fear.

"I…I am Commander Haman Ergot. I am defecting to the Sith Empire. I was the one, who warned you about the raid and shut the escape hatch. I've been working for you for some time. I have a lot to offer you. You have to check your data banks," he said as forcefully as he could, trying to show some bluster. After all, treachery and intimidation had gotten him far in the Republic ranks.

The Dark Jedi strode up to Ergot, towering over him, looking down at him with his demonic mask. The mask's red eyes glowed beneath silver horns and the Sith crossed his arms. He nodded to an apprentice, who accessed the data bank. Haman's throat tightened – here was someone who didn't respond to his bluster and it threw him for a loop. The Dark Jedi seized him by the arm and dragged him over to the monitor, which flickered from damage to the Sith computer system.

"There…yes, there it is," Ergot said as the screen began to show images of him. He smiled as data began streaming at the input of his code name. However, the smile faded as images of Ergot giving the Republic the Sith access codes and guiding the assault team into the hatch played on the screen. His heart froze in his chest and his eyes bulged.

"This cannot be! This is fake!" Ergot screamed.

The Dark Jedi huffed and slowly removed his mask, revealing a spiteful face with a black goatee. His yellow, soulless eyes glowed like dying suns. "I am Darth Bandon and I will be your executioner." The humming sound of a vibrodagger and a scream filled the chamber and the water that had pooled in the room turned red.

**The Docks**

Upon the return of the team to the docks, Ahto City Police were waiting. As Canderous landed the shuttle, Aerin spoke to the team. "I am in command of this quest. I will go to meet the Selkath. You must make sure that the information gets to Ambassador Wann and the Selkath Court."

Everyone but Carth nodded. "I'm going with you," he said in protest. She could see in his eyes that there was to be no debate. The Jedi started to protest, but he took her hand and opened the hatch. The two stepped out and into the arms of the Selkath. They were unarmed, but the Selkath forced them onto the ground and handcuffed them. They put a Force suppressing collar on Aerin and hauled them off. When the commotion had ended, the rest of the team emerged from hidden compartments on the shuttle and snuck away.

**The Ahto City District Court**

Aerin and Carth shuffled into the courtroom, locked in chains. They sat beside the uninterested arbiter, who had originally represented Sunry. She barely looked over to them and went back to reading her glamour rag, while the Selkath Judges floated in.

Aerin and Carth stood with the rest of the packed courtroom. Reporters clicked off images and recorded every voice for future playback. Aerin wanted to scratch her nose, but her hands were chained to her waist. Instead, she blew sharply upward in the hopes of getting some relief. She knew what she would have to say here and actually looked forward to the truth being revealed. This would rock the foundations of Manaan. Her friends would just have to make it to the hearing.

Judge Shelkar spoke, "We are called here today in the matter of Jedi Padawan Aerin Dakar and Republic Captain Carth Onasi, multiple counts of homicide within the Sith Embassy. How do you plead?"

Before anyone could answer, Bastila burst into the courtroom, followed by Jolee and HK-47, who eyed everyone as a potential target.

"Warning: Stand aside, meatbags, we have evidence for the Master!"

Judge Shelkar narrowed his eyes. "What is the meaning of this?"

Bastila approached and handed the Bailiff the data pads. "Your Honors, we have concrete evidence that the Sith were engaged in a plot to overthrow the government of Manaan and were recruiting Force sensitive Selkath to carry out that plot."

Judge Duula laughed, waving his webbed hand in the air. "This is preposterous! We should find you in contempt of court."

Bastila motioned to the rear of the courtroom as Judge Shelkar read the pads. "We have with us Shasa and her father, who can verify this. Shasa was duped by the Sith into being part of this plot!"

The crowd gasped and holoimagers flashed. This was going to be great news. Judge Shelkar stood sharply and pounded his gavel. "This hearing is closed! The defendants are released and this evidence is hereby confiscated by the Government of Manaan. Court is adjourned," he called before a stunned audience.


	16. The Apex of Infinite Conquest

Writer's notes: Thank you for reading and dropping me a line. :D Evan, with more free time, is helping me write this update.

Once again, Revan's arrogance and amibition change the Galaxy, but her motives are not entirely evil. She seeks to make positive change for all people, but she must go down the path of darkness to get there and it will consume her.

Here, Carth's life converges with Revan's and we will see why he is the way he is.

Other malarkey - Class if going well. I am ranked #2 in the training flight out of 70 persons. I sprained a finger and chipped a molar playing basketball, but we won and I scored four baskets. Downside new crown. We learned the Iaido waza, Oroshi (mountain wind) and Iwanami (Waves Breaking Against the Rocks). Both are totemo muzukashii desu ne. In Oroshi, someone tries to grab your sword. You defeat this and smack him on the head with the handle (tsuka). You draw and cut him across the neck, throw him to the ground, and then cut his head off. In Iwanami, you are the assassin. You stealthily draw, and maneuver your tip (kissaki) into position, stab your victim, throw him to the ground, and then cut his head off. Utsukushii iaido desu ne!

**The Apex of Infinite Conquest**

**An Alien Planet **

A plume of flame lit up the clear night sky high above this unknown, alien world. An object broke through the thick atmosphere and plummeted toward the ground, streaking fire and dense smoke. Despite the object's rapid and erratic descent, the Force swirled around it, guiding its fall and keeping it from complete destruction. Screaming along the planet's surface, the ball of fire skipped off of a dark ocean and slammed into a beach, throwing sand high into the air, much of it fused as molten glass.

Steam and dust erupted from the object, which was now revealed to be some form of shuttle. The impact had shattered parts of the hull like an egg and sparks and small flames danced over its form. When the air had settled and the night grew still again, three figures staggered onto the sand from the broken vessel. They looked up into the starry sky and knew they had found what they were looking for. Unless death took them first.

The three had traveled the galaxy, searching for answers…searching for an arcane power…searching for a weapon of ultimate might. They had journeyed from ancient ruins on Dantooine to the deserts of Tatooine to the primeval forest of Kashyyyk and the barren wastes of Korriban to find it and that fragmented pieces of an ancient map led them here…to disaster. Two of the members stumbled and fell to their knees, beaten and crushed.

The one standing, a tall, lean woman dragged the two others away from the wreckage. Tendrils of the Force snaked into her companions and they became whole once again, standing beside her. One, a powerfully built man in a red body suit, stretched his arms and cracked his neck. His shaven head reflected the light from a bright moon overhead. The third figure was man with a dark goatee and black robes, who radiated hate through his scowl.

The woman shook scraggly strands of raven hair from her face. She looked around the deserted beach and her brows furrowed in sudden concern. She saw movement in the dunes. The man in red looked at her and narrowed his eyes. "Revan, what is it?"

"We are not alone, Malak," she commented dryly as she crouched, ready for action. She had hoped for a moment to catch her breath, but it was not to be.

At that, deep howls resonated along the beach, chilling her bones, and a wave of alien creatures surged onto the sand, brandishing saw-bladed swords. The beings were tall with cone-shaped heads. Eyestalks protruded from either side of their heads and their hands bore sharp claws. They were unlike anything the three had seen or slain before. It was not time to quail however – the greatest strategist in the galaxy needed to act and needed to show her followers that victory was all that mattered. The woman pointed casually at the mob as her lightsaber hissed to life. The red blade cast an eerie glow about the beach, giving her face a demonic, bloody look.

"Malak, hold the flank. Bandon, keep them occupied," she ordered in a calm and even voice.

The rabble then crashed upon the three Jedi and the slaughter began; only it was the horde of aliens being slaughtered.

Revan delivered a diagonal cut, slicing through three screaming aliens. Her blade of pure energy hewed into the soft flesh of her attackers, who came on with a rare ferocity. With a wave of her hand two creatures fell as their skulls imploded.

An alien cut at her with his massive weapon and Revan met the attack by slicing through steel with her red blade. With a torque of her hips, she sliced through the creature's neck, sending its head flying into the mob.

Malak and Bandon fell upon the flanks of the horde and the aliens screamed in panic as the tables turned on them. Never before had they faced the wrath of fallen Jedi. They tried to flee, trampling their own, but the Jedi cut them down as they ran. The mob never had a prayer and the massacre went on until none but the three remained.

When the night was quiet once again, Revan looked down at the mutilated bodies without emotion as Malak approached. He prodded one alien corpse that had been obliterated by Revan's Force powers. Its body was torn from the inside out and it was unrecognizable now.

"You learned well from the Sith, Revan," he mused, looking sinister with his newly shaven head shining under the moon. For a moment, Revan missed his long, golden locks.

Beautiful as ever through her sorcery, Revan nodded in the moonlight. She thought back to their time on Korriban where they had gained great power and made many allies. She didn't buy into everything they had to sell, but they had a decent bag of tricks. "I took what I needed from them. Sith Master Jorak Uln was most useful in that respect. He will enforce our will upon that world as we build our empire. When we return, our power will be complete," she said in an eerily melodic voice.

Malak crossed his arms and she saw his face take on a dubious expression, his lips pursed and his eyes narrowed. "Are you sure this is the right course of action?" In her mind, it seemed that his faith in her was flagging. She had never worried about his loyalty and knew she never would, but she could keep him motivated nonetheless. Surely, he would not fall by the wayside like Mai-Lyn T'Sing, the wretched exiled Jedi.

Revan reached up and grasped him gently by the jaw. "Have I _ever_ led you astray?"

"Never," he answered with a deep and sincere bow. However, she saw a hint of doubt flash in his blue eyes and it remained seared in her mind's eye.

**The Encampment of the One**

They had come a long way. They had journeyed the length of the galaxy to find these answers and Revan would not be denied now – she had too much pride invested in this adventure. She could not go home a failure. The shame would be too much. The three Jedi stood in the center of the stronghold belonging to the leader of an alien tribe, known as the Rakatans. Bandon had forced the location of the stronghold from a dying alien and the three entered to confront the leader. The still of the night beneath a brilliant, star-filled sky belied the tension in Revan's heart as she awaited the One. She looked up into Malak's eyes and took his hand for a moment. She forced a nervous smile, but something was amiss – his usually brilliant, blue eyes were cloudy, yellowish in color. Surely, it was just the poor quality of the lighting. At least that is what she told herself. Malak released her hand and pointed to one of the openings in the encampment. The time for reckoning had arrived.

The massive chieftain, known as the One, charged at Revan. He screamed in a deep, guttural voice, unintelligible to the Jedi. Revan waved Malak and Bandon away and prepared her mind to meet the assault and she summoned the awesome power of the Force to her command. It was time to use some of the Sith sorcery that she had learned. As the One raised two sharp swords to strike a death blow, Revan lifted him off of the ground with a wave of her palm. Nonchalantly, she spun him in mid air before hurling him to the ground. The One landed with a painful grunt and Revan forced him into a kneeling position with her awesome power. She grit her teeth as she extended her will over the struggling Rakatan.

Her mind stabbed through his skull, forcing her language into his brain and assimilating the speech of the Rakatans into hers. Alien words, concepts, and images flooded into her and she gasped at the massive amount of information that cascaded upon her. In a final gesture of dominance, Raven closed her fist, crushing his will. As the One collapsed into the dirt in agony, Revan stood over him, triumphant and gloating. She knew everything that he knew now, his wants, his fears, and his needs. They could strike up an alliance that would bring her closer to her goals.

"Do not worry," she said to him in a soothing voice. "I will destroy your enemies. Just tell me how to get off of this planet." He looked up at her with his odd, eyestalks and pointed off into the distance.

"You must go to the temple," he said in their language. His voice had an eerie harmonic, as if several people were speaking at once. He stood up slowly and Revan took a step back, still respectful of his power. "My enemies are there. If you destroy them, I will get you off of this planet."

Revan nodded. "Then we have an agreement," she said and then raised her finger as if to make a point. "Do not forget my power," she added, reminding him of how easily she had defeated him, but she knew he would forget neither her nor her command of the Force.

**The Rakatan Temple**

It had taken three more days, but now, the three Jedi stood at the top of the ancient, alien structure. It commanded a magnificent view of the surrounding countryside and the land looked almost serene under the azure sky. Revan breathed a sigh of relief. Earlier doubts had almost given her despair. But, now she stood triumphant once again. In her mind, she imagined thousands of soldiers idolizing her…adoring her as it once was when she had crushed the Mandalorians. She found that she missed that feeling and that a small void had grown in her heart. Absentmindedly, she waved to the imaginary throng.

"Revan?" Malak asked, his face curious. "Who are you waving to?"

She came out of the dream and looked to him. "Oh, no one in particular. Just a vision, nothing more."

Bandon chuckled darkly. "Revan, your juggling of the Rakatan groups was masterful. You played the One beautifully. I'll bet he's fuming in his camp right now."

Indeed, Revan had promised several factions that she would do their bidding in eliminating rivals. In then end, they were all deceived and only the Jedi stood atop the temple now. She smirked, pleased with herself. "It was for the greater good. That last group that we encountered…they were quite formidable."

Malak nodded. "But quite gullible. It was all too easy to use them to gain entrance here. And now, we have access to the disruption field that brought down our shuttle." He shut down the field controls with a touch of his finger. "Bandon has discovered and reactivated an alien ship. We are free to depart and complete our mission. It is too bad that Mai-Lyn is not here to see you in your moment of victory, Revan."

Revan spat on the ground. "A worm like her? She turned her back on me. She is no better than that coward, Bastila Shan. At least Master Vrook had the guts to cross blades with me," she said with venom, the memory of her last, caustic talk with Mai-Lyn as alive as the day it happened. Raven's face burned red. "Come," she said with a wave of her hand, "Let her memory not stain the moment."

Together, they boarded the small shuttle and lifted off of the surface. Revan looked back and thought briefly of the Rakatans that she had deceived. It no longer mattered. They were just tools for the greater good. "Fools, they should be honored that they have played a small part in the future of the galaxy."

Bandon guided the shuttle straight up through the atmosphere of the planet and directly toward the Rakatan sun. Slowly, a distinct shape came into view orbiting the sun and a feeling of ultimate dread began to take hold of the three; the power of the Dark Side was overwhelming. It made her feel alive. There would now be real change.

Revan could see the concern written on her companions' faces and put her hands on their shoulders. "I have led you this far. I have given you victory. I shall give you immortality and we shall teach those fools on Coruscant. Remember, this is all for the greater good," she said with conviction, her fists balled. "No more will self-serving bureaucrats rule the lives of the people. We will have the power to make the Republic a utopia. You must conquer your fears and doubts…you must endure the darkness for now."

Revan pointed through the window, which was now filled with a massive, spike like structure. All of her dreams and all of her hopes for the future were about to come true. Hot tears rolled down her cheek and she could feel the power in the structure that radiated like a black hole. All of her doubts washed away as the dark energy cascaded over her and the future came into pinpoint focus. Her grand vision, the greater good, all would come to pass. The three Jedi gasped; they had finally reached the Apex of Infinite Conquest…the Star Forge.

**The Planet Telos – Months Later**

Lieutenant Commander Carth Onasi had come home. He served the Republic with honor and distinction, having fought the Mandalorians in a long, vicious war. Upon the surrender of the Mandalorians, he became an instructor pilot at the elite Starfighter Weapons School, where the best of the best learned to fly in combat.

Carth served out his tour there with flair, but his son, Dustil grew ever more distant. After a bitter fight with the boy, Carth knew it was time…time to refocus his priorities. After all, if you didn't have your family, what _did_ you have? He thought back to the time in which he made the fateful decision.

"Morgana," he called to his wife.

The blonde woman turned with a forced smile. He could see in her eyes that the life was being slowly and insidiously sucked out of her. He couldn't let this go on any longer. The Mandalorians and their damn war had taken enough from him. It was their time now and he knew he would have to make the right choice.

"Morgana, we're going back to Telos. I've secured an assignment as the Provincial Defense Officer. No more long deployments, no more frontline assignments. We're going home," he said, trying to believe that this was the right thing. Inside, he grit his teeth, knowing that this would derail him.

Carth had just made an enormous sacrifice in his career. He was in the zone to promote to commander and in line to become the Commander Air Group for a major vessel. Now, he would lead a militia force on backwater planet in the Outer Rim. He'd likely retire at his current rank. He put on a big smile and tried to think happy thoughts. After all, family was the most important thing.

Morgana wrapped him up in a big hug and he knew he had made the right choice. To feel the warmth in her embrace again…really feel it this time, was a treasure he'd never give up for all the commands in the Republic. He wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her golden hair. "We'll be a family again," she said with true emotion. "With an impassioned whisper, she added, "Thank you, Carth…thank you."

The Onasis arrived on Telos with little fanfare except a greeting from the Governor, General Uulsan and his staff, along with Jordo Crae, Carth's longtime friend. "Welcome back," said Jordo with a big grin. "It's been a long time in coming."

Carth gave Jordo a mock punch to the jaw. "Damn, I missed you, buddy. It's been a while," he said, breathing in the fresh, clean Telosian air. "Ahhh, this beats the stale duracrete smell of Coruscant." Then, he pushed Dustil forward. "You remember my friend, Jordo, and Governor Uulsan, don't you?"

Dustil eyed the two men warily with an annoyed expression, his face pinched up, but he stuck his hand out. Jordo shook it warmly as did the governor. "Fine boy you have there," said Uulsan, a snowy-haired man with a thick beard to match.

Jordo gave Morgana a tight hug too. "Welcome back, lovely lady. You folks are in for a treat."

Uulsan chuckled in a deep, friendly rumble. "You're going to enjoy your new posting, Carth - Nothing dangerous and no long deployments. I have you and your family set up in a cozy home by the lake. The only downside is that you'll have to trade in your glitzy flight suit for the plain uniform of a provincial officer. We're very honored to have such a war hero and graduate of the Starfighter Weapons School here."

Jordo was hopping up and down with excitement. "There's even a spot in your office to mount your patch collection on the wall."

Carth could feel the stress melting under his skin and he inhaled the air again. No machines, no war, no death. Yes, he gave up a lot, but he regained his life. Uulsan waved the Onasis to a waiting speeder. "Well, enough of our ramblings, Carth, let's get you to your new home."

The speeder flew to a warm and cozy cottage on the lake. Carth could see a small pier with a rowboat tied to it. There was something about rowing the boat yourself that appealed to him and he found that he loved the place before they had even set foot in it. Indeed, when they landed, Morgana and Dustil rushed in with the boy quickly claiming a room as his own. Carth reached out and took Uulsan's hand. "Thank you, general. We needed this."

The governor winked. "What's to thank? We'll leave you to break in your new home," he said as he herded Jordo out. "See you in a few days, Carth."

**Carth's Office**

The office wasn't much to look at, especially compared to the grandeur of the fleet of Coruscant. But, it was all his and he could arrange the furniture any way he liked. He hung his patch collection on the wall and straightened it with a smile. As he sat, looking out over the green fields of Telos, he thought of his mentor, Saul Karath, now an admiral with the Grand Fleet.

Sitting in their office, Jordo drank a cup of caffa, "Hey, Carth, scuttlebutt from the fleet says that Saul sortied to the Outer Rim to assist Revan in hunting down Mandalorian rebels."

"What?" Carth asked, looking up from a pile of paper. "I thought they were all destroyed." News of active Mandies still rampaging the sector brought a flash of anger to him. They all deserved to fry. Well, it didn't matter anyway. Carth shook his head; frontline battle was someone else's job now. With another shake of his head, he went back to filing reports and inventorying equipment.

"Nah," answered Jordo, "seems a few got away, but if anyone can smoke em, it's Revan and Saul."

"Yah…yah, Saul…," he said with a hint of bittersweet irony. He thought of his caustic parting with his friend, but hoped the man was doing well. He wondered for a moment what that encounter was all about. What did Saul mean by his seemingly treasonous talk? Did Saul actually try to recruit him for some nefarious end? What did he mean about Revan's vision? Surely, it was just a mistake. Time had a way of smoothing out rough memories.

The emotion seemed to go over Jordo's head and he blabbed on about Revan for another minute before switching gears. "Hey Carth, how's Dustil doing? He seemed kinda…sullen at the spaceport."

"He's just a kid, Jordo. He has that rebellious thing going. He's calmed down though. I think spending time with him has been a good thing."

Jordo nodded. "I'm glad to hear it," he said just as Lieutenant Dol Gren came in.

Carth looked up and gave the older man a big smile. Dol was a crusty TSF officer who had sacrificed promotion to be close to his family. Carth had to respect that now. "Hey guys, Dustil and I are going fishing this weekend. We'd like to have you all over for dinner then."

**On the Lake**

Beneath a clear, sunny sky, Carth pushed the rowboat from the pier and hopped in, causing the boat to rock in the water. "Dad! Cut it out," complained Dustil with a grimace as he hung onto the sides.

"Sorry," said Carth as he took the oars and began rowing toward the center of the lake. He waved back to Morgana, who sat in the garden, smoothing soil around a flower bed. Her golden hair reflected the sunlight and her bright smile made Carth's day. How could he have been so foolish to have ignored the love of his life for so long? He saw her wave back and then he closed his eyes to feel the warmth on his face. He tried to recall what a Mandalorian looked like, but it was difficult to picture. The horrors of war were fading away, bit by bit. The smell of baked fish was becoming more ingrained in his nostrils than the smell of the dead.

"Hey, Dustil, throw out the anchor," he told his son and the boy tossed the metal weight overboard. He handed Dustil a pole. "Here, put the bait on the hook like this," he said, sticking a bit of shrimp on the line. The boy imitated him and nodded when it was done. Carth whipped the pole back and then forward, letting the line sail into the water far away, dropping in with a _plunk_. Dustil followed suit and soon a tug came on the line. Nothing much was said as the men pulled silvery fish from the lake for a few hours and put them in plasteel containers. As the day was dying and they rowed back to the pier with their catch, Dustil looked up at his father.

"Dad, promise me you'll never abandon us again."

This took the father a bit by surprise and his gut tightened. He didn't realize how much effect his absence had on the boy. Carth took a deep breath and put his hand on his son's head. "I promise you that, Dustil. I'll never leave you or your mom in the lurch again. I've been gone too long." It was time for a change. He wanted his son to grow up to be a man of peace in a new world of peace. With that, they sidled up to the pier. Jordo and Dol were waiting and the Onasis would eat well this evening.

**The Telosian Defense Council – Three Months Later - 1445 hrs**

A disturbing piece of information had come to Telos and her leaders gathered within the Command Center of the planet's security force to discuss the issue. Lights flashed as men and women scurried around, performing their various tasks to assist the Telosian Command Authority.

The Governor of Telos looked at the strategic map of the sector and General Uulsan pointed at red triangles on the display. "I have received an intelligence report that Mandalorian raiders have massed in the adjacent system," General Uulsan told the gathered officers. "Long-range probe droids have detected a presence, but we have no information on their strength."

The distinguished-looking Governor took a seat and sighed. "I thought the Mandalorians were defeated? What do you propose, General?"

Uulsan stroked his white beard, thinking for a moment. "Lieutenant Commander Onasi is our most experienced Mandalorian fighter. I'll have him take the Provincial Fleet to investigate and, if necessary, destroy the enemy."

The Governor nodded. "Good, keep me informed. Should we increase our alert level?"

"Not yet. We don't want to panic the populace and the Mandalorians have only been reported as raiding outposts at this time. No one has the strength to attack a Republic world head on." General Uulsan smiled reassuringly. He was actually hoping something would happen; it had been far too quiet for far too long. Perhaps when Carth returned victorious, they would go fishing again.

The General pressed the commlink and Carth's image appeared on a monitor. "Onasi, I'm relaying you a classified message. Take the fleet and carry out your orders. Be on your guard."

Carth looked down at the message as it came over his commlink. "I understand, General. I won't let any Mandalorians get near Telos," he said. As the link when dead, his gut tightened just a bit. He had grown use to the bucolic lifestyle and the news of Mandalorians unsettled him. He frowned, but he was determined not to let it affect his family.

**The Onasi Home – 1550 hrs**

Carth gathered his equipment and put on his uniform as Morgana watched. "I'll be a day or two at most. The raiders don't pose a significant threat. Besides," he said reassuringly, "I'm sure you need a break from me." He was a little worried, but he didn't let it show. Somehow, he felt he was breaking his promise, but such thoughts were foolish, he told himself.

Morgana chuckled nervously, but handed Carth his dinner. "Well, this sure beats your being gone months at a time. Hurry back, Love."

Carth gave her a kiss and then tousled Dustil's dark hair. "Keep up with your homework, son. I'll be back soon." He looked deep into the boy's eyes, letting him know that he'd keep his promise. The Telosian officer then stepped out and hopped into his speeder. Soon, he was at the rally point and was shuttled to the modest Telosian fleet; a heavy cruiser, several destroyers, and a number of patrol ships.

Carth sat in the command chair on the bridge of the flagship, the _Rellin Sun_. It would be his first fleet command, albeit of a backwater force, much neglected by the mainstream Republic military. With a nod of his head, the fleet jumped to hyperspace. The journey was uneventful and Carth sat quietly, munching his dinner, his thoughts on his home and family. As he finished his meal, he looked up at the sensor display, which showed long-range contacts in the upcoming planetary system.

"Lieutenant Lissa, any communications detected?"

"Negative, Sir," answered a young woman.

Carth frowned. He turned to the Tactical Officer. "Lieutenant Ren, bring us to Yellow Alert and maintain radio silence."

"Aye, Sir," the man said, clearly confused by the sudden increase in posture. Carth began to develop a cold prickly sensation in his gut, based on years of experience in warfare; something was not right.

_I have my orders…don't be getting jumpy like a cherry ensign._

The fleet pressed on for several more hours in silence until they reached the outskirts of the Welos System.

"Sir, our probe droid is reporting in…the signals…are decoys," Lieutenant Ren announced in horror. He turned, looking to Carth, his face white.

Carth's jaw dropped. The nightmare he had feared was unfolding. "We've been tricked! Come about and set course for Telos, flank speed. Send an urgent message to General Uulsan; tell him to go to full alert." Onasi's heart raced as the fleet turned around and prepared to jump to light speed.

_How could I let this happen? I knew something was wrong. Dammit…dammit. _

"Lieutenant Lissa, any word from Telos?" he asked, his voice rising in pitch as his throat tightened.

"Negative, Sir…. Sir…I am detecting jamming in the vicinity of Telos."

Carth's blood ran cold and sweat beaded on his brow. Gesticulating wildly, he ordered, "Lieutenant, we must get a message through. I want you to deplete our reserve power to burn through the jamming."

The Communications Officer took a breath and rerouted power reserves to the communications array and a message bore through the interference to Telos.

"Sir, I have Telos. The signal is weak."

General Uulsan appeared on the monitor, his face bloody and covered in soot. "Carth, we are under attack! They had our defense codes. We're helpless!"

An explosion rocked the Command Center and sparks flew around the General. Carth's heart froze in his chest. Who could have done this? Was it the Mandalorians? He shot a look at Lieutenant Ren. "Change our codes, now! Come to red alert."

The image of General Uulsan flickered. "We cannot hold for long. Enemy forces are in the city. We are falling back on all fronts."

"General, hang on. We'll be there in a few hours. You _must _hold."

The image faded and Carth looked to Lieutenant Lissa.

"Sorry, Sir, our power reserves were nearly exhausted. We can try again in an hour."

The next hour was the longest of Carth's life. As they raced toward Telos, Carth's mind raced. _Who did this? The Mandalorians lack such subtlety._ He fought to control his breathing, to maintain calm. He dared not think of Morgana and Dustil or he would lose all composure. Then, the monitor flickered back to life. General Uulsan's face was burned on one side and his uniform bloody. "Carth, we have counterattacked and have driven the enemy back. You must hurry! We cannot hold out much longer."

Onasi shook his fist. Maybe this was good news, maybe they'd be in time. "We are at maximum speed, general."

The general then looked up at the ceiling, his face contorted in confusion. "What's that? Get some men on the roof!" he said, pointing upward.

The ceiling then collapsed, raining debris into the Command Center. Blaster fire sounded, along with screams and running. In the dust, a red lightsaber could be seen, spinning wildly, deflecting bolts in all directions.

"General! General! What's happening?" Carth called, almost in a scream.

The lightsaber flew across the Command Center followed by more screams and the sound of sizzling flesh. Then, all was silent.

A dark figure stepped into Carth's view; a bald man with a red body suit. The man stopped for a moment and looked directly at Carth, holding his ruby lightsaber. He reached down and pulled up the head of General Uulsan and then smiled at Carth as he shut off the commlink.

**The Ruins of the Capital of Telos – 0125 hrs**

Carth wandered in darkness through the devastation of the once fair city. He stumbled along a ruined lake until he found a charred plot of land. A dull glow of fire could be seen and a pillar of dark smoke rose like a ghost from a shattered cottage. Carth was numb, nearly psychotic by now. All he could think was how upset Morgana would be at how her flowers were gone. He staggered past the broken pier where his rowboat smoldered. His eyes were red and fixed in a blank, unbelieving stare. In the skeleton of his home, he found her, crushed by a beam. Her pale hand poking out from the rubble.

"No…gods no," he said in a rasping, choking voice, thick with smoke and mucous. With inhuman strength, Carth hurled the beam away. He bent down to look at the broken body of Morgana and her eyes flickered.

Carth gasped. She was alive. It would all be okay. They would regrow the flowers and the fish would return. "Hang on! Help is on the way," he yelled as Jordo came running up. Onasi turned to him. "Jordo, get help! I'll stay here." Carth cradled her head in his hands, wiping away the blood.

"Dustil?" Morgana asked weakly. One eye was swollen shut and her lip was split.

"I'll find him, don't worry…I'll find him. Just stay with me."

She grasped his arm with crimson fingers. "Our son…take care…of him."

Tears poured down Carth's face, creating clean tracks down his sooty face. "It's going to be okay. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. I let myself be deceived!" he raged. This couldn't be happening. It was all a bad dream. After all of the fighting and death and annihilation, the galaxy was at peace…the Republic was safe.

Morgana shook her head. "No Carth…no. You'll always be my hero. My brave pilot…." Then, she was gone.

Carth's scream echoed in the rubble.

**The Telosian Command Center – 0430 hrs**

Search as they might, Dustil was nowhere to be found. Carth and Jordo buried Morgana and made their way to the ruins of the Command Center. Carth stood atop a mound of rubble and yelled, "Dustil, I will come back for you, I swear! I will find you!"

Jordo pulled his friend away. "I'm sorry, Carth. We can't stay…it's not safe. The whole area is contaminated."

Carth wouldn't move until Dol Gren came along and dragged him from the wreckage. As they threaded their way through the city, dead bodies lay everywhere, a testament to the ferocity of the fighting. Carth knelt down and examined one, enemy corpse.

"The Sith? How did they develop such power? They were crushed in the last war." He didn't understand. How could this be? His mind had shut down and numbness enveloped him. They continued on until they met Lieutenants Ren and Lissa with a ragged force of soldiers.

"What do we have?" asked Carth woodenly. He didn't care any more. Only duty kept him going.

Ren inhaled deeply. Carth could see something horrible in the man's face. "We were attacked by the Sith…Commander, they were led by Malak and…Saul Karath."

Carth's knees buckled and he collapsed in the dust. "No…no, it can't be. How could he? _Why_?" This couldn't be real. Saul was his friend. How could he kill Carth's family and lay waste to his planet?

Jordo helped him back on his feet. "Don't worry about that for now. Get some rest and we'll go back to find Dustil. It's going to be okay."

Carth's breath came in ragged gasps and he fought for control. The world was spinning around him and he tore at his face with clawed hands. "I'll get him, Jordo. I'll get them all: Revan, Malak, and that bastard, Saul. I'll tear his heart out if it's the last thing I do."


	17. To Those in Peril on the Sea Part I

Writer's notes: Thanks to Darth Demon! We venture into the underwater facility and I'm hoping to write this a bit as a horror type chapter. Canderous meets an old friend and we also deepen the romance subplot. Carth and Aerin become a bit more comfortable with each other.

The next section should end Book III. Book IV will take us to the Leviathan.

**To Those in Peril on the Sea – Part I**

**Somewhere Beneath the Sea** **– 0230 hrs**

Deep beneath the ocean's surface, in a top secret Republic research facility, scientist Kono Nolan sat in his laboratory, reviewing the incoming data that ran in streams on his monitor. A smile came over his face as he realized that the numbers were much better than projected. "Sami, this is incredible," he told a mocha-skinned woman sitting next to him. "The harvest will be three times what we anticipated." This would make their overseers happy indeed…and a happy boss was a good boss.

The woman's blue eyes sparkled. Her hopes…her reputation as a scientist had been invested in this project. "I see that the Harvester is scheduled to descend another one-hundred meters into the rift." So much had gone wrong in the last few years. It was about time they caught one good break.

Kono nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, a probe droid discovered an area of unusual warmth yesterday. We anticipate that there will be accelerated growth in that region," he said, pointing to an area on the ocean floor map. On the giant monitor in the lab, they watched as the harvester crawled deeper into a giant rift on the ocean floor. Slowly, the tracked machine crawled forward, kicking up silt, making a grinding noise over the speakers.

Suddenly, a monstrous shape shot by in front of the harvester's camera. Sami gasped, her heart about jumping out of her chest. "What was that?"

Then, something huge struck the harvester and the video feed from the camera rocked back and forth with static shooting across the monitor. Slowly, a horrible screeching wail began to reverberate through the station. Then, an eerie silence followed and a clear image from the harvester was restored. Kono sighed in relief. "Well, what ever it was, it seems to have passed."

Sami exhaled, making a big "O" with her mouth. For a moment, she thought all of her work was about to come to some weird end. She was about to speak when the lights shut off with a loud _clack_. Her blue eyes could only just be seen in the dim, emergency light. Her breathing quickened as it became apparent that something was wrong. She grabbed Kono's arm and squeezed, waiting for something to happen. Then, she heard horrible, unearthly screams beyond the laboratory door followed by rapid blaster fire. What was going on? Were they under attack? Sami's throat tightened and she squeaked out a weak breath. The door hissed open, and a man, dressed as a mercenary, staggered in. Blood flowed from hideous wounds all over his body.

He fired his blaster carbine back out the door, screaming, "Run for your lives! We can't stop them. They've all gone insane." Then, they were upon the mercenary, and tore him to pieces.

**The Ocean Spray Hotel – 0300 hrs**

Aerin lay in bed, snuggled against Carth, who was snoring lightly. He was so warm and she fit perfectly with her head tucked into the crook of his neck and her bare leg draped over his stomach. As her mind played out a pleasant dream, the room commlink chimed loudly. Who the heck was calling at this frightful hour? They'd better have a damn good reason. Aerin rolled over with a grunt and hit the activation switch. The monitor flickered to life, casting a dim glow over the bed.

Licking her dry lips and blinking sleepily, she mumbled, "Hello?"

The image of Ambassador Wann appeared. He coughed nervously, casting his eyes downward and Aerin realized that she was exposed. She quickly pulled the blanket up over her chest and refocused. That woke her up.

"Sorry, sir. What do you need?"

Wann seemed embarrassed and avoided eye contact. "Ummm, Padawan Dakar. There has been an emergency. We need you to bring your team to the Embassy ASAP for a briefing."

Aerin nodded, her eyes opening wide. What could have happened? "We will be there as quickly as we can." As the monitor faded, Aerin shook Carth roughly. "Get up."

He scrunched his face up and rubbed his eyes. "Huh? Not again…haven't you had enough? You wore me out," he mumbled with a sleepy smile. He stretched and ran his hand along her back.

She smacked him in the chest with the back of her hand. "Very funny. Get up, Ambassador Wann requires our presence."

Carth rolled over and focused on the clock, squinting his eyes. "Gah, it's Zero-Three-Hundred." He staggered out of bed and Aerin slapped his bare behind.

**The Republic Embassy – 0330 hrs**

Carth led the team into Ambassador Wann's luxurious office and they all took seats sleepily in the predawn hour. Aerin blinked, rubbing her eyes and looked over to Jolee, who was clearly in a foul mood. Also, in contrast to their last meeting, the Ambassador was again morose; something was terribly wrong.

"Captain Onasi…honored Jedi of the Order…friends of the Republic," he said slowly in a grave voice, "you have done us a great service during your time on Manaan. I know you have a mission of your own. Unfortunately, I must ask you to do one more thing for me." The Ambassador straightened his disheveled uniform and looked to Captain Holdar, whose bleary eyes indicated that he had not slept.

Captain Holdar nodded and looked to the group. "We have a situation with our facility at Hrakert Rift. The Republic secured a secret Kolto processing station on the ocean floor with the tacit approval of the Manaan authorities. The project was amazingly successful and we had harvested two tons of the material before we lost contact with Hrakert Rift at Zero-Two-Thirty-Five this morning."

Captain Holdar played a distorted holovideo of a distress call from the facility. A young woman with panicked blue eyes stood before the commlink, screaming in near incoherence, "You've got to save us! They're ripping everyone apart! Kono hurry! We have to run!"

Then, the video went blank. Aerin could feel the terror emanating from the poor woman and wondered what could have caused such chaos.

"There has been no response since then. We sent a team of mercenaries down at Zero-Three-Hundred, but they have not reported in," added Holdar, his expression grim and tight lipped.

Ambassador Wann sighed. He pointed at the group for emphasis. "There is no need for me to tell you how important this facility is to us. We need you to go down and determine what happened and, if possible, restore the facility to operational capacity."

Carth nodded, to which Holdar added, "Our recruiter has hired additional mercenaries. I suggest you bring them along…you'll find them at Starstrucks Café. Please hurry."

Canderous shot Aerin a knowing look and nodded to her. These were the men that were being hired earlier and the purpose for their employ was becoming apparent. Aerin stood and looked at the team. "Well, let's get going," she said with resignation. She was tired and would much prefer to spend the morning in the comfort of Carth's arms. As they headed for the door, Niki pulled her aside with a bittersweet look.

"Padawan Dakar, I'm sorry, but I won't be going with you on this one. I've been detailed back to Coruscant as a counterintelligence specialist. I guess they liked how we handled Ergot. I leave immediately, but I wanted to give you the report of what Ergot had pulled from our system. It might prove useful. It has been a pleasure serving with you and I wish you the best of luck."

She shook Aerin's hand and turned to leave. She gave one last look as she departed and Aerin noticed the new lieutenant's pips on her collar, something exceptionally well deserved. Aerin sighed deeply; she had come to enjoy Niki's company and to trust her instincts. She would be sorely missed in the coming weeks. Sasha would surely miss her too.

Padawan Dakar perused the data pad that Niki had given her. It was the information that Ergot had pulled from the Republic system to give to his Sith masters. The pad showed grainy images of what was suppose to be the Star Forge and numbers of Sith vessels that were supposedly produced from the facility. Following that, was data on Revan; her service record, medals, victories, strategies used in battle. However, there was not a single image of the rebellious Jedi. They had all been deleted by Republic Intelligence. Aerin furrowed her brows and shut down the data pad; there were more pressing matters at hand.

Without further delay, the team trekked to the café just in time to see it opening for business. Canderous immediately zeroed in on one broad-shouldered Mandalorian.

"Ergeron! What are you doing here?" he said with genuine surprise.

Ergeron turned to see his fellow Mandalorian and an incredulous smile overcame him. "Canderous…Canderous Ordo? A fellow son of Mandalore…this is a glorious day, indeed. Have you come to sign on too?" It was clear that they were comrades in arms from the glorious days of the Mandalore.

Canderous shook his head and snorted with seeming distaste. "I work for the Jedi now, of all things. If you are here to fight, we could use a man like you. It has been too long."

Ergeron nodded in agreement and pursed his lips as if pondering the offer. "I am game for whatever fight Canderous Ordo leads me into. I have not seen you since before Revan…." The man furrowed his brows and gave Aerin a quick glance. His eyes burrowed into her as if he were searching for something. She looked away in discomfort.

Canderous motioned toward her respectfully. "This is Padawan Dakar, our worthy leader. She's gotten me out of a few scrapes," he said with the utmost seriousness.

"Very well," declared Ergeron, seemingly satisfied with his comrade's endorsement. "Let us seek battle together once more. May the enemy once again fear the might of Mandalore." He drew his dagger and held it to his chest, point down.

Carth made a face, but said nothing; they would need all the help they could get. Aerin could tell he didn't quite like the new arrangement. Too many Mandalorians in one place at one time often had dire consequences. They gathered up the rest of the mercenaries, about a dozen in all, and headed back to the Republic Embassy. They passed by the Sith Embassy, which had boards nailed over the entrance and a sign that read, 'Closed for Renovation.'

Carth gave a mock salute as they rode by, along with a wink to Aerin. "Well, you got to give it to those Sith bastards, they do have a sense of humor at times." He then looked over to Juhani, who bore a terrified expression. "Is everything okay, Juhani?" he asked.

The Cathar blinked hard several times while gripping her seat with her hands. "I dislike the water."

**The Kolto Processing Station at Hrakert Rift**

A large submersible broke the surface of the water in the bay at the station. Water streamed off of the gray vessel as it bobbed about. With a hiss, a hatch popped open and Canderous peered out for several seconds before emerging with his weapon drawn. He was followed by HK-47 and Ergeron, who stepped down on the landing and took a defensive position near the sub; the area was deserted and silent except for the sound of dripping water from the ceiling.

When the team had exited, Carth led them to a hatch on the far wall. The mercenaries and HK covered the exit as Carth opened the hatch to see a Twi'lek cowering on the deck. The Twi'lek jumped up and held a vibrodagger in his shaky hand.

Aerin stepped forward cautiously. What was he so terrified over? The man looked like he had seen a ghost. "We've been sent here by Ambassador Wann to find out why the facility had not responded. What happened?"

In a high-pitched voice full of panic, he wailed, "The Selkath went insane! They tore everyone to pieces. We too, were sent down to investigate and they ripped us to shreds. We _must_ get out of here!" He kept looking back over his shoulder as if the hordes were at his back.

Carth calmly addressed the frightened mercenary. "Let's get you back to the surface."

The Twi'lek sighed with relief, letting his arms relax. "Yes," he said, but then changed his tone. "No…NO!" he shrieked, pointing wildly toward the hatch. "There's _something_ out there, something _huge_. Others from our party tried to escape in the sub and it destroyed them! It was a monstrous shark. I'm _not_ going anywhere. Don't touch me," he yelled, fending off all attempts to guide him away.

Aerin huffed with impatience and pushed past him. "Fine, stay here." She had no time for cowards such as this one.

They moved forward to a sealed door, where Mission overrode the security lock. As the door slid open, the Twi'lek screamed, "You're all going to die!"

The corridor beyond was a water-logged morass of dead bodies and debris, with flickering lights and intercom static; the smell of death was overpowering.

"This place is a tomb," voiced Aerin nervously as she inched past some of the dead.

Carefully, they plodded through the knee-deep water, past floating, mutilated corpses and discarded weapons. Canderous turned over one dead mercenary. "Looks like the Selkath worked them over pretty good." He snorted and let the body roll back in the briny water.

Ergeron nodded and sucked his teeth as if bored. "Where the heck are the fishheads? They should just attack us and be done with it."

As if in answer, a Selkath reached up from the murky water and seized one of the mercenaries, pulling him down into the water. Blaster fire erupted in the dim corridor, along with screaming and splashing. Canderous and Ergeron unloaded on the Selkath and blood sprayed into the dark water. The one mercenary bobbed up, his throat slit.

"Just like old times, eh?" grunted Canderous with a grim smile.

An eerie silence followed, broken only by the dripping of water. Aerin sighed, but her relief was short lived. A hideous, high-pitched wail began, fueled by a multitude of voices. The team looked around nervously; the wail was coming from all directions. Aerin felt her skin crawl and it was as if someone were scraping a chalkboard in her head. She bit her lip and forced her mind to work.

"Defensive formation. Prepare for close quarters battle," commanded Aerin as she motioned the team further down the hall, past several closed doors. Along the way, she pointed at the doors to indicate that shooters should cover these.

The Jedi suddenly got a bad feeling. "Something's coming!"

Another mercenary looked desperately around as the wailing grew in its intensity. "Where? I don't see anything!"

Suddenly, the ceiling burst downward as Selkath leapt from above. Blaster fire lit up the corridor again and bolts raked through the attackers. A mercenary fell under two Selkath and they plunged into the water, thrashing. Another Selkath landed on Aerin and they crashed into the water. The attacker dunked her head under water and raised a spiny, clawed hand to strike, until Mission shot him in the face. As the Selkath screamed, Aerin powered her lightsaber and thrust it into his head, sizzling through his brain.

Howls echoed in the hallway along with the sounds of sloshing feet. Aerin pushed herself up to see a Selkath tackle Kyle Durren, pushing him through a door, followed by Bastila slicing the attacker down the back. Zaalbar roared as he smashed a Selkath into a wall and hurled the lifeless body into the mob.

Aerin stood and raked her weapon across the face of another Selkath and then assumed a stance from Shii-Cho, balanced with the point of the weapon dancing in front of her. She powered her second lightsaber and whirled about, creating a blur of light, cutting a swath through the crazed Selkath.

Then, one attacker pointed a strange pistol at her and a sonic wave shot forth. Aerin's mind exploded in sound and she reeled backwards against a wall with a _thud_. Something seized her and threw her into the water, face first with a splash. Fishy hands then plunged her head down and Aerin struggled weakly, trying to hold her breath.

As her vision faded and her lungs screamed in agony, the attacker's hands went limp and someone hauled her out of the water. She was dragged roughly through the murk and heard the sound of the door slamming shut. She coughed violently, spitting up water until her head cleared. She wiped her eyes to see a friendly face. "Carth, thanks…. Where are we?" The Jedi asked as she looked around to see Mission, HK, Sergeant Ekala, and a few mercenaries.

Carth patted her on the back as she coughed up more water. "We were cut off from the others and I sealed us in here. There were too many of them." She could see serious concern in his face as the sounds of blaster fire echoed from beyond the door.

The Padawan developed a worried expression as she glanced about, noticing that there was only one exit.

Captain Onasi nodded in understanding. "Yes, I think we're trapped."

Suddenly, something began hammering at the door.


	18. To Those in Peril on the Sea Part II

Writer's notes: This section is one, non-stop battle. I hope that the desperation of the fight comes through and the panic that the team faces translates. Another team member dies. I got a kick out of the guy in the locker, so I hope it plays out well. HK espouses his love for his master. I hope you enjoy the big lightsaber duel at the end.

The title comes from a prayer for mariners and the pithy blurb is a poem about a sea monster. Thanks for your support.

Other malarkey - I'm tired of class and ready to graduate.

**To Those in Peril on the Sea – Part II**

_Below the thunders of the upper deep;  
Far, far beneath in the abysmal sea,  
His ancient, dreamless, uninvaded sleep  
The Kraken sleepeth.  
Alfred, Lord Tennyson – The Kraken_

**The Hrakert Rift Station – 547 Meters Beneath the Surface – 1000 hrs**

The shrieking of the crazed Selkath was getting on Canderous' nerves. How the heck was he supposed to slaughter his enemy for glory with all that racket going on? As the wall of attackers advanced with claws and clubs, he switched the selector of his weapon to a shotgun pattern and unleashed a torrent of small bolts into the screaming horde. Selkath burst apart, flying in various directions, but on they came, maddened by some unseen force.

Another mercenary fell under the hands of the Selkath, flailing and shooting desperately, but to no avail. Claws raked across his face as clubs rose and fell on his head. Ergeron poured on the fire, trying to save the man, but the hapless merc was shredded by angry hands in a spray of blood. "This is what I'm talking about!" Ergeron called.

Then, the attackers were among them and Canderous turned to face another foe and smashed it in the face with his gauntleted fist. The Selkath collapsed, squealing and thrashing. As a new wave of attackers emerged, he could see Carth dragging a stunned Aerin through a door.

As the battle raged, Canderous glanced to see Juhani, Jolee, and Zaalbar nearly surrounded. The Wookiee growled and stomped on a fallen Selkath before ramming another into the wall with his huge hand. Juhani snarled and clove another attacker with an upward cut, clearing the way forward. As the last Selkath fell, they made their way to Canderous and stood next to the mercenaries, breathing heavily. Zaalbar held Bacca's Blade in two hands, covered in fishy gore.

"We can't stay in this hall forever," groused Jolee, "and we're no good to anyone dead." Canderous was not inclined to retreat, but he had to agree with the old man's logic. He quickly checked to see that his blaster power pack was running low. The big mercenary grunted sourly just as another wave of Selkath came into view.

The Mandalorians grudgingly gave ground as their muzzles flashed in anger. Selkath bodies piled up in front of them, but the crazed horde pressed forward, oblivious to the danger. Swinging his lightsaber fiercely, Jolee sliced down two attackers, but he was tiring quickly. Something desperate needed to be done.

Canderous looked over to his friend and smiled. "Just like Onderon," he said and saw that Ergeron got his meaning. Together, Canderous and Ergeron flung grenades a few meters ahead, knowing they were still in the blast zone. "Fire in the hole!"

The white spheres burst into freezing chemicals, solidifying the murky water. The Selkath mob was frozen to the floor and the team beat a hasty retreat ahead of sonic bolts that splattered around them.

**Elsewhere in the Facility**

Bastila quickly slammed the door shut, crushing a Selkath in the metal portal with a _crunch_. Kyle blasted another one that had gotten through and now, they were alone, cut off from the team. The Jedi panted heavily, getting her bearings on the situation. They were separated from the team and surrounded by murderous Selkath – obviously not a good thing. The auburn-haired Jedi deactivated her weapon and looked around the partially-flooded room. Consoles flickered in the dim lighting beneath transparisteel windows that offered a spectacular view of the ocean floor.

A feeling came over her and she instantly knew what it was. "The Star Map is out there. I can feel it," said Bastila coolly. She straightened her sienna robes as Kyle applied a medpac to a gash on his arm. The recent melee left his armor dented and his weapon dry. He ejected the power magazine, which fell into the ponding water and slapped in a new one.

Bastila peered out of the window and saw the monstrous Firaxa Shark that the Twi'lek spoke of; it had to be at least 20 meters long with billowing fins. Smaller sharks, three to five meters in length, darted about as if in a frenzy. Her jaw fell open at the sight of the monstrous beast. How could they survive an escape? The shark would surely destroy them. For the first time since arriving, fear crept into her heart. The Jedi activated her commlink, but there was nothing but static; she would have to resort to the bond as much as she despised the thought.

_Padawan Dakar…I sense the Star Map. It fits the dream that we shared. We need to find a way to explore the ocean floor. However, the Firaxa Sharks are very aggressive and I have seen the one that the Twi'lek mentioned. It is enormous. We must find a way to deal with them._

Aerin's thoughts connected with Bastila in response.

_I sense the Star Map too. Perhaps it is the influence of the Dark Side that has driven the sharks and the Selkath mad. I will think on a way to get to the map._

Bastila began to withdraw from the bond, but her emotions leaked through along with images of her liaison with Kyle. Aerin slid a thought through as the bond faded.

_Padawan Shan, I see that you have discovered a new facet to yourself. You continue to amaze me. How was he?_

Bastila shut down the bond and her face turned beet red. Aerin's flippant attitude at her emotions angered her and she pinched up her face. How dare she mock something so beautiful. Kyle touched her on the shoulder and she shrugged his hand off. "Do not distract me. We have more important matters at hand," she said coldly as she read a data pad, which detailed how the Firaxa Sharks could be controlled with sonic emitters. At the moment, she wanted nothing to do with the marine as his presence reminded her of her embarrassment.

**In Another Room**

Despite the hammering at the door, Aerin smiled to herself as Bastila mentally retreated from her jibe. The Jedi genuinely felt glad for Bastila. Hopefully, that would loosen her up a bit.

Mission saw Aerin smile and asked, "What's so funny?"

"Bastila showed me something amusing through our bond."

The young Twi'lek grinned with a knowing look. She was always very observant. "Must be something about her and Kyle. They're _way_ too obvious."

Aerin nodded and again went into a trance as Bastila filled her in on the information about the Firaxa. Suddenly, the hammering on the door stopped and the mercenaries sighed. "They must've gotten bored," one said hopefully.

Padawan Dakar stood sharply, water dripping from her blue robes. The Force was screaming in her head. "No, we have to go now!" She looked up at the ceiling and pointed. "Up there, through the vents. It's the only way. Carth, HK, stand with me. The rest of you, go!"

Mission climbed up Sergeant Ekala's broad back and tore the mesh cover off of the ventilation shaft. The girl scrambled in and extended her hand to help a mercenary up. At that, the door exploded inward, shattering into pieces. Selkath rushed in, hurling objects and firing their sonic weapons. A sonic wave hammered into a mercenary and he spun, blood pouring from his nose and eyes. Carth responded, firing bolts from both of his pistols, steam wafting up from the barrels.

Sergeant Ekala leveled his rifle at the mob and opened up. Flashes lit up the dark room and Selkath bodies began piling up at the door. The dour NCO pulled Carth and Aerin back fiercely with one hand. "Sir, fall back. You're too valuable to die here."

Carth bared his teeth and Aerin could see the determination on his face. "No way! I stand with my men."

The two remaining mercenaries scrambled up into the vent as HK spewed a torrent of fire. "Culinary: Seafood bake coming right up."

Yet more Selkath poured into the room and Aerin climbed into the vent, slashing down at attackers. Sergeant Ekala grasped the ledge and pulled himself up, but four Selkath yanked him back down into the water. With a splash, he turned about and fired a bolt into one attacker at point blank range, spraying fish guts. Carth fried a second Selkath, but one reared up and plunged a vibrodagger into the Sergeant's chest through his armor. Ekala howled, spitting up blood, but fired a bolt into his killer.

Carth ran toward him, but Ekala yelled, "No! Go on, I'll cover you." Carth grunted in frustration, but reached his hand up to the ceiling. HK boosted the captain up as Hari sprayed the room with blaster fire. As the droid was hauled up, the sergeant pulled the pins from his grenades with a wicked smile. "Fire in the hole!" he yelled. The resulting explosion rocked the room, hurling Selkath into the air. As HK pulled himself into the shaft, he tossed another grenade down for good measure.

"Protest: Why are we running? There are still more fish heads to cook."

Aerin wanted to smack the droid. Her mind reeled at the loss of a trusted member. She shook the thought away and pointed at the young Twi'lek. "Go!"

In the dark shaft, Mission led the way forward, holding her pistol out as she crawled. A pencil-thin beam of light swept ahead from her weapon. "This way, follow me," she called back. The young Twi'lek came to a 'T' intersection and took the left junction: she saw something move to her right. Mission twisted over and brought her pistol to bear as a frenzied Selkath crawled at her, its wailing voice reverberating in the shaft.

Muzzle flashes lit up the darkness and the Selkath fell flat, but another rushed forward. A mercenary crawled beside her and tried to maneuver his rifle in the enclosed space, but he was too slow. The Selkath plunged a vibrodagger into his eye with a screech, but Mission growled and fired twice, ending the attacker's rampage. "Die already!" she screamed, pumping the twitching body with more bolts.

They pushed the slain out of the way and crawled onward until Mission found an access panel. She peered through the metal grille and then pulled it away. "It's clear."

The team lowered themselves into a large room, filled with lockers. Dead bodies lay strewn about the room, along with a metal diving suit, designed to withstand the ocean depths. The team pillaged the lockers, gathering valuable supplies and power packs. As Aerin unloaded a locker, she heard a whimpering noise. Tracing the sound to a large locker, she tried the door, but it would not budge; it then began to shake on its own.

"Is there someone in there?" she asked, taking a step back and gripping her lightsaber.

"No, no, no one in here. Fishy, fishy, fishy…. The fishies came and they've eaten everyone. No one here but the fishies," a man replied in a half-witted, sing-song voice; he was clearly unhinged.

Aerin tried the door again. "We're here to rescue you. Come out."

"No, no, no, no…others like you came too. Fishies got them too!" he whined before breaking out in an insane laugh that echoed in the waterlogged room.

The Jedi was about to reply when Carth brought her a data pad. She scanned it over and then banged on the locker. "You in there, where can I find the Firaxa sonic emitter in here?"

The locker opened for a brief second and a hand passed a strange-looking gun to Aerin. When she took it, the door slammed shut again with a _clang_. Aerin furrowed her eyebrows and smirked, mildly amused by the exchange. She could force the poor soul to come out, but what was the point? There were more important things to do. She turned to Carth. "I have to go out there. The Star Map is nearby."

The captain's face pinched up immediately and he shook his head. "You're smoking narcosynth, Lieutenant," retorted Carth intensely. "It's not going to happen. I'll go." He reached out to take the sonic emitter, but Aerin pulled away.

The Jedi groused. As much as she was beginning to adore the man, his constant shepherding was not amusing. "Look, I don't need a babysitter and it takes a Force user to activate the map. I _have_ to go." She knew he would need some soothing and she put her hand on Carth's chest. "It will be okay. I have the sonic emitter and Bastila is providing me with Intell." She nodded to him slowly, knowing that he would see the logic.

The captain sighed heavily; he knew she was right and besides, there was only one diving suit. "You're taking HK though. He can withstand the water."

Aerin smiled – it was a good consolation. He could be very endearing when he saw things her way. "Fine, I can handle that. You just take care of Mission." She bit her lip momentarily, thinking about their fallen comrade. Regret filled her heart. "I'm sorry about the Sergeant. He was a good man. I may have been able to save him…."

He shook his head. "Don't start thinking like that. No good can come from it. You'll drive yourself crazy. Look, I've been there."

The Padawan made a bittersweet expression with her eyes downcast. She understood what he was talking about. One really could go crazy second guessing things. "Thanks. Carth, try not to worry. I'm a Jedi, remember?" she said with a wink. She walked over to the heavy diving suit and, with the team, they began taking the thing apart. Carth read the instruction manual.

"Hey Jedi, the robes…not going to work," he said, pointing to Aerin's garment.

Aerin raised an eyebrow and peeled off her robes. In her slick gray undergarments, she slid into the metal suit. She then put her lightsabers and robes in a watertight compartment attached to the back. Carth placed the helmet on her head and pressurized the suit. The feeling was claustrophobic in the small, dark helmet, but she took a deep breath to calm herself. Digital gauges in the helmet began to flash and she read that the suit held several hours of air. They walked her over to the airlock door and she and HK stepped inside. Mission gave Aerin a worried look, but the Padawan waved with her gloved hand.

"You need to take care of the old man, Midshipman," said Aerin reassuringly, her voice sounding tinny in the helmet. Then, the door closed with a hiss. Water quickly filled the chamber with bubbles swirling around them and the Jedi stepped out into an area of the station that was flooded. The sensation of being submerged was uncomfortable and she moved slowly and awkwardly into the area. Bent beams lay scattered about as bodies floated by. Aerin moved slowly forward, feeling uneasy in the cold silence of the depths with only a pair of headlamps to provide illumination. HK strode confidently behind, his orange eyes glowing in the dark. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw movement. With a shaking hand, she brought the sonic emitter up, her heart in her throat. Then, she realized it was another diver.

"Hey!" she called over the commlink as bubbles swirled around her head.

The man turned abruptly, startled by her call. "Oh, thank the Maker! Another survivor. Who are you?"

"I'm Padawan Dakar of the Jedi Order. We were sent by Ambassador Wann as a rescue team."

"Just you?" he asked, clearly unhappy. "Well, bantha poo, I'm not waiting around to get eaten by those insane Selkath. I've found a way out. If we can get to the Kolto harvester, I can reprogram it to take us out of the rift. Quickly, follow me!"

She tried to protest and tell him that there were others, but the man rushed down a damaged corridor with jagged metal shards protruding in all directions. Aerin tried to keep up, but her lack of familiarity with the suit slowed her. Soon, the man was at the mouth of the corridor, waving her on. "Hurry, we don't have a moment to lose!"

"No, wait, I have a sonic-"

Before she could finish, a Firaxa Shark swept in and seized the man in its massive jaws. Another shark tore the man's leg off and the frenzy began as the water turned red. Aerin gasped and charged ahead. She pointed the emitter at one shark and pulled the trigger. The beast writhed in pain, thrashing about before turning belly up. More sharks tore into the man and Aerin fired away into the pack, which became a whirlpool of blood and dead sharks.

As the Jedi took a breath, one shark darted out at her, propelled by powerful fins. Aerin's Force fueled reflexes got her a close in shot, but the shark rammed her before it expired. Bubbles erupted from her suit and a red light went off in the helmet.

"Oxygen leak…oxygen leak," the suit verbalized as HK thrust at sharks with a vibrosword. That was the thing she least wanted to hear, but she had other, immediate problems.

Aerin shot another shark over her shoulder as she darted for another structure, sharks in pursuit. She sprinted for the door and arrived just as sharks swarmed about her. HK stabbed one of the beasts and its partners turned on it, ripping it to pieces. The desperate Padawan hammered the door switch and fired her sonic emitter all about her. The sea door shot open and Aerin leapt in as a shark gnashed its teeth, swimming by. Her heart was pounding and sweat rolled down her face into her mouth, filling it with a sour, salty taste.

HK stepped in and closed the door. "Relief: It is fortunate that the sharks have no taste for droids. You, however could end up as fish food…Master."

She ignored the little jibe at first as the water began draining from the chamber and Aerin removed her helmet. Breathing heavily, she replied, "Gee thanks for the words of confidence." She smirked as she pulled off the rest of the suit and pulled out the waterproof container.

HK's eyes flashed. "Apology: I did not mean it quite that way, Master. It would be a shame to see you torn limb from limb by all those sharp teeth. Watching you squirm in agony-"

"Okay, enough. Secure the door."

HK dutifully marched to the hatch and opened it, revealing more attackers. As he did, Selkath on the other side turned and began wailing. Aerin realized her mistake and quickly pulled her lightsabers out and rushed to the side of the door. The droid's flame emitter popped forth and a stream of fire swept ahead, eliciting screams from the burning Selkath.

"Announcement: I love the smell of napalm!"

Several of the Selkath staggered forward on fire and Aerin stepped among them, her lightsaber humming. She thrust with both weapons and then made a lateral cut; four of the attackers fell dead. Aerin quickly donned her robes over her undergarments and the two rushed ahead. There, they found two survivors, a man and a woman. They fell to their knees in thanks. The Jedi looked closely at the woman. "I've seen you before…in the distress message."

The man, at first relieved, suddenly became irrational. He stood and pointed to the door behind Aerin. "You'll let them in! You've brought them to us!" he screamed, hurling spittle in his panic.

"No, Kono, they're here to save us," the woman said, but her voice fell on deaf ears. Kono pushed past the woman and slapped his hand on a panel, bringing a force field to life.

Aerin felt the electromagnetic force in front of her and took a step back. "Wait, I eliminated the Sel-" she tried to say before Kono hit the control to depressurize the room. Aerin's ears popped and her nerves flooded with pain. "Stop!" she called out while holding her hands over her ears. Tears welled up in her eyes and her vision blurred. She tried to summon the Force, but her mind was on fire. She could vaguely see the woman trying to get past Kono to stop the depressurization. A metal hand grasped her shoulder.

"Sadness: I would be most upset if your meatbag head were to explode into a pulpy mess, Master," HK said as he stepped forward up to the force field. Aerin writhed in agony as the droid produced a thermite charge and held it up. "Sincere threat: If you do not desist I will detonate this charge a fry your meatbag ass. You have three seconds to comply. One…two…."

Helpless, Aerin watched as the woman climbed over Kono and pulled the pressurization handle. Immediately, the crushing pressure on the Jedi's head eased. Then, the force field vanished with a hiss. She lay on the floor for a moment, her breath rasping with pain. "Thank you, HK."

"Acceptance: I would have been devastated without your pathetic organic guidance to fulfill me and I would have never heard the end of it from the Onasi meatbag."

Dizzy, Aerin sat and chuckled in spite of the throbbing in her head. The droid had a way of injecting humor into even the darkest situations. You just had to get past the death and destruction to understand it. She stood slowly, her ire taking over now and she marched up to Kono and extended her hand. "How dare you, you little insignificant…," she began before she realized she was about to call the Force down upon him. Kono shrieked and backed into a wall, trying to shield himself from her. She could hear Bastila's moralizing in her pounding head and she knew that was the path to the Dark Side. She lowered her hand and merely scowled at the scientist.

The woman bowed to her, obviously apologetic. "I am so sorry. We were so afraid. The Selkath went insane! We thought we were going to die down here," she said. "I am Sami Ala Bami, one of the Kolto scientists."

Aerin's head was clearing and she listened to what Sami was saying. "What happened?"

"The harvesting of the Kolto unleashed a monstrous Firaxa Shark. It's bellowing seemed to be what drove the Selkath mad."

The Jedi thought for a moment. "Okay, what do you suggest?"

"We must vent the experimental toxin into the water," urged Kono, interjecting his opinion. "It will kill the sharks."

Sami turned to him, upset. "Kono, we _don't_ know what that will do to the environment," she said and then looked back to Aerin. "There is _another_ way. Overload the harvester…destroy it. It will calm the sharks."

Kono's face took on a horrendous look, his eyes bulged and his lips curled back like a feral animal. "It would _destroy_ all we've worked for. We'd be set back for years! You _can't_ do that; you don't have authorization." Aerin marveled at how his fear had suddenly vanished.

Aerin looked at both scientists and let the Force guide her. "We will destroy the harvester. It's the only way to stop the attacks."

Sami brightened, but Kono growled. "You do that lady Jedi and I will have you before the Republic Oversight Board."

Kono's stock wasn't particularly high right now and Aerin gave a noncommittal look and huffed. She had had enough of his nonsense and rolled her eyes. "See, I'm shaking in my boots…stand aside."

HK, on the other hand, pinched Kono's ear. Under some serious pressure, the grip must have hurt. Kono winced. "Advice: I suggest you treat the master more cordially in the future. Sharks can have a funny way of showing up at unexpected moments and I'd have to randomly open fire…at _you_."

By this time, Sami had briefed Aerin on where to find the harvester and how to destroy it. Kono groused in the corner as HK eyed him closely. The droid would pace around Kono and then whisper, "Meatbag," and look away.

Aerin secured another suit and she donned the protective gear and headed out. "HK, stay and guard these scientists," she commanded the reluctant droid. As she passed through the portal into the ocean, she was again overcome by the solitude of the sea. The Jedi avoided small packs of sharks and arrived at the giant harvester, a machine of metal, chemicals, and air. Beyond the harvester, Aerin saw a beast of such magnificence and awe. The giant Firaxa was the length of ten men with jaws that could crush a speeder.

Her breathing quickened and bubbles shot forth from her exhaust port. Desperately, Aerin fed in the sequence given to them by Sami and the harvester read. "Overload…evacuated immediately. This unit will rupture in seven seconds…."

Aerin dashed as far as she could run underwater. A pinpoint of light erupted, sending shockwaves of water rolling over her. As she lay on her back, covered in silt, all was quiet. Above her, the giant shark floated, seemingly calm. Smaller sharks cruised about in a calm and organized fashion. The Jedi gave a big sigh of relief – she knew she had done right by the Force. As she monitored her oxygen gauge, a strange feeling over came her.

_The Star Map! I can feel the Force guiding me._

Aerin allowed herself to be led away from the station into darkness. Her head lamp shone ahead into the gloom and the sight of the massive shark gave her a cold shiver. Gracefully, it hovered in place, paying her no mind. The Padawan strode quickly away from the beast and soon entered a sandy clearing and the sight of a metal flower greeted her. At her approach, light burst forth from its shell and the petals fell open, revealing a shining, holographic sphere. Aerin gasped at its dark beauty and recorded its data. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, she began to think that they might actually complete this quest. Perhaps, they may even have a future.

_We are one step closer…._

**In the Station**

Back in the station, Aerin pulled off her diving suit and Kono Nolan stormed up to her. Her hand wanted to draw a lightsaber, but she forced it to stay put.

"I saw what you did out there. You had _no right_ to destroy that harvester. I will personally report you to -" he raged until HK picked him up by the throat.

"Admonishment: You were warned, meatbag. Time for pain."

Aerin quickly motioned the droid to put the scientist down and HK dropped him roughly to the floor. As he lay, coughing, Sami came forward. "Jedi Dakar, you did the right thing. Thank you."

The Jedi nodded solemnly. She suddenly felt exhausted as the elation of finding the Star Map began to fade. "We've cleared this area of Selkath, but we should get you back to the surface."

Sami shook her head. "It's okay; we'll stay here until the Republic sends a recovery team. Besides, there aren't enough suits for everyone. Good luck."

**In the Main Station**

Aerin and HK returned to the main station to meet Carth and the rest of the team. She was never so glad to see him again and threw her arms around his neck. The captain exhaled audibly, returning the embrace. "I was so worried," he said. "What happened out there?"

Aerin explained how she destroyed the harvester, calming the sharks and how she found the Star Map. Bastila nodded with satisfaction as Aerin affixed a new visor over her eyes.

"Padawan Dakar, that was the right thing to do," said Bastila in a rare compliment. "Come, let's go home. We must plan for our next destination."

Carth reviewed the data from the map. He exhaled in a long breath, clearly not happy. "It looks like Korriban…the heart of the Sith Empire." He bit his lip and looked up to the Jedi.

Aerin grimaced. She knew well the tales of evil and filth that came from that world. "Yes, the seat of darkness. I will need all of your support to keep true to the quest."

They trudged back toward the sub bay under transparisteel covering that showed the beauty of the depths. Kolto fields danced around the facility, amazing all who viewed it. With great honor, Kyle and Canderous bore the broken body of Sergeant Ekala as two surviving mercenaries walked behind.

At one of the doors along the way, Aerin and Bastila began to get an eerie feeling like worms crawling through their flesh. The Force was screaming. As Ergeron reached for the controls, Aerin tried to stop him, but it was too late.

The door flew open, revealing a Dark Jedi with a demonic, horned mask, flanked by five minions and Sith troopers. She knew it was the man from the race.

"You," gasped Aerin. "How did you get down here?"

The Dark Jedi stood with arms crossed behind his demonic visage. Red eyes glowed beneath curved horns; a twisted smile hid the man's intense rage.

"Did you _think_ you could hide from Malak?" he asked mockingly. He then turned slightly and made a curt bow. "Bastila…so good to see you again." Aerin looked to Bastila and her mouth opened slightly. How did they know each other? Was this some deception?

She saw Bastila shiver momentarily and hold out her hands to negotiate. "Bandon…don't do this. You can come with us," Padawan Shan said in a shaky voice.

Then, it all went to hell. Ergeron was about to fire, when Bandon waved his hand and the mercenary flew backwards. Canderous growled, and he and HK sent blaster bolts flying.

In a flash, Bandon ignited his red lightsaber and cut the bolts away, his weapon leaving afterimages of energy in the air. However, Canderous' fire found one of the Sith troopers and the man fell over backwards, fried by the blast. The narrow corridor erupted in battle as blaster bolts flew. In spite of the rain of plasma, Bandon surged forward aggressively, using the Ataru Form, and launched a series of cuts at Bastila.

"You are a fool, Padawan Shan. I will drag you like a beaten dog before Malak and you will beg for death."

Bastila lowered into a Shien stance and retreated, slashing his attacks away with her double-bladed weapon. Seeing her friend in trouble, Aerin rushed at him from the side, but the Dark Jedi's power was great; with his mind, he flung a heavy object into her belly and Aerin doubled over with a grunt. Bandon turned to finish Aerin, but Juhani thrust at the Dark Jedi, causing him to miss. The melee moved down the hall, past the people engaged with blasters and the Jedi fell back into a larger area.

"Aerin!" called Carth from behind cover, but he was helpless to intervene.

With a beheading stroke, Bandon swung fiercely at Bastila and she intercepted the strike with one of her golden blades. As they stood locked together, he forced her weapon down and head butted her. She staggered back, one hand holding her nose. Jolee then moved between them, stubbornness written all over his face.

"Old fool. I could _crush_ you with a thought," Bandon declared, his silver mask reflecting the red light of his weapon.

Old Bindo smirked defiantly. "Then why don't you do it, sonny?" He stepped forward and delivered an uppercut, which grazed Bandon's chest. Sparks flew from the Dark Jedi's Cortosis-woven armor and he stepped back with a grunt, surprised by Jolee's ferocity.

Jolee moved in with a follow up cut, but Bandon smote him on the neck with his hand. Jolee howled and grasped his neck and Bandon spun about, smashing the Jedi with a reverse kick. Old Bindo sailed through the air and landed hard in a stack of crates.

Bandon quickly turned to Bastila, who retreated again, screened by Aerin and Juhani. The Dark Jedi launched a series of precise thrusts and Bastila bobbed and dodged the lethal red blade. Juhani cut Bandon across the back, but his armor defected most of the blow. "I will be your doom," she called.

Bandon let out a painful cry and Juhani sliced him along the leg, creating a shower of sparks. He staggered and fell to one knee. Then, with a grunt, he held out his palm and talons of orange electricity grasped Juhani's body. She screamed and spasmed as the Force Lightning tore through her and then collapsed in a smoking heap.

Bandon struggled back up and parried a blow from Aerin. The Dark Jedi kicked Aerin in the shin and sliced at her neck with a Sai Cha cut. The Padawan deftly dodged under the attack and then, she and Bastila retreated again.

"He's too powerful!" called Aerin, breathing heavily.

In the lab, Bastila turned to face their pursuer. "The Force fights with us," she urged, trying to keep their spirits up. It wasn't working.

Bandon limped in and Bastila thrust at him with the tip of her lightsaber. The Dark Jedi deflected it aside with a powerful stroke and delivered a wide, sweeping riposte. The brown-haired Jedi leapt backward, head over heels and slashed Bandon on the arm. Smoke poured from the wound, but his rage drove him on. He seemed to grow in power and seemed impervious to pain now. As Bastila landed, he sliced her across the thigh, flaying her skin open. Padawan Shan howled in pain and Bandon smashed her in the cheek with his fist. Bastila collapsed like a sack of credits, moaning softly.

Then, Bandon curled his arms and spun his lightsaber about his body with masterful precision. His red eyes glowed fiercely from the pinpoint eye slits of his mask.

"Now, foolish Jedi, we are alone."


	19. To Those in Peril on the Sea Part III

Writer's note's: Thank you to Darth Demon! This is the end of Book III. If you've played the game, you know what comes next.

I hope this will be a kick butt duel. I gave Bandon a brutal, physical fighting style. I've been told that the majority of physical fights end up with some form of grappling and I threw in some of what I learned in Aikido. I modeled Bandon's mask after the Oni (Japanese demon) seen in many anime and legend. There will be much more love and romance.

Stay tuned for Carth's headlong rush into destiny.

Other malarkey - Check out my avatars of the characters. alice-the-raven./85211.html. In our musha-shugyo, we visitied another dojo for training. I skunked all but this on Sandan. We learned a lot. Less that one week to go. Yay

**To Those in Peril on the Sea – Part III**

**The Hrakert Rift Station – Lab**

Aerin stood between Bastila and Bandon, her hands shaking. She now knew true fear as she faced down an opponent far more skilled and powerful. Her two cobalt lightsabers hummed, casting a glow in the darkness, contrasting with her opponent's crimson blade. She fought to control her breathing and prepare herself for an honorable death.

Bandon stretched out his injured arm. "Bow to me now weakling and I will let you live." The glow of his red eyes penetrated Aerin's soul and tapped into some hidden part of her mind. White dots floated in her vision and she felt dizzy for a moment as images rushed into her head.

_In a different time…a different setting, Bandon bows before her in supplication. However, he is thinner with a head full of dark hair. She looks down upon him from a command chair._

"_Do not make excuses for him. He disobeyed me a second time and targeted civilians on Telos. There will not be a third time," she says in a stern voice, full of seething anger._

_Bandon spreads his arms as if he were afraid. He slowly tries to back away with his eyes downcast. "I am sorry, my master. I am sure he misunderstood your orders."_

_Lightning flies from her fingertips, striking him down. As he lays on the deck, writhing, she shakes her head. "You have disappointed me, Bandon. Go now and summon my apprentice," she says, her voice full of promised retribution. _

Aerin's jaw fell open and she steadied herself against a table. The pupils of her eyes shrank to pinpoints and a forgotten store of power flooded her mind and she inhaled sharply as the Force surged into her. Using the advanced Jar'Kai Form, she placed the blades of her lightsabers together in front of her face and they crackled with energy. She took a balanced stance, blading her body with her strong arm held back, weapon angled over her shoulder.

Bandon cocked his head as if observing her. He hesitated for a moment and his eyes seemed to show some recognition. Then, with a huff, he stabbed at her head with a Shiak attack. Aerin parried the thrust downward with her left hand and set up for a riposte, but Bandon threw her backward with his mind and she crashed into a lab table, shattering glass.

Aerin rolled over the table as Bandon split it with a massive downward cut. Splinters of metal and glass flew as the Padwan ducked. With her power, she hurled a beaker into Bandon's face and it broke into pieces. Seizing the moment, Aerin sliced her attacker in the head, shearing off the bottom portion of his demonic mask. Blood dribbled down his exposed face and he grunted.

Bandon tore the remaining part of the mask off and tossed it away like it was rubbish and then squatted low, whirling his weapon about. She saw that he was buying time, using the defensive Shien Style. "Where did you learn such skill?" he asked, looking at her curiously. Aerin's visor shielded the upper half of her face, but she thought she saw recognition in his eyes.

"The Jedi Masters taught me," she said, letting the tips of her weapons dance in front of her. She continued to look for an opening or weakness and thought that maybe, she had gained the mental advantage. His style was very powerful and unsubtle so one mistake could be her last.

Bandon sneered and rushed forward again. They locked blades and he grabbed her by the robes with his free hand. Aerin tried to twist away, but his strength was too much and he lifted her off of the floor and slammed her into another table.

The table broke under the fury and Bandon again lifted and smashed the dazed Jedi into the deck. Instinctively, she kicked his weapon out of his hands, but he struck her in the face with his fist. Aerin's world turned gray and white hot spots danced in her vision. She rolled about weakly, her lightsabers falling from her grasp. All she could taste and smell were blood and tears.

Bandon ripped her visor from her face and looked deeply into her eyes. "What? It _cannot_ be," he exclaimed. Shock registered on his face and his jaw opened. His surprise gave Aerin the millisecond that she needed. She grasped a beaker full of caustic liquid and splashed it in his face. Bandon covered his eyes and howled as Aerin curled her legs around him and slammed the Dark Jedi into the floor. His head struck the ground hard and the Jedi rolled away, searching for something…anything to fight with. He staggered to his feet, retrieving his lightsaber with a sweep of his hand. A snarl came to his lips as he focused all of his hate on her, but his mouth opened with surprise as Aerin raked the tip of her lightsaber across his eyes.

Flesh and tissue spattered on the ground and Bandon screamed in agony. One of his hands flew back to cover his ruined face and desperately, he thrust about him, trying to find his nemesis with the Force. Aerin easily slid under his guard and threw him over her hips onto the floor. The helpless Sith landed on shards of broken glass and cried out as his back was shredded.

Aerin stepped away to recover her wits. Breathing heavily, she rubbed the deep bruise on her cheek and growled as Bandon stood. Anger welled up inside her, a side effect of Bandon's rage. "So, who's groveling now?" she asked, mocking him while wagging the tip of her weapon as if in scolding. She then slipped behind him and, using the Force, propelled him into the nearby airlock. With a wave of her hand, the door slammed shut.

Bandon slashed around himself in rage, searing the walls, but it was to no avail. With a mournful shriek, he hissed, "Why did you do this to me? Why did you lead me down this path, R-"

His words were cut short by the sound of the ocean crashing in and Bandon was swallowed by destiny and the sea.

**Near the Submersible Entryway**

Aerin helped Bastila limp back to the corridor, where Carth and Canderous awaited with the others. They had healed Juhani and Jolee and the two staggered along with them. Bastila looked pale and worn, clearly affected by the melee with the Dark Jedi. She made eye contact with Aerin, but then looked down.

"Padawan Dakar, you should have shown mercy to Bandon," she said sadly as if remembering something long ago. "He…he could have been redeemed."

Aerin shook her head. There was no room for debate on this one. "He was still armed. The danger was too great," she said with finality. She fought Bandon, not Bastila. Padawan Shan was splayed out on the floor for the last couple of minutes of the fight.

Seeing the approach of the Jedi, Carth rushed over. He helped to ease Bastila onto the floor so her injuries could be looked at. Aerin smiled at him as she looked around; Dark Jedi and Sith troopers lay sprawled, seared with blaster bolts and flame. The last two mercenaries lay dead as well. She was very pleased with the team's performance in this fight. Aerin quickly filled the team in on Bandon's demise and Mission nodded gleefully.

"I'm glad you smoked that creep," declared the young Twi'lek, clapping Aerin on the back.

With that, they returned to the sub and ascended to the Embassy through safe waters. As the sub broke the surface of the water, Aerin took Carth's hand. "It's all going to be okay. I can feel it," she told him. All she could think about now was getting back to their room and getting into the shower with him. For some odd reason, the fight had peaked her libido. It was as if she sucked the energy from Bandon and it infused her soul. She scrambled up through the hatch as it opened and practically lifted Carth from the sub with one hand.

"Whoa," he said. "How'd you get so strong?"

She shrugged. "Good diet?"

**The Embassy of the Republic**

Ambassador Wann stroked his beard gravely, listening intently as Carth filled him in on the incident at Hrakert Rift. Captain Holdar and Chief Mertens pursed their lips and shook their heads. It was clear that they were unhappy about the loss of the Kolto production.

"Aerin _did_ what she had to do," said Carth, defending her. The team sat around him, freshly healed with Kolto pacs and Force powers. "I would have done the same thing," he added.

Ambassador Wann thought for a moment and scratched his head. He exhaled a resigned sigh. "Yes, there was no other way. I've been briefed that the toxin that Kono Nolan proposed using would have destroyed all life in the rift. Although the loss of the harvester is a great blow to our war effort, you did the right thing. I've already met with Judge Shelkar. The Manaan Government will not prosecute you for what you did there."

He took a long drink of a heady brandy as he paced on the plush carpet. He looked up at images of the last few Supreme Chancellors that adorned the walls. Aerin glanced at the picture of the late Chancellor Ptolomeus and something tugged at her heart. However, the image of Supreme Chancellor Locarno fostered intense hatred.

Ambassador Wann continued. "I am glad that you found what you were looking for down there. I understand that it will help the Republic immensely. I wish you the best of luck."

In gratitude, Ambassador Wann had men bring in some exceptional gear for the team. HK was given a magma projector and capacitor armor, while the Jedi were given energy cells that would improve the power of their attacks. Aerin looked at the Ultimate Diatium Energy Cell in her hand and bowed low. This was something that would greatly increase the power of her lightsaber. Where he got one of these was anyone's guess. It didn't matter though, she was grateful just the same.

"Thank you, Ambassador…thank you for everything," she said, shaking his hand warmly.

He gave her a warm smile and she liked to think that she had earned it from him. "No, thank you, Padawan Dakar. Please take care of Captain Onasi – he is a lucky man."

Aerin blushed for a moment, remembering her exposure to the Ambassador. She smiled demurely before bowing.

Carth then stood and shook hands with the assembled men. "We should get going soon. Our mission is of the utmost priority."

Anar Holdar clapped Captain Onasi on the shoulder. "Take care of yourself, Carth. The Republic needs men of your caliber."

At that, Koloss Mertens unexpectedly stepped over. "Captain Onasi, I underestimated you. I know now that the Republic is in good hands with you being part of this mission." He turned to Aerin and Bastila. "I am sorry about Haman. I thought he was a good kid. You did the Republic a great service and you have changed my opinion of the Jedi for the better."

**The Ocean Spray Hotel – Evening**

In their luxurious suite, Carth and Aerin sat on the balcony with Jordo, Mission, and Sasha. The young girl played on the floor with a toy _Ebon Hawk_, making 'vrooming' sounds. Aerin chuckled at her surrogate daughter's antics. The child was so endearing that she could imagine a family now. She sat, watching Sasha play, feeling a warmth in her heart.

Jordo chatted with Carth about the old days on Telos. "Remember the fish you caught?" Jordo said, holding his hands out wide. "Damn, that was tasty."

Carth licked his lips. "I can imagine it now. Nothing beats Telosian fish," he said with a smile, but then looked down.

Jordo patted his friend on the shoulder. "They'll be fresh fish on Telos again. Trust me."

The captain nodded silently as Aerin turned to demonstrated table manners to Mission. The young lady needed to learn some culture to fit in with the cadets.

"Mission, the Academy is very strict. You will need to learn proper etiquette."

The young Twi'lek straightened her back and attempted to cut her meat with her knife; she sliced across the slab and a piece of food went flying into Carth's face. Sasha broke into gales of laughter at the sight.

"Daddy get splat!"

Carth chuckled for a moment about the moniker that Sasha gave him and he developed his faraway look. Aerin gently grasped his hand. She sensed his need – his son was still missing.

"We'll find him, Carth."

He was in one of his moods again. She thought it was rather frightening that she was beginning to identify them accurately. He returned the hand squeeze and a forced grin. "I know…thank you." She wished she could find Dustil and make things better. In this galaxy full of despair and death, couldn't the Force do just one thing for her?

She sighed and looked over to Sasha, who was nodding off. A plush animal was tucked under her arm and a big smile was on her face. _She may as well be mine…I mean ours. Why can't it be that way? _

When the meal was done, Jordo said his good night and Aerin carried a sleeping Sasha into the next room. She tucked the girl and her plush doll in and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Sasha," she whispered in the girl's ear to which Sasha just smacked her lips. What did love truly mean? Aerin thought she was beginning to understand. The feeling that she felt for this child was overwhelming and she felt she would die if Sasha were ever taken from her. Mission leapt into the next bed and turned out the lights. Aerin patted the Twi'lek on the head and walked away, taking one more look at her 'family.'

Carth and Aerin returned to their room, illuminated with flickering candles. Aerin came up to Carth from behind and wrapped her arms around his waist while pressing her cheek into his shoulder. They stood silently on the balcony for a time watching the waves crash against the lighted walls of Ahto City. The moon hung low in the sky, large and yellow. She felt content and her heart was full for once in her life. A tiny seed of doubt played on her, however, and she knew it would ruin the moment. She couldn't help herself though.

Finally, Aerin spoke, "Carth, what will you do if we find Saul Karath?"

He furrowed his brows. The look of quiet calm left him immediately and he bared his teeth. "If…when we find him, I'm going kill him, plain and simple. I will do _whatever_ it takes to get at him."

The Padawan released Carth and stepped away. This was all leading down another, dark path. She didn't want to know, but she had to know. "Even sacrifice the team and the quest?"

The captain snorted, gesticulating broadly with his hands. "No…no, I didn't mean it like that. It's just…just if we come across Karath, don't get in my way." He was becoming angry, irrational, pointing his finger at her like a pistol.

What of the future? Could there be any for them? "So, if we kill him, what then? Have you thought about that?"

He shook his head slowly, clearly unsettled. He avoided eye contact. "Aerin, I've been living day to day, battle to battle for a long time now. To be honest, until I met you, I hadn't given it much thought; I was so focused on killing Saul."

Aerin pulled his face toward hers and looked deeply into his eyes. She could see the sadness and guilt. She cocked her head, thinking that the poor man had been through enough without her interrogation. It was time to change the subject. "So, I've given you some thought?"

Carth nodded slowly and looked out toward the ocean as the breeze ruffled his dark hair. Aerin turned his face back toward her and let her robes fall to the floor, revealing her bare skin in the moonlight. She kicked them back into the room as Carth drank in her beauty. He ran his hand down to her hip and her skin tingled with desire. With a wink, Aerin led him away from the balcony.

Her palms were sweaty now and she licked her lips. She had been with Carth before, but this time it was different…special. She pulled off his ugly orange jacket and flung it over a nearby chair. In a flash, his boots were off too. She took his hands and spun, sending him over to the bed and then leaping on him like a tigress. She even let out a little cat-like growl. She leaned over and licked his neck, enjoying the taste of his skin.

"Whoa," he said, "What's gotten into you?"

She ran her hands down his chest, feeling a longing within her. "Well, hopefully you," she said, using a randy double-entendre. She shimmied down upon him until she could feel him respond. She put her lips up to his ear and kissed them gently. "Carth, promise me that we'll have a future."

Right then, he'd promise her anything.

**Elsewhere in the Hotel**

Meanwhile, in another nearby room, Bastila lay in the arms of Republic Marine, Kyle Durren. Her hand was draped over his bare chest and her face was nuzzled into the crook of his neck. She felt a longing inside her that could not be fulfilled and she pulled herself closer into him while bringing her thigh up over his groin. She imagined him, just an hour ago, making love to her, bringing her such intense joy. The sweat had only recently cooled on her skin.

The last few weeks had been hard on the young Jedi. So much had changed in such a short time. She bit her lip as she thought of Bandon, crushed by the pressure of the sea. Although she regretted his death, it came none too soon – he had almost revealed their secret. That would have been a disaster of the greatest magnitude. She had known Bandon for years growing up. He was a shy, sweet boy, who was easily swayed by sweet words. How did he fall? How did he allow himself to be misled? If it could happen to him, it could happen to anyone. She had always professed to be invulnerable to the Dark Side and many detested her cockiness, but she knew it was all an act for her.

She watched Kyle's chest rise and fall as he slept, and a bittersweet expression came to her face and a tear rolled down her cheek. She was not invulnerable, in fact, far from it. How could it have come to this? How could she have thrown everything away?

_I've betrayed the will of the Council. Aerin is sliding to the Dark Side and I cannot stop it…and with this man, I cannot help myself. How could I have been so arrogant?_

She wiped the tear away and rolled over, watching the clock. There would be little sleep tonight for her. She gripped Kyle tightly, softly weeping into his shoulder.

**On Another Floor in the Hotel**

Canderous Ordo stood on his balcony, looking out at the night sky. He had been feeling irritable this whole leg of the journey, but tonight, he felt alive again. He breathed in the fresh sea air of Ahto City and grinned inwardly – he found another Mandalorian, one from the old days. They were now a scattered and beaten people, selling themselves to the highest bidder. Ergeron was a proud warrior, one who stood with him until the end, Revan's invasion of Malachor V.

He looked out over the city as lights came on over streets and in buildings. By all rights, if it weren't for Revan, the Mandalorians would be masters of this world. Then, he realized that the end of the war had changed him and that he was, by far, no longer the warrior who stood on Malachor years ago. _What was it?_ he asked himself. Was it the complete destruction of the Mandalorians? Was it the time in which he humiliated himself working for Davik? Perhaps it was his association with the young Padawan Dakar. She had some spunk to her and she seemed to be a natural leader. Somehow, he realized, she had both calmed and invigorated him.

For the first time in a long time, he thought about what would happen _after_. So, they would waste this Star Forge and kill Malak…but what then? Would there be any hope for a future in this galaxy? Would there ever be a Mandalore again? Canderous chuckled to himself and absentmindedly drew his dagger, holding it to his chest, point down.

He sheathed the dagger and returned to the room where he sat and disassembled his blaster. He lovingly cleaned the baffles of carbon buildup and scrubbed down the barrel. This weapon had been with him a long time and he knew every millimeter of it by heart. There was nothing he loved more than the sound of the plasma chamber engaging just before it spat death and destruction. It was the small things in life that brought him joy.

**The Space Port**

The following morning, Carth awoke early to the sound of powerful winds rattling the windows and shutters. The clock on the nightstand cast a red glow in the dark room and he looked over to see Aerin sleeping, her chest rising and falling slowly. He brushed errant locks of hair from his eyes and put his finger on her cheek, tracing a line to her lips. She moaned softly as he moved his finger along her lips down to her chin.

She was truly magnificent and, for a moment, he thought himself lucky. Not too long ago he was a ruined, bitter shell of a man, betrayed by fate. Now, the tide may have turned. The Sith were ruined on Manaan and Malak's apprentice was fish food. Things looked rosier than they had been in ages. His finger continued down along her throat to her collar bone and his mind wandered again. He knew he _had_ to find Dustil. His promise to Morgana had to be fulfilled. But, was it fair to Aerin? She would understand…she had to understand.

His finger continued down to her breast and on to her stomach. He admired her athletic physique and knew that she was considered to be a masterful fighter. After all, he had seen it with his own eyes. But, could she ever beat Malak? Even with the help of all of the others it would be nearly impossible at best. He knew that since Morgana's death that he had become a moody guy and such thoughts just darkened his mood. He shook off the thought and took his finger around her belly button. He started to push his finger even lower when the commlink chimed.

"Wakeup call for Mister Onasi," a young man said. Aerin yawned and Carth quickly pulled his finger back.

"Is it that time already," she said, stretching her arms over her head. Her eyes fluttered open and she rubbed them sleepily. She rolled over on her side and put her finger on his lips. "I dreamt we were making love," she said and the sound of her voice in the darkness was soothing to him. "We had a home on Deralia and a garden by the lake. You caught fish for our dinner." The irony of her dream stung him, but he kept that to himself. He didn't want to spoil the moment.

He walked to the door and peaked through the hole. Sure enough, the cart that he had ordered the night before was there. He quickly opened the door and pulled the cart in. Warm candlelight bathed the room. "It's no fish dinner, but I got us some breakfast before we go."

He pushed the cart to the bed and opened the tray with a metal _clank_. The pancakes were fluffy and covered in fruit and whipped cream. He had to say that this hotel had fine service. Aerin rolled on her belly and took a glass of juice, drinking through a straw. "You're pretty useful after all," she joked. His eyes gazed down her back to her bottom and he spanked her.

"Respect your betters," he answered with a smirk. He reached over to the cart and pulled a small flower from a vase and handed it to her. Her smile was electrifying.

"Deralian Jasmine!" she said as she placed the flower over her ear.

He sat next to her and put his arm around her back. He was almost afraid to let go for fear that this was all a dream. He nuzzled her neck and kissed her back, thinking that all destiny had to do was ask and he would stay here with her for eternity. But Saul still had to pay. They ate their pancakes as diffuse sunlight began to stream into the room. Carth wished this moment would last forever, but it was not to be. They showered and met the rest of the team for checkout and made their way to the space port.

As the team boarded the _Ebon Hawk_, they could see dark and angry clouds forming above the city. The crackle of thunder could be heard far in the distance. Carth took the left seat in the cockpit as Aerin sat in the right with Mission beside her. The Jedi wanted to show her young protégé the ins and outs of flying.

"Mission, watch closely. I will be reading the checklist and Carth will perform the runup. We're going to teach you to fly before you get to the Academy."

Mission nodded enthusiastically, observing their every move. At one point, Carth dialed in the frequency for weather and an automated voice came on. "Manaan Weather Service…Two-two-five-zero Zulu…overcast, one-thousand, heavy rains expected, visibility one kilometer, winds Two-Six-Zero at twenty five, gusts to thirty, altimeter one thousand and ten millibars. Announce on initial contact you have information Hotel."

Carth completed the runup and received a clearance for takeoff. As the _Ebon Hawk_ lifted off of the deck and turned into the wind, the captain looked out as lightning crisscrossed the sky.

"Hang on, we're flying into the storm."


End file.
